Oxymore vivant
by Ecchymose
Summary: Arrachée à sa terre natale, Selena Whiteraven revient en Angleterre en 1995 alors que Voldemort est de retour et découvre enfin, entre sa propre histoire d'amour, ses doutes et ses choix, qui est son père, au fil des pages du journal intime de sa mère. /!\ Anciennement nommée L'Histoire de ma Vie, mais une certaine fille me chantait le Roi Lion... Déjà que je suis nulle en titre.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il y a quelques mois, je ne connaissais pas mon père. Ni son nom, son apparence, le son de sa voix, sa personnalité ou ses amis. Je ne savais rien de lui, même pas s'il existait, quelque part sur la Terre. Je l'ai aimé durant ces quelques mois, plus que je n'avais jamais aimé de cette manière. Je l'ai découvert et chéri plus que j'avais toujours cru pouvoir le faire. Et sa mort m'a dévastée, brisée. Comme une âme en peine sans refuge, un être vivant privé d'oxygène, un nyctophobe sans lumière, je n'avais plus aucun repère, seulement un immense vide creusé dans mon être. Je n'ai pu me relever que grâce au courage qu'il m'avait insufflé et que j'ignorais posséder. J'ai été sa fille si peu de temps, pourtant il restera éternellement dans mon cœur comme le plus merveilleux des pères.

Il y a quelques mois, je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Pas de cette sorte, de cette consistance, de ce genre. J'aimais ma mère évidement, mais c'était un amour maternel. Celui-ci, prolongeant l'amitié, amoureux, passionné, sensuel, érotique même m'avait toujours été inconnu. Et aujourd'hui je le ressentais comme un besoin vital, une partie de moi qu'Il avait créée. Je ne pouvais désormais plus vivre sans. C'était comme arracher à mon être un organe. C'était me retirer mon cœur, mes poumons. Il m'avait appris l'Amour en quelques mois, il m'avait découvert comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme un naturaliste ouvrant mon corps, il avait le secret de celle que j'étais. Il avait ouvert des portes à mes espoirs, mes espérances. Il m'avait fait femme, en si peu de temps. Qu'étaient quelques mois comparés à 17 ans ? Si peu et pourtant la clé de l'éternité. Il était mon Tout.

Il y a quelques mois, je ne connaissais pas la guerre. Ni son horreur, sa monstruosité, sa cruauté ou sa vérité. Je ne savais d'elle que ce qu'on voulait bien dire dans les livres d'histoire. Mais vivre les pertes, les combats, voir les morts tomber, des hommes être blessés, des sorciers devenir si mauvais, si noirs, non tout cela je l'ignorais. Quelque part j'aurais préféré être épargnée par cette atrocité mais c'était égoïste et lâche, Serpentard.

Mais je suis fière d'en faire partie, de me battre pour la liberté. Pour mon père, pour mon amour, pour ma vie. Participer à cette boucherie inhumaine, jeter des sorts et lutter, bravement, sans réfléchir, Gryffondor.

La vie peut se jouer en un un instant. Une seule seconde suffit pour tout faire basculer, un moment peut tout renverser, un jour peuvent tout changer. Ceci est l'histoire d'une vie chamboulée en quelques mois. L'histoire de ma vie.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, je vous dévoile enfin le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, mélange de romance, d'histoire de famille et d'un peu de tragédie. Elle aura pour fond l'intrigue d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce ne sera pas un grand roman d'aventures je vous préviens ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plût ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse voir ce que vous en pensez !**

** PS : Je tiens à dire que la personne dont parle Selena dans le deuxième paragraphe n'est PAS son père. Je ne cautionne pas l'inceste, cela me répugne donc certainement pas, au moins dans mes fictions ! Si c'était clair pour moi, ça peut très bien ne pas l'avoir été pour tout le monde donc je préfère le préciser :)**


	2. Quatorze ans plus tôt

**Quatorze ans plus tôt...**

Mes poumons étaient en feu, mon souffle erratique, mes muscles me faisaient mal, comme s'ils se déchiraient. Mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas. Sirius courait devant moi, me tenant la main pour ne pas me perdre dans cette rue pleine de passants moldus. Peter venait de créer une explosion qui avait causé la mort de plusieurs d'entre eux. Un capharnaüm impossible régnait ici et nous devions fuir. Les agents du Ministère ne tarderaient pas arriver et l'attraperaient sans aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Que leur fallait-il de plus ? Peter avait prétendu que Sirius avait tué James et Lily Potter et avait mystérieusement disparu après le retentissement de la déflagration. Il était le parfait coupable puisque personne ne savait qu'il n'était plus le Gardien de Secret mais que ce traitre de Pettigrow l'avait remplacé et trahi ses meilleurs amis.

Il pressa ma main dans la sienne, réclamant mon regard et je le posai sur lui, contemplant l'homme que j'aimais de toutes mes forces après l'avoir longuement détesté.

" Vega, déclara-t-il, ils sont là je le sens."

Je le regardais paniqué et il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la foule. Dans l'élan de ma course, j'atterrissais brutalement contre son torse. Il m'enlaça, me prenant tendrement dans ses bras et je levai la tête vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

" Vega, murmura-t-il encore, une once de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Sirius..."

Je caressais sa joue et il m'embrassa longuement, passionnément, le reste d'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, effrayé par la peur de me perdre. Mais c'était moi qui devait être terrifiée, c'était lui qui allait m'être enlevé !

" Non, cinglais-je autoritaire, stoppant le baiser ô combien étourdissant qu'il me donnait. Je t'interdis de ne plus te battre Sirius Black, tu m'entends ?"

Je le tirais par la main, tentant de le faire repartir mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je savais que ma taille serait éternellement un handicap !

" Sirius, l'implorais-je. Je t'en prie, mon Amour, je ne veux pas te perdre. Cours, cours avec moi. Allons-nous-en."

Une larme perla sur ma joue et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, déposant un baiser sur ma peau.

" Vega, mon étoile, va-t'en. Prend Lena et allez-vous en ! Allez-vous cacher loin, dans quelques années l'affaire se sera tassée, ils auront d'autres préoccupations que toi. Tu n'es que ma prétendue complice. Vega part s'il te plait. Ne traines pas."

J'entendis des cris, des exclamations dus à des mouvements de foule et je l'observais déchirée. Il était mon Amour, mon homme, mais Lena était seule à la maison entrain de dormir, depuis que j'avais transplané pour rejoindre Sirius à Godric's Hollow.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, y mettant tout mon être et mon amour pour lui et il murmura un "Je t'aime" sur mes lèvres.

Je lâchais sa main, accablée, nos regards toujours liés puis me mis à courir le plus vite possible, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, un mal-être grandissant dans mon ventre. Je ne m'arrêtais seulement que quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, trouvant une rue parallèle dans laquelle je me cachais pour observer.

Devais-je le faire sachant que ce que j'allais voir allait me faire souffrir ? Ma raison me criait de partir mais mon cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Comme je m'y attendais, la vue de Sirius enchainé et entouré par une dizaine d'hommes pointant leur baguette sur lui me fit atrocement mal. Des larmes m'aveuglèrent mais je les séchais rageusement. Le savoir si proche dans une si mauvaise posture mais ne pouvoir rien faire me torturait.

Il riait, comme fou, il riait à n'en plus finir. Trahi par Peter, abandonné par Remus après la mort de Lily et James. Seul, désespérément seul.

Mon cœur de brisa, me faisant tomber à genoux.

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Son nom était comme une mélodie entêtante, un leitmotiv douloureux, un credo désespéré.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, je transplanai, retrouvant la réconfortante atmosphère de sa maison devenue la nôtre. Comme une Mort-Vivante, je me dirigeais dans la chambre de notre fille et la contemplais, sentant la tristesse ressurgir plus violemment que jamais. Elle ne se souviendrait pas de son père, de son merveilleux père. Il ne la verrait pas grandir, devenir une grande fille, une femme. Alors que des sanglots agitèrent mes épaules, l'adrénaline remonta et je pris conscience que je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre. D'un moment à l'autre, les Aurors seraient là, m'emmèneraient également à Azkaban pour complicité de meurtre et me prendraient Selena. Non, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi !

Je réunissais les affaires à une vitesse incroyable, comme si j'avais la mort aux trousses, vidant la maison de mes biens les plus importants. Je passai devant une photo de nous trois et la regardais, les yeux embués de larmes et la serrait contre moi, ne pouvant me résoudre à la laisser.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignais la chambre de Lena et la pris dans mes bras doucement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Jetant un dernier regard mélancolique à ce qui fut notre antre de bonheur, je transplanais, disant adieu à mon passé.

* * *

**Voilà une sorte de préambule, un chapitre avant que la véritable histoire ne commence, les origines en quelques sortes. Je tenais à faire un chapitre de ce genre car c'est celui-ci qui m'a inspiré l'histoire :)**

**Celle qui parle, le point de vue de Quatorze ans plus tôt n'est pas le même que celui du Prologue pour la simple et bonne raison que mon histoire à deux temps, le présent, en 1995, celui de Selena, et le passé, en 1976, celui de sa mère qui écrit dans son Journal. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plût :) A bientôt !**


	3. Retour

**Chapitre 1 : Retour**

* * *

Je me sentais comme une étrangère, une exception. Au milieu du troupeau de futurs Première Année, la seule future Septième Année. Un cygne noir parmi des milliers de blancs. Pas vraiment à ma place.

Les noms défilaient et je restais là, debout, fière, alors qu'un par un les petits étaient repartis dans les différentes maisons. Il ne restait plus que quelques mioches quand je fus appelée. Je montais sur l'estrade, saluant d'un mouvement de tête la sous-directrice, une écossaise à l'accent épouvantable. Quoique je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour critiquer les accents anglais, parlant l'américain. Ceci dit il était pour moi le meilleur, bien plus classe que le vieil accent anglais pur-souche.

Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret de bois, croisant les jambes, sentant tous les regards sur moi. La majorité était curieuse, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Oui moi aussi je me le demandais.

Le Choixpeau se posa sur ma tête et j'entendis soudain une voix me parler. Mince ! Ma mère m'avait prévenue pourtant ! Il avait une voix gutturale, rauque et rocailleuse, comme sorti d'un sommeil de centaines d'années.

" Une Black alors...

- Whiteraven ! Le coupais-je.

- Hum...fut tout ce qu'il me répondit."

Non mais ! J'ai toujours porté le nom de ma mère, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connaissais pas mon père et maintenant que je suis "de retour" en Angleterre, il faudrait que cela change ? Certainement pas ! Bien que je sache mon appartenance à "la noble et très ancienne maison des Black" je ne compte pas en faire partie. Et que ce prétentieux héritier du titre, riche et aristocrate ne m'y force pas ! Qu'il essaye tiens !

" Brave et impulsive, comme son père...

- Pardon ?"

Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Mon Serpentard de père ne peut pas avoir les caractéristiques d'un Gryffondor !

" Et ignorante à ce que je vois...

- Je ne vous permets pas !"

Le Choixpeau rigola.

" Doucement petite lionne, je crois savoir dans quelle maison je vais te repartir.

- Ah ?

- Ce sera finalement bien plus facile que je l'avais supposé.

- L'erreur est humaine, et vu votre âge, il est normal que vous deveniez gâteux.

- Quoique peut-être... Acide et tranchante comme sa mère.

- Excusez-moi mais ma mère est la plus douce femme qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

- Douce comme l'amertume d'un pamplemousse et l'acidité d'un citron alors.

- Certainement pas !

- Têtue...

- Vous comptez faire la liste de tous mes défauts ?

- Implacable et venimeuse.

- Vous exagérez, je suis la gentillesse même !

- Ironique finalement. Pas si franche que je le pensais.

- C'est ce que je vous disais, vous devriez vous retirer, vous ne tenez plus la réputation qu'on m'a faite de vous.

- Vous êtes un paradoxe vivant Mlle Whiteraven-Black. Le parfait mélange de votre mère et de votre père.

- Donc ?"

Je voyais que les gens autour commençaient à s'impatienter. McGonagall faisait une moue agacée. Pour l'allégorie de la droiture et de la sagesse, Minerva n'était pas très patiente.

" Donc c'est à toi que revient ce choix. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

- Ma mère était à Serpentard.

-Je sais. Mais ton père non.

- Je ne connais pas mon père.

- Je sais aussi. Es-tu sure de toi ?

- Certaine.

- Très bien alors ce sera SERPENTARD !"

Je souris et me levais, enfin ! Peu d'applaudissements retentirent, seuls les Vert-et-Argent tapèrent dans leurs mains, avec leur traditionnelle élégance, heureux, je suppose, de voir une nouvelle élève intégrer leur maison.

Lorsque je fus debout, me dirigeant vers la maison que je m'étais attribuée, j'observais longuement mes "camarades" et soupirai discrètement. Je me sentis immédiatement à part, une nouvelle fois. J'étais bien loin de tous ces petits snobs prétentieux à l'éducation aristocratique L'ambiance de Poudlard était vraiment différente de celle de l'école de Salem. Aux Etats-Unis, tout était plus décontracté, conformément à l'esprit américain. Ici, je sentais que le regard comptait plus que tout dans la maison des Vert-et-Argent et j'allais devoir l'attraper si je voulais me faire une place parmi eux. Pourtant je ne regrettais pas une seconde mon choix. Je n'aurais pas supporté le manque de retenue des Gryffondor, au niveau des sentiments comme des actions.

Je cherchai des élèves de mon âge et mes yeux tombèrent sur un groupe de jeunes filles pouffant stupidement devant un apollon qui ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût et fis défiler les personnes. Tous semblaient fermés, méchants, puis un second groupe se démarqua. Celui-ci lançait des regards mauvais à chacun, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres. Morgane ! C'était choisir entre la peste et le choléra ! Supporter des idioties et des gloussements sur un tel torse d'un tel mec à longueur de journée ou entrer dans un nid de vipères hautaines et insupportablement mauvaises ? Pouffiasses ou connasses ? This is the question… Les vipères sont dangereuses, trop dangereuses ; les idiotes sont inoffensives et je ne voulais pas me créer de problèmes. Arriver en fin de cursus est déjà suffisant.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le premier groupe et m'asseyais entre une brune sulfureuse et un garçon de type hispanique. La pétasse me jeta un long regard, me détaillant de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils puis, alors que le silence s'était fait elle dit :

« Je suis Cassandra McFear. »

Je hochais la tête pour la saluer, casant l'information dans un coin de mon esprit, et, sentant qu'elle attendait une réponse, poursuivis :

« Selena Whiteraven-Black. »

Bon oui, j'avais abdiqué, mais pour m'assurer une certaine tranquillité je préférais indiquer mon second nom de famille. La famille Black était très respectée et cela éviterait, je l'espérais, de nombreuses questions auxquelles je ne souhaitais pas répondre. De plus, on me ficherait la paix ! Ma position sociale, imaginaire certes car je n'avais pas de lien véritable avec ma famille paternelle, en éloignerait pas mal.

L'espagnol se tourna vers moi et se présenta également :

« Rafael Aguilar. »

Mais je n'y faisais que très peu attention, j'avais en effet remarqué qu'à la mention de mon nom, l'apollon avait vivement relevé la tête. Je plissais les yeux, intriguée, et bientôt une multitude noms fut prononcée, mais le blond au regard d'acier qui m'intéressait le plus ne daigna pas me donner le sien. Bizarrement, et sans savoir pourquoi, je fus déçue mais comme à mon habitude ne le montrais pas.

Albus Dumbledore s'excusa du retard de la rentrée qui avait été causée par l'arrivée d'un membre du Ministère de la Magie tout nouvellement nommé ce qui avait déplacé le jour de rentrée au dimanche 3 Septembre. Il finit de présenter les professeurs de l'année 1995, dont un boudin rose qui crut bon de nous rappeler de son petit air pédant et insupportable "l'importance que le Ministère de la Magie accorde à l'éducation de tous les sorciers". Je ne me souvenais déjà plus du nom de ce macaron rose mais si elle espérait qu'on devienne amies, elle se mettait le doigt où je pense. Elle m'exaspérait déjà à un point inimaginable ! Mais bientôt les victuailles apparurent sur les tables de bois et chacun ne se préoccupa plus que de se nourrir. Peu gourmande, je finis de manger rapidement et profitais du reste du temps pour admirer le lieu.

Contrairement à l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, l'école de Poudlard avait une histoire datant de plus de 1000 ans et cela se sentait dans chacune des pierres des murs, sur chacune des bannières représentant les différentes maisons. Le plafond était impressionnant de beauté et de majesté. Il était une copie parfaite d'un ciel noir étoilé d'où mille bougies tombaient. On m'avait tellement vanté la magie du plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard que je ne pouvais qu'être impressionnée et extasiée. Oui cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était très beau !

L'Angleterre étant ce qu'elle était, la pluie et le noir de cette fin de soirée rendait la pièce sombre. Poudlard était paradoxalement triste et sinistre et au contraire chaleureux et vivant à la vue des élèves réjouis et vifs qui composaient les tables et du niveau sonore élevé de la salle.

Je sentis de nombreuses fois le regard du bel inconnu sur moi mais tentais d'y résister et de dissimuler au mieux cette étrange curiosité semblable à de l'attraction. Cet intérêt nouveau et insensé que je lui portais devait être dû à mon arrivée ici. Elle devrait disparaitre bien vite si je ne la faisais pas durer bêtement. Je regardais ailleurs, recherchant un nouveau centre d'attention, me fustigeant de penser comme ces poufs stupides que je méprisais depuis bien longtemps et dont je venais à peine de me moquer.

Mais il me rappelait bizarrement un autre élève dont j'avais croisé le regard en venant m'asseoir. Il m'avait semblé hautain, prétentieux. Une sorte de fils à papa pourri gâté, se croyant mieux que tous les autres. L'apollon semblait au moins plus modeste... Merde alors ! Ne pouvais-je pas me le sortir de la tête ? Je me levais, moitié contrariée contre moi-même, et mon voisin suivit mon mouvement. J'en profitais pour lui demander de me conduire à notre salle commune.

Le brun, Rafael si ma mémoire était bonne, hocha seulement la tête, presque imperceptiblement et nous quittâmes la table, rejoignant les couloirs du château dont les centaines d'alcôves donnaient sur un immense parc bordé par une forêt qui semblait interminable et dangereuse, la Forêt interdite. A côté de moi, le garçon restait silencieux et je tentais d'aborder un sujet de discussion mais nous arrivâmes dans ce qui devait être les cachots vu le froid qui y régnait et je frissonnai. L'Angleterre était décidément un pays glacial ! Il s'arrêta soudainement sans me prévenir, devant un mur nu et humide et prononça dans un murmure : " Fallandum est" ("Il faut tromper") Une porte se creusa dans le mur, taillée minutieusement d'ornements élégants, s'ouvrit et le Serpentard fit un geste, m'invitant à entrer avant lui.

Je découvris alors une grande pièce éclairée de lueurs vertes venant du plafond transparent. Cela donnait un effet surnaturel. Voyant que j'avais la tête en l'air, mon guide dit alors d'une voix basse :

" La salle commune des Serpentard est située sous le Lac de Poudlard."

Je le remerciais de son explication d'un signe de tête et après un silence demandais :

" Les Serpentard ne sont pas très loquaces, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire amusé, ils ne sont pas connus pour cette caractéristique.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, accordais-je.

- Ne te fie pas trop aux apparences, elles sont parfois fausses, surtout parmi nous, beaucoup portent un masque.

- Je sais ne pas me laisser aveugler par les préjugés."

Il acquiesça et après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit, disparut par l'un des escaliers de pierre. J'en aperçus un second et décidais de gravir celui-ci mais une voix me stoppa dans mon élan et je me retournai vers Warrington qui s'avançait vers moi, le regard sombre, la démarche dangereuse, tel un prédateur allant dévorer sa proie et déclara froidement :

" Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous ici Black, ni même d'où tu tiens ce nom, mais ne croît pas pouvoir jouer à la reine. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, tu n'es qu'une nouvelle qui doit faire ses preuves. Ton nom ne te donnera pas de privilèges.

- Ah non ? Pourtant c'est comme ça que ça marche ici non ?

- Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas permis de parler.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres."

Il serra la mâchoire et son regard noir et terrifiant sur moi, continua d'une voix tranchante :

" Nous régnons sur les Vert-et-Argent et ça ne risque pas de changer."

Je levais le menton, fière, presque arrogante, ne voulant pas me laisser écraser par un connard hautain de sa sorte et le défiais du regard. La colère passa dans ses yeux, guère habitué à se voir provoqué et contredis, et soudainement il fit un geste pour m'attraper à la gorge. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva plié en deux, un bras bloqué sur son dos, mon coude enserrant son cou. Il tenta de se débattre mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Par réflexe j'avais laissé agir mon côté "moldu", préférant la manière physique à un sort d'immobilisation. Vivre parmi les non-sorciers m'avait permis de développer la défense et le combat à mains nues, ne pouvant pas toujours utiliser une baguette. J'étais à ne pas en douter une Sang-Pure, mais si je devais survivre, peu importait de quelle manière je le faisais.

La porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le groupe avec lequel j'avais dîné, conduit par le dieu vivant en personne. Cassandra, surprise par notre position actuelle, me lança un regard interrogatif auquel je ne répondis pas, moitié par intention, moitié par impossibilité car le blond parla d'un ton sans appel :

" Lâche-le Whiteraven."

J'affrontai son regard acier mais me perdis dans ce maelström de nuances sensationnelles et restais silencieuse à le contempler bêtement.

" Tout de suite."

Sa voix claque dans le silence qui régnait et me réveilla. Je l'en remerciai, et après un instant je lâchai Warrington qui se retint de tomber. Je ricanai, moqueuse, et celui-ci me lança un regard noir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, pensais-je. Il ne fallait pas fléchir, ne pas leur offrir cette victoire et une supériorité sur moi.

Une minute passa sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge, ne parle, ne fasse quoique ce soit. Ce serait au premier qui craquerait. L'arrivée soudaine et inespérée d'une foule de dizaines d'élèves me permit de me fondre dans la masse et de disparaitre dans l'escalier des dortoirs féminins. Rejointe par Cassandra et deux autres filles, la première m'indiqua le nôtre. La pièce circulaire comportait quatre lits à baldaquins et aux draps de soie émeraude. Chacun d'eux était accompagné d'une armoire et d'une table de nuit d'ébène. Un lustre de cristal éclairait la pièce de milliers de rayons argentés. Les filles s'installèrent dans les lits qui devaient être les leurs et je pris celui qui restait et près duquel se trouvait déjà ma malle. Cassandra me présenta les deux filles inconnues. La blonde était Cornelia Acanthus et la rousse Victoria Peony. La première me toisa d'un air mauvais et supérieur, la rousse elle m'envoya un semblant de sourire, réprimé par un claquement de doigts manucurés de la teigneuse Cornelia. Celle-ci disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain qui était reliée à notre chambre, puis réapparut, tellement parfumée qu'une personne anosmique pourrait le sentir à des kilomètres. Je plissais le nez discrètement, ne souhaitant pas me faire incendier. Son uniforme avait été échangé avec un débardeur outrageux et une jupe laissait à peine de place à l'imagination. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'autre la suivit, telle son ombre, et elles quittèrent le dortoir.

Voyant mon regard questionneur, la jeune fille qui avait plus ou moins l'air de m'accepter dit :

" Elle est partie voir Malefoy, qui va encore une fois la repousser. Elle reviendra mauvaise et contrariée après éventuellement s'être fait baiser par Adrian Pucey."

Elle m'envoya un sourire complice et je fus une moue ironique et moqueuse. J'aimais bien cette Cassandra McFear, piquante et pas si Marie-couche-toi-là que je le pensais.

Je tentais ensuite de me rappeler qui pouvait bien être le dit Malefoy et je me souvins que Rafael avait essayé de me faire connaitre la hiérarchie de notre maison durant le repas, lorsque mon attention n'était ni focalisée sur le dieu grec ni sur la décoration. J'avais alors découvert sans véritable surprise que le petit pédant était " Le Prince des Serpentard", Drago Malefoy de son vrai nom. Mon apprentissage avait malheureusement tourné court lorsque le blond auquel nous arrivions et dont il me tardait de savoir le nom avait cogné un poing sur la table sans aucun préambule, faisant immédiatement taire mon informateur. J'avais laissé apparaitre sur mon visage un rictus agacé auquel il avait répondu par un regard glacial.

La brune me souhaita bonne nuit et je lui rendis la pareille, sentant que mon adaptation ici serait loin d'être aussi facile que je l'avais imaginé. Mais après tout, cela ne faisait que commencer...

Je sortis le carnet de ma cape, le glissais sous l'oreiller et me préparais à aller au lit. Quand je fus prête, je fermais les rideaux de velours verts et attrapai le journal, l'ouvrant pour commencer ma lecture.

* * *

**Pour imiter légèrement le style de J.K. Rowling, j'ai joué sur les noms de famille qui souvent révèlent la personnalité.**

**Whiteraven est un oxymore, un corbeau blanc Acanthus signifie acanthe comme vous avez pu le deviner qui représente la ruse Peony qui veut dire pivoine représentant la honte.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Mon retard a été causé par mes vacances en Angleterre où je n'ai pas réussi à poster le chapitre.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte :)**


	4. Le Journal

**Chapitre 2 : Le Journal**

* * *

La première page du journal avait été nouvellement écrite, en vue de l'encre de stylo que ma mère n'utilisait que depuis notre intégration au mode de vie américain, où les sorciers vivaient mélangés aux moldus, ce qui évitait tous sentiments de supériorité moi je vous le dis !

Il s'agissait d'un mot qu'elle m'avait adressé récemment, surement quelques jours seulement avant de me l'avoir offert en me faisant promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'être arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

" Ma belle Selena,

Je t'ai arrachée petite à ta terre natale, l'Angleterre, pour une raison que je ne t'ai jamais révélée. Je crois qu'il est désormais temps que tu saches pourquoi je l'ai fait et pourquoi aujourd'hui nous revenons alors que la Guerre ne va pas tarder à faire rage. J'aurais voulu te protéger jusqu'au bout, encore quelques années, mais je ne sais si cette horreur verra un jour la fin, et il fallait que je revois ton père. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui, ni même dis qui il était. J'aurais dû, certainement, mais la blessure était encore trop vive dans les premiers temps, et puis j'ai voulu oublier, recommencer. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'on ne peut oublier son passé et que c'était une erreur. Ton père m'a été injustement enlevé durant quatorze ans, à cause du même monstre qui sévit en ce moment et terrorise le monde sorcier. J'aurais pu décider de revenir plus tôt, l'année dernière alors que j'ai appris la nouvelle du "retour" de ton père, mais c'était plus compliqué que je le pensais. Il fallait t'inscrire à Poudlard, trouver un logement, un travail et des centaines de détails comme ceux-ci mais il me fallait surtout réfléchir à la chose même. Devais-je t'exposer au danger ainsi ? Etait-ce une bonne chose de revenir ici après un si long temps ? Se souviendrait-il de moi ? Me battrais-je ? Mille questions qui m'ont torturée, ont tourné dans mon cerveau pendant des mois entiers. Et puis oui, il le fallait. Je devais le voir encore une fois, tu devais savoir. Tu es grande désormais et je te fais confiance pour savoir de quel côté tu choisiras d'être. Je sais depuis bien longtemps de quel côté je suis. Je vais rejoindre ce mouvement de résistance contre Voldemort dont je faisais partie plus jeune. N'en parle à personne. Je ne sais si je peux te dévoiler son nom. Je te ferai part de tout, aux vacances prochaines.

J'ignore dans quelle maison tu seras repartie mais toutes n'en doute pas me rendront fière. Cependant, il y a de grandes chances que tu intègres Serpentard. Tu as toujours aimé manigancer des choses, tu es assez mystérieuse et rusée et ta famille est une grande habituée !

Je t'offre ici mes écrits retranscrivant l'histoire de ma vie et l'origine de la tienne. C'est aussi pour toi l'occasion de connaitre plus l'homme qui est ton père et dont tu ne sais absolument rien.

Ne t'attarde pas sur mes premières années, la véritable histoire commence en septembre 1976.

Prend soin de toi, je t'aime.

Ta mère, Véga Whiteraven. "

* * *

Une larme traitresse tomba sur ma joue et je souris tendrement en pensant à Maman. Elle me manquait tellement, je le ressentais désormais. Je n'avais jamais été habituée à ne pas la voir le soir. En Amérique, il n'y avait pas de pensionnat obligatoire. Nous habitions tout près de l'Institut et je rentrais chaque soir à la maison, après les cours. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien elle était chère à mes yeux, elle et sa bonne humeur, elle et son amour, son intelligence et sa malice.

Portant toujours un sourire sur mon visage métissé, je tournai la page et commençai la lecture de la vie adolescente de ma mère.

* * *

" Le 1er Septembre 1976, dortoir, Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Je n'aime pas les mercredis ! Et cet idiot de Black n'arrange rien. Mince alors ! J'ai pourtant grandi, mais il continue à m'appeler "ma petite étoile", "ma lumineuse petite étoile", "mon brillant petit astre" ou des conneries de ce genre. Dégoulinant de mièvrerie cachant une forte moquerie. Lumineuse bien sûr, je le suis autant qu'un trou noir ! Il se fiche de moi le goujat ! Je suis incontestablement brune, à la limite de l'ébène et j'ai la peau métissée, due à mes origines africaines. J'ai pourtant hérité d'un visage fin, ovale et gracieux selon ma mère et des "magnifiques yeux chocolatés et aussi profonds que les abysses océaniques" dont seuls les noirs héritent et que me vantent ma grand-mère depuis ma naissance. Petite ! Oui ça c'est le cas de le dire ! 1 mètre 60 tout au plus, ridicule à côté de ce grand idiot ! Je suis obligée de compenser par des hauts talons qui me torturent les pieds. Et il s'amuse à me le rappeler sans cesse et à me montrer sa soit disant supériorité en me coupant le chemin soudainement sur le quai de la gare de King Cross puis en m'envoyant un grand sourire hypocrite accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Connard ! Je le lui revaudrai ça ! J'ai dû demander à un deuxième année de ramasser ma malle.

Je ne connais pas vraiment Black en y pensant bien, seulement qu'il vient d'une grande famille que la mienne à été amenée à rencontrer plusieurs fois. Mais il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas être là où pour ne rester qu'une microseconde. Il est également mon principal concurrent en Sortilège et en Astronomie. Il est très bon élève sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, trop turbulent à ne pas en douter mais sacrément intelligent ! Il aurait fait un bon Serpentard s'il n'était pas si fonceur. J'ai été surprise de son entrée à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde. Tous les Black ne sont jamais allés qu'à Serpentard. Pourtant je crois que c'est mieux pour lui. Et bien mieux pour moi aussi ! Je n'ose même pas penser à l'idée qu'il ait été dans la même maison que moi. Quelle horreur cela aurait été ! Merlin... Enfin bon, il a trouvé là-bas ses meilleurs amis, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Il se sent bien chez les Lions, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été ici. Il a trouvé la force de résister à l'oppression des nobles familles de Sang-pur, d'y faire face. Il a aussi éventuellement trouvé le courage de faire une connerie monumentale mais ça !

Morgane ! Je suis en train de gâcher une page de mon journal pour ce crétin ! Surtout alors que c'est le jour de la rentrée. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête... Ce qui va s'avérer très dur sachant qu'Elyon et ADélia, malgré le fait qu'il soit en quelque sorte notre "ennemi" naturel doublé d'un imbécile congénital, le trouvent "tellement sexy".

IL. FAUT. QUE. J'ARRETE. DE. PARLER. DE. SIRIUS. BLACK !

J'ai donc retrouvé Ely et Délia dans notre compartiment habituel, attribué même. Qu'un petit crétin de première année pose ses fesses sur nos banquettes et il verra si les Détraqueurs sont plus effrayants que moi ! En parlant de ça, deux nouveaux morveux sont entrés et ont demandé à s'asseoir. J'ai levé les sourcils d'un air excessivement méprisant et les ai regardés la bouche pincée. Semblant ne pas comprendre ils se sont avancés et ma voix a claqué alors que les deux autres filles que je considérais alors comme mes amies se sont retenues de rire, prévoyant la tempête :

« Déguerpissez. »

Oui je le reconnais j'ai été clémente. Cela m'arrive une fois toutes les décennies.

L'un des deux, un futur Poufsouffle probablement, a chuchoté, pas vraiment discrètement, que nous étions méchantes. J'ai ricané avec mes deux amies et la plus grande a déclaré :

« Apprend petit que les Serpentard ne sont pas gentils. »

Ely s'est alors faussement insurgé :

« Voyons Délia, ne lui dit pas cela, il va déjà commencer à nous détester et ne voudra jamais rejoindre notre noble maison.

- Ce ne serait pas une grande perte... » Marmonnais-je.

Black est passé à ce moment-là, accompagné du brun binoclard hypnotisé par son lys et a rigolé :

« Ce qui ne risque pas d'être grand, c'est toi ma délicieuse petite étoile !

- Casses toi Black ! »

Il a suivi mon ordre tout en rigolant toujours, joyeux. Si je l'admire pour une chose, et interdiction de le répéter à qui que ce soit, c'est pour sa capacité à ne jamais se départir de son sourire quel que soit les situations. Même si on dirait un chien quand il rit ! Bref.

Mes deux acolytes m'ont regardée surprises et curieuses et j'ai fait un signe de la tête indiquant que je leur expliquerai plus tard. Les deux mioches ont déguerpi et dès que la porte fut refermée, les deux folles ont considéré que le "plus tard" était maintenant et m'ont sauté dessus...enfin façon de parler, on est plus classes et distingués que cela chez les Serpentard !

« Tu ne nous avais rien dit !

- "Ma petite étoile" ?

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Vous vous connaissez maintenant ?

- Est-ce qu'il a un aussi beau torse qu'on le dit ? »

Je ne me souviens plus laquelle des deux m'a demandé cela mais j'ai secoué la tête, découragée. J'ai pris une longue inspiration puis j'ai crié :

« Les filles ! »

Elles se sont tues immédiatement et j'ai continué après un petit moment :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous figurez mais il n'y a absolument rien entre Black et moi. Cela fait maintenant des années qu'il m'appelle ainsi sans que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils.

- Mais pas qu'il te regarde "comme ça"... A murmuré malicieusement Elyon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ai-je demandé, perdue.

Pour moi Black m'avait toujours vu comme une Serpentard à embêter, dont il fallait se moquer.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire Véga, m'a répondu ADélia. Ce qu'elle est entrain de sous-entendre c'est que Sirius Black te regarde comme si tu étais une délicieuse petite patacitrouille qu'il adorerait goûter.

- Dévorer même.

- Ou un nouveau Nimbus qu'il aimerait bien monté !

- Délia ! »

Nos voix ont claqué ensemble et j'ai regardé Ely, puis Délia, et nous avons toutes les trois été prises dans un fou rire interminable.

Je leur ai ensuite expliqué que nous avions tous les deux appris durant l'été que nous étions destinés à nous marier à la fin de notre scolarité, étant tous deux héritiers de grandes, nobles et riches familles de Sang-Pur. Elles ont manifesté leur heureuse surprise par des exclamations mais m'ont tout de même lancé des regards entendus. Je leur ai répondu par un regard blasé et désespéré et Délia a répliqué :

" Enfin Véga, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais fiancée à Avery."

J'ai fait une grimace dégoutée et ai reconnus à grande peine qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

" Certes, ai-je accordé, mais de toute manière ce n'est plus d'actualité."

Ma déclaration leur a causé une telle surprise qu'elles se sont tues en haussant un sourcil, interrogatives.

C'est fou comme ces deux-là se ressemblent ! Pas tellement physiquement, mais moralement elles sont comme d'eau goutte d'eau, totalement identiques. Mêmes réactions, mêmes idées, mêmes pensées. Certains les surnomment les siamoises.

Mon vagabondage n'a pas dû leur plaire car Ely a perdu patience :

" Explique !"

J'ai rigolé et leur ai enfin raconté que ne supportant plus l'atmosphère familiale du Square Grimmaurd, cet imbécile de Black avait trouvé bon de partir de chez lui en insultant sa mère de vieille acariâtre raciste. Alors évidemment il avait été renié et déshérité et le mariage avait été annulé. Walburga, la mère de Sirius avait proposé à Mère de me fiancer à Regulus, son cadet d'un an, Serpentard et convaincu du bien-fondé de la suprématie du sang-pur. Mère avait habilement décliné la proposition et je me retrouvais alors libre de tout engagement !

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à raconter nos vacances respectives et le Château fut ensuite à l'horizon, nous obligeant à passer nos uniformes puis à nous préparer à l'arrivée. La cérémonie de rentrée a été longue, comme chaque année, Dumbledore nous a fait son discours habituel, le Choixpeau sa petite chanson. Le professeur des défenses contre les Forces du Mal a encore changé. Il doit véritablement avoir une malédiction sur ce poste même si je trouve l'idée ridicule.

J'ai retrouvé mon dortoir et mon lit sur lequel je suis confortablement assise.

Je n'ai pas vu Black de toute la soirée, j'étais dos à la table des Gryffondor, quelle malchance ! Note cher Journal, mon ton ô combien ironique. On raconte que c'est chez son meilleur ami Potter qu'il a passé le reste de ses vacances. Est-ce qu'il compte gratter la charité le restant de notre scolarité ? Lui ce fier Lion ? Quelle image délectable que celle de Sirius Black agenouillé devant Mrs. Potter, les mains liées, levées vers elle, le regard suppliant, l'implorant de l'héberger. Quel délice !

Même si je n'aime pas non plus ce prétentieux de James Potter, toujours à faire son intéressant. Quoique je lui pardonne son autosuffisance et sa trop grande confiance en soi grâce à la façon dit il traite Severus Rogue. Il n'y a pas plus agaçant que lui ! Bon, il n'est pas méchant, il veut le faire croire mais il est incontestablement et pitoyablement amoureux de Lily Evans, lui aussi. Il joue les apprentis-Mangemort et ça m'exaspère. J'ai beau être de Sang-pur, exterminer les Sang-de-Bourbe c'est un peu extrémiste. Et personnellement ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait, ils n'ont pas volé leur magie, ceci est une idée stupide, et ne sont pas vraiment inférieurs. Que ce Lord de pacotille le prouve ! Pire, il est lui-même Sang-mêlé ! C'est le Sombral qui se fout de l'Hippogriffe ! Enfin... Je ne veux pas me mêler de cela.

Pour en revenir à Severus, cet arriéré a traité Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe devant tout le monde alors qu'elle venait de le défendre à cause de sa foutue fierté. Il a beau être intelligent, il ne serait pas à Serpentard sinon, il peut parfois manquer sérieusement de capacités intellectuelles. Ça doit être le syndrome de la masculinité.

Autre chose, Ely est partie en France cet été et à rencontrer un garçon qu'elle aime beaucoup. Problème, c'est un moldu. Ils se sont vus en cachette et continuent de s'envoyer des lettres sans que ses parents le sachent. Cela ne me plait pas trop... Je n'ai rien contre les moldus particulièrement mais cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle si Marcus et Agrippa Clearwood venaient à l'apprendre.

Je te laisse Journal, il est tard et le sommeil m'emporte."

* * *

Je fermais le beau et élégant carnet de cuir italien, le laçait d'un sort et caressai les ornements d'argent représentants les initiales de ma mère entremêlées. Mes pensées étaient toutes dans le passé. Je glissai pensivement le Journal sous mon oreiller et me couchais. Mes yeux n'étaient fermés que depuis quelques secondes que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant passer celles que je deviens être Cornelia et Victoria. Je reconnus la blonde à son juron mécontent. Cassandra avait vu juste, Malefoy l'avait envoyé paitre, ce qui ne devait pas être la première ni la dernière fois. Je souris, amusée de son malheur et m'endormis ainsi sans plus de considération.

* * *

**Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :)**

**Nous découvrons un peu qui est la mère de Selena, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ! **

**Je repars en vacances mais j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! **


	5. Serpents Contre Lions

** Serpents Contre Lions **

* * *

Nous étions aujourd'hui le second jour de cours. La journée d'hier s'était écoulée si rapidement que je ne l'avais pas vu passer. Entre la découverte de l'imprévisible Château de Poudlard qui m'avait causé de nombreux retards en cours -je g'en foutrais des escaliers mouvants moi !- la rencontre de mes nouveaux professeurs dont je n'avais que peu retenu le nom et celle de mes "camarades" de classe Serpentard qui se trouvaient être mélangés à d'autres dans certains cours, j'avais vite attrapé un mal de tête phénoménal. Je m'étais donc couchée une fois le diner fini, sans même lire un autre morceau du journal de Maman. Grâce à Morgane, cette journée-là allait être moins éprouvante puisque mes deux seuls cours étaient ceux de la matinée.

Enfin ça, c'est que je pensais avant de rencontrer Rogue.

Cependant,je devais admettre que même s'il était une chauve-souris taciturne et sadique, j'aimais beaucoup les potions. L'art des Potions comme disait celui-ci. À Salem, ces cours étaient dispensés par un vieux maître de potions un peu sénile et accompagnant chacun de nos gestes. Malgré la cruauté du directeur des Vert-et-Argent, il était rigoureux, perfectionniste et même s'il n'était pas pédagogue, il veillait à ce que nous apprenions par nous-même. J'avais toujours aimé confectionner des élixirs, philtres ou remèdes mais c'était beaucoup plus passionnant ici. Nous partagions ce cours avec les Gryffondor ce qui visiblement n'enchantait personne. Je n'avais d'a priori sur les Rouge-et-Or mais il semblait que c'était la guerre contre eux et les miens. Je les dévisageaient un à un, posant mes yeux sur une grande fille à la peau bien plus noire que la mienne, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval qui observait l'un des deux jumeaux roux derrière elle, les Weasley selon ce que m'avait dit Cassandra, ma voisine de paillasse. Ces deux-là étaient turbulents et n'arrêtaient pas de rire, semblant conspirer contre nous. L'un des deux croisa mon regard et me fixa un instant avant de se retourner vers son frère. Je n'y fis pas attention et continuais mon examination. La voisine de la noire était plus petite, de peau mate, un peu baraquée, totalement désintéressée du cours. Derrière les rouquins se trouvaient un garçon noir -encore un !-un grand sourire sur les lèvres, parlant avec agitation à ceux de devant, faisant valser ses dreadlocks.

" Mr. Jordan ! Taisez-vous !" aboya Rogue.

Le grand noir se tassa sur son tabouret et se tut. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et après avoir rendu un échantillon de potion dans une fiole au professeur, je m'éclipsais.

A la sortie, les deux jumeaux étaient adossés au mur et je passai sans leur accorder un regard. Seulement les deux m'entourèrent et je me retrouvais coincée. Je m'arrêtai abruptement, les regardais l'un après l'autre et je demandais :

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Ils se fixèrent puis l'un commença :

" La question Beauté, c'est plutôt toi..."

Et l'autre finit :

"...qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?"

Je les dévisageais, surprise et répondis :

" Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Mauvaise réponse !

- Je dirais même plus, très mauvaise réponse !"

Je soufflais, déjà fatiguée de leurs pitreries de jumeaux et repris ma marche.

L'un me souffla alors dans l'oreille :

" Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté du cours...

-...de nous regarder.

- Vous êtes ridiculement prétentieux !

- Tu entends ça Forge ? Une Serpentard nous traiter de "prétentieux". Quel blasphème !

- J'entends bien Gred, ça mérite bien une vengeance."

Je me stoppai à nouveau et les regardais déterminée à les voir me lâcher immédiatement.

" Écoutez bien tous les deux, vos imbécilités ne m'amusent pas. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Allez embêter qui vous voulez mais fichez moi le camp."

Les deux ne bougèrent pas.

" Tout de suite. Ou sinon vous regretterez d'être restés. Je ne suis pas une Black pour rien. On n'est pas bien net dans la famille. Je crois que vous connaissez tante Bella ?"

Je bluffais évidemment, cette folle à lier n'était certainement pas ma tante. Enfin même s'il était possible après la lecture du journal de ma mère que je sois la fille de Sirius Black -quoique mon père pourrait aussi être Regulus- elle ne serait que ma grande-cousine. Beurk ! Quoiqu'il en soit, cela marcha. Les deux grands benêts me sourirent facétieusement puis repartirent avec une dernière phrase dite à l'unisson qu'ils voulurent faire sonner comme un avertissement.

" On se reverra !"

Enfin seule je soupirais et me dirigeais vers mon second cours de la journée, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Seulement vingt minutes, je n'allais jamais survivre jusqu'à la fin du cours. Si je n'appréciais déjà pas cet affreux crapaud d'Ombrage, c'était un euphémisme désormais. Elle se prenait pour la reine du monde, ne jurait que par ce satané ministère qui ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Nous étions le second jour de cours, pourtant on m'avait déjà raconté les déclarations que tous trouvaient "folles" et "farfelues", dignes de celle d'une certaine "Loufoca Lovegood", clamées par Harry Potter. Évidemment je connaissais son histoire, il était connu dans l'intégralité du monde magique, même aux États-Unis où les informations mettaient un temps affreusement longs à venir d'outre-Atlantique. Je ricanais en silence face à l'hypocrisie des Serpentard qui traitaient Potter de fou. La majorité d'entre eux avait des parents au service ou adhérant aux idées du Lord Noir et savait pertinemment qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Mais donner raison à "Saint-Potter" ? Jamais ! Et puis il fallait garder l'information secrète. Pour l'effet de surprise...

Ombrage me donnait la nausée, vraiment, et son rire me donnait envie de l'étrangler. Je fus heureuse de partager ce cours aussi avec les Gryffondor et surtout avec les jumeaux qui la faisaient déjà sortir de ses gonds. Pour cela j'enlevais tout ce que j'avais dit de méchant sur eux ! Enfin presque tout, je ne m'habituerai jamais à leur couleur de cheveux...

Défense contre les Forces du Mal donc... Cours où nous ne faisions rien fait d'autre que de lire un livre accepté -entendez par là revu et corrigé- par le Ministère.

La meringue rose fit une remarque insultante sur les loup-garous et les deux roux s'enflammèrent pour je ne sais quelle raison, provoquant des étincelles sur son gros derrière d'hippopotame. Ombrage, rouge de fureur, se retourna vers eux, le regard fou et dangereux et les colla sur le champ. Ils éclatèrent de rire, contents d'eux et je ricanais également. La "professeur" m'envoya un sale regard et je lui souris, faussement innocente. Les jumeaux m'avaient remarqué aussi, malheureusement...

Le cours fut enfin terminé après deux heures insupportables et encore une fois, les deux affreux débarquèrent à mes côtés.

" C'est vous en vérité, qui ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi !

- Elle a le sens de l'humour cette petite !"

Ils redevinrent plus sérieux et me regardèrent étrangement :

" Selena Whiteraven-Black vous êtes décidément...

- ...une bien étrange personne.

- Plait-il ? Demandais-je.

- Et bien Mademoiselle il est bien rare...

- ...de voir une Serpentard rire à nos blagues.

- Je ne riais pas à vos "blagues", je riais devant le ridicule d'Ombrage.

- Ce qui revient au même, tu as ris.

- Vous les Gryffondor êtes incapable de différencier les nuances, un rire reste un rire, des larmes restent des larmes.

- En vérité... dit l'un.

- ...nous ne voyons pas vraiment la différence...

-...entre un rire et un rire."

Ils me sourirent, insupportables et je lâchais un juron d'exaspération.

" Je te l'avais dit Gred, cette fille est étrange !

- Je suis bien d'accord Forge !

- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là." ronchonnais-je.

L'un leva la main vers ma tête, en rigolant, souhaitant surement m'ébouriffer les cheveux et je la reculais avec force et précipitation.

" J'espère que tu n'allais pas faire ce que je pense Weasley, grinçais-je menaçante. Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie que tu peux apprivoiser et dresser."

Il me regarda surpris et mes yeux envoyèrent des éclairs.

Je me détournais de lui et leur ventre gargouilla. Je réprimais une moue dégoutée. Aucune tenue !

" Bon... dirent-ils ensemble.

- ...ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec toi...

- ...mais le déjeuner nous appelle !"

Ils disparurent à la vitesse de la lumière sans préambule, ce qui était loin de me déranger. Je ne regrettais pas mon entrée dans la noble maison émeraude, je n'avais pas d'haine ou de répulsion envers les Gryffondor, mais au moins nous savions nous tenir. Quelques minutes à leurs côtés étaient bien suffisantes !

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger, je vis arriver le groupe de Serpentard de Cinquième Année dirigé par Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait mécontent, pas de chance !

" Whiteraven, tonna-t-il. Goyle m'a rapporté qu'il venait de te voir en compagnie des Weasley."

Ce n'était pas une question, je ne pris donc pas la peine de répondre.

" Je te préviens, tu ne connais peut être pas encore très bien les règles de notre maison, mais il va falloir que tu te trouves vite quelqu'un pour te les apprendre car je ne tolèrerai aucun autre écart de conduite. Nous ne nous mélangeons pas, est-ce clair ? Les autres ne sont là que pour subir nos brimades et nos insultes.

- Ce qui explique les problèmes de consanguinité...murmurais-je mauvaise.

- Nous leur sommes supérieurs et je, insista-t-il, te suis supérieur.

- Pardon ? M'insurgeais-je. Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Parce que tu es un Malefoy tu crois pouvoir me diriger ? Tu penses que je vais faire des courbettes devant toi et acquiescer à tout ce que tu me dis, obéir à chacun de tes ordres ? Tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas ton objet, ton jouet ou ta chose. Et tu me dois le respect, j'ai deux ans de plus que toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela marche ici, gronda-t-il glacial et furieux. Je ne te permets pas de mettre en place le système que tu veux. Les règles sont établies. Il va falloir t'y faire. Tu es mon sous-fifre, Whiteraven. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme tu viens de le faire ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Compris ?

- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te répondes "Oui mon maître" ?"

En une seconde il m'avait plaqué au mur. Non mais ce n'était pas possible, c'étaient tous des violents ici. Le reste du groupe nous regardaient, semblant se délecter du spectacle.

" Tu n'es rien ici, susurra-t-il d'une voix orageuse. Je suis le Prince de Serpentard, héritier d'une longue et noble lignée de Sang-Pur. Qui es-tu toi ?"

Je ne répondis pas, d'une part parce que cela m'était impossible, ma gorge étant serrée dans l'étau de fer de sa poigne, de l'autre parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ma mère était Vega Whiteraven, fille de deux héritiers de nobles et pures familles depuis des siècles. Mais qui était mon père ? Sirius Black, traitre-à-son-sang, captif évadé de la prison d'Azkaban ? Regulus Black, son frère, ancien Mangemort repenti, ayant trahi Voldemort à la fin de sa vie ?

Mes divagations n'arrangeaient pas les choses, je n'avais toujours rien à dire. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce petit connard pense que je me taisais par soumission. Voulant lui manifester tout mon dégout sans cracher, ce qu'au passage je trouvais absolument répugnant et indigne d'une personne éduquée, je fis une grimace d'aversion. Ce qui évidement ne lui plut pas. Il serra plus fort sur mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer correctement mais je continuais de soutenir le regard. Je n'allais pas laisser ce gamin imbu de lui-même se sentir plus fort que moi.

" Drago lâche-là." exigea calmement une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Malefoy me dévisagea méchamment, souffla un juron à mon égard et me lâcha violemment. Mes pieds retrouvèrent le contact du sol avec un grand soulagement et je frottais mon cou pour éviter de garder des traces. Je ne remerciais pas mon sauveur, ni même le regardais.

" Je m'en occupe, continua-t-il. Allez-y."

J'entendis des bruits de pas quelques secondes plus tard puis ils disparurent alors que le groupe s'éloignait.

La tête baissée, je sentis une main se poser sur mon cou que je savais rouge, juste à côté de la mienne. Je reculais précipitamment en relevant la tête, mais me retrouvais à nouveau contre le mur.

Je reconnus alors l'adonis et étrangement son regard n'était pas froid et énervé.

" Tu devrais faire attention et ne pas prendre ces avertissements à la légère, Drago ne plaisante pas souvent."

Je lui jetais un regard disant "Non ? Sans blague !".

Il n'y fit pas attention ce qui m'énerva moi. Je n'aimais pas être ignorée.

" Évite dans le futur de trainer avec des élèves des autres maisons, surtout des Gryffondor.

- Je ne traine pas avec des Gryffondor ! Répliquais-je.

- Ah non ? Pourtant je t'ai vu à la fin des cours avec eux.

- Tu m'observes peut-être ?

- Peut-être..."

Sa réponse me troubla et je le cachais en m'emportant.

" Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Je fais ce que je désire !

- Tu vas pourtant m'écouter et ne plus le refaire.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que sa marche ici.

- Une véritable dictature alors !

- Tout de suite les grands mots.

- Vous m'exaspérez, tous, avec vos airs de maitres des lieux, de souverains ! Je ne compte pas me faire commander !

- Tu le feras, tu n'as pas le choix."

Je détournais la tête, posant mon regard sur quelque chose qui m'insupportait et me déstabilisait moins et soufflais, lasse.

" Écoute-moi Whiteraven, tu es nouvelle ici et tu ne vas pas faire tes propres lois. Ton nom te permet déjà de ne pas souffrir comme les véritables sous-fifres de Serpentard qui ramassent toutes les corvées, alors fais un effort. Nous ne te demandons pas grand-chose, seulement de ne pas faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondor. Et je te conseille de te faire oublier un peu sinon Drago t'aura dans le collimateur et tu n'apprécierais pas j'en suis sûr.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison d'appliquer ce que tu me demandes à la lettre ?

- Parce que Selena, susurra-t-il, commençant à être exaspéré par mon incapacité à plier et ma persévérance, ici, c'est moi qui dirige chaque chose et chacun.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demandais-je sardonique, un sourcil levé.

- C'est simple, répondit-il en se penchant vers moi comme si j'étais une enfant à qui l'on apprenait une leçon très importante, parce que je suis le Roi."

Avant que la phrase s'imprime dans mon esprit, il avait déjà disparu. Je me retrouvais seule, à cran, agacée par leur comportement à tous. Leur air de supériorité, de prétention me tapait sur les nerfs mais si je pardonnais à Drago Malefoy qui lui était con de nature, l'éphèbe à la physionomie de rêve, lui, m'agaçait d'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas encore son nom. Je tapais des poings contre le mur et posait ma tête dessus, mon front contre le froid des pierres. Merlin ! Que faisais-je là ?

* * *

** Voici voilà ! Comment allez-vous ? :) Moi je ressemble à une glace vanille/fraise avec mes traces de bronzage x) Je n'ai pas pu faire la nuit du FOF cependant je posterais tout de même mes drabbles sur les thèmes donnés. (Mention spéciale à Picotti qui m'a fait bien rire à ne pas comprendre comment mettre les liens, ça m'a rappelé moi qui galèrais pendant des heures également !) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Première confrontation avec l'adonis toujours et encore mystérieux, premiers récits de cours...**

Selena n'est décidément pas faite pour se faire invisible !

Merci à Clina : J'aime bien aussi Véga, pour Sirius il fallait une fille de caractère ! Cependant tu verras qu'elle succombera assez vite à son charme ravageur ;)

Merci à Picotti : j'espère que les deux continueront à te plaire :) Oui je sais pour les Black mais s'il y en a un qui est bien connu pour ne pas être allé à Gryffondor, c'est bien Sirius ! Alphard est de la partie (enfin plus tard) t'en fais pas ! Selena se demande si Regulus ne peut pas être son père : il ne s'agit pas d'une inattention de ma part. Je sais bien qu'il était à Serpentard, mais Selena elle n'en sais rien du tout, ou l'a oublié. Elle vient des Etats-Unis et n'a jamais eu de lien véritable avec la famille Black. Il serait étonnant qu'elle en connaisse chaque détail. Remus arrivera un peu plus tard ;) juste pour toi, j'essayerais d'en mettre un peu plus que prévu. Une petite phase par-ci par-la ;p

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! :) 


	6. Cette Inconnue Liberté

** DISCLAIMER : J'ai beau avoir les initiales J.K, elles ne sont pas suivies de Rowling. Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls Véga et Selena Whiteraven ainsi que le "Roi" et quelques autres sont issus de mon imagination affriolante.**

Cette Inconnue Liberté 

* * *

" Le 2 Septembre 1976, dortoir, Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te raconter aujourd'hui, rien de croustillant en tous cas et tu m'en vois désolée.

La rumeur concernant Black s'avère être vraie, c'est bien chez les Potter que cet imbécile est allé se réfugier. Pauvre chou, il ne supportait plus Maman Walburga ! Je suis mauvaise je l'admets. En vérité je crois que je suis jalouse de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il m'énerve autant. Il a eu le courage que je n'aurais jamais, celui de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante qui règne dans les familles comme les nôtres. Etouffante oui, pourtant l'ambiance est pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid. Comme si l'air avait été totalement privé de tous bons sentiments. Dès notre première respiration, on nous intoxique de mensonges, dès notre premier mot on nous inculque des croyances ignobles et fausses, des préjugés qui resteront gravés en nous toute notre vie. Que peut un enfant contre ce monde cruel fait d'insensibles parents qu'est celui des Sang-Purs de grande famille ? Je n'aime pas les Weasley, pas parce qu'ils sont des Traîtres à leur sang, des belettes sans le sous entassés dans leur Terrier. Non, je ne les aime pas car ils ont eu la chance et la bravoure de sortir, de s'échapper de ce système. Ils sont pauvres, n'ont que l'héritage de leur feue noble famille mais ils semblent être plus heureux que tous les aristocrates que nous sommes, réunis.

Sirius l'a fait. Il s'est libéré. Il a choisi de vivre sa propre vie, de faire ses propres choix. Et cela m'énerve plus que de raison. Cela ne devrait pas être le cas pourtant c'est ainsi, je ne peux pas faire disparaître ce foutu sentiment d'envie qui me tord les entrailles.

Je suis une Serpentard, je n'aurais jamais la volonté, la détermination et la force de partir de chez moi, de renier mes origines, d'abandonner mon héritage. Peu importe combien mes parents se fichent de moi, peu importe cette haine que j'ai contre tous ces parents qui portent plus d'attention à leur compte en banque, leur restant de Whisky, leurs réceptions, leur nombre de robes en soie ou en velours, qu'à leur propre fille. Cette fille qui n'a pas eu d'autre éducation que l'apprentissage de la supériorité des sorciers de sang pur, de l'infériorité des Sang-de-Bourbe, des Cracmols, des Traîtres à leur sang, de la monstruosité des Hybrides, de la servitude des Elfes de maison. Un enfant naît innocent, naïf et crédule. Ils le salissent de leurs mensonges, de leurs préjugés. Peut-il lutter ? On lui fait apprendre et répéter des fausses vérités affreuses et pétries de racisme. On lui fait penser, croire et dire ce que l'on veut. Chaque chose proférée de la bouche d'un adulte est une vérité incontestable. Peut-il seulement faire la part des choses ? Réfléchir par lui-même ? Se forger ses propres idées ? Distinguer le vrai du faux ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je viens d'avoir seize ans et ce fut seulement durant l'année dernière que j'ai commencé à comprendre que toutes mes croyances du monde, mes bases éducatives, n'étaient qu'un tissus d'absurdités et que j'ai commencé à contester tout cela. Lily Evans, Gryffondor et Née-Moldue de son état, a toujours été l'une des meilleurs élèves de notre année. En quoi alors les Sang-Purs seraient-ils supérieurs aux Sang-Impurs ? C'est une évidence maintenant, je le sais et cela me rend folle !

Je le déteste ! Honnêtement, je le déteste de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme ! Je le déteste de me faire ressentir cela ! Si l'année dernière j'ai remis en question tout ce qu'on m'avait enseigné, je l'ai accepté sans rien dire. Je ne veux pas prendre position, ni pour ni contre. Je suis une Serpentard, Morgane ! Je ne suis ni une rebelle, ni une contestataire. Je ne compte pas renverser un système établi depuis des centaines d'années. C'est ainsi et c'est tout.

Il m'énerve ! Plus que cela il m'exècre ! Comment se permet-il de bousculer mes positions de cette manière ? De me faire douter ? De me chambouler autant ? Le petit con ! J'en viens à me demander s'il n'y a vraiment aucune possibilité de me libérer moi aussi !

Je me sens mal... Et je le hais !... Il faut que j'en parle à Ely et Delia, elles seules pourront me résonner. Quoiqu'en ce moment Elyon n'est plus la meilleure personne placée puisqu'elle communique avec un Moldu par lettres, mais je te l'ai déjà dit n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien. Donc, elle me dira que c'est normal, que c'est une bonne chose que je me rende compte de l'injustice de ce monde, de l'inégalité, de la monstruosité de ce système… Le grand frère d'Elyon, qui a quatre ans de plus qu'elle, a épousé il y a quelques mois une Sang-Mêlée qui ne convenait pas aux critères des Clearwood. Il n'a pas été condamné par ses parents pour cela, mais il a donné de mauvaises idées à Elyon. Elle continue à dire que ce n'est pas grave. Non en effet, jusqu'au jour où elle sera démasquée. Bien sûr que je ne la dénoncerai pas, elle est ma meilleure amie et même si cela me dérangeait vraiment, je ne le ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne la trahirais pas. Ely est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Tant que je n'y suis pas mêlée. Adelia est la plus sévère dans cette histoire mais nous nous sommes promis un jour que quoique l'une fasse, cela ne signerait pas l'arrêt de mort de notre amitié.

Je dois penser à autre chose sinon je vais exploser... Ce qui ferait trop plaisir à ce vantard de Black d'ailleurs ! Mais attend...! Je t'ai sérieusement dit que je n'avais "pas grand-chose à te raconter" ? Quelle erreur ! Comment ai-je ou oublier cela ? C'était ce matin-même pourtant... Je deviens gâteuse je crois, pauvre de moi... Qui embêtera Sirius Black autant que je le fais après ma mort ? Il s'ennuierait le pauvre de ne plus avoir de « petite » ennemie à critiquer et à faire enrager. Je suis certaine que je lui manquerais à ce fichu Rouge-et-Or prétentieux… Bref.

Nous étions donc en cours de Sortilèges avec Flitwick et ce grand malin a voulu montrer l'étendue de ses compétences tandis que nous révisions un sort appris l'année dernière en cinquième année, le Sortilège de Mutisme. Il a alors lancé un si puissant et habile "Silencio" que l'ensemble de la classe exceptés lui, les autres Maraudeurs et le professeur a subit ses effets. J'ai été également touchée, évidemment. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié cela va sans dire, mais j'étais incapable de lui cracher combien il me répugnait et combien il allait souffrir pour avoir osé faire ça. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux avec un sourire radieux et s'est vanté en me faisant un clin d'œil :

« Alors Whiteraven, ça te laisse sans voix ! »

J'ai explosé de rage intérieurement, gardant mon précieux self-control et ma superbe malgré la mortification qu'il me faisait subir. J'aurais voulu l'étrangler à ce moment précis. Serrer son cou entre mes agiles mains et le comprimer petit à petit, lui coupant lentement le souffle, ses yeux emplis de terreur dans les miens, plein de sadisme. Mais Flitwick a applaudi "l'exploit" de Black, coupant court à mes rêves vengeurs jouissifs, et l'a félicité avec des exclamations enchantées. Puis enfin, il a semblé remarquer notre agacement, doux euphémisme pour qualifier le sentiment de haine et d'envies de meurtre qui émanait de chacun de nous, et il a jeté un "Finite Incantatem" et nous avons retrouvé la parole. À cet instant-là, un brouhaha impossible a explosé dans la salle, mélange de proférations de vengeance, de menaces et d'insultes de la part des Serpentard et de rires et compliments des Gryffondor. Quels moutons ceux-là ! De vrais larbins au service de leur maître ! Potter a sauté sur son ami et Il est inutile de dire que chacun de nous, les Vert-et-Argent, se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Black mais notre contenance digne et noble nous a retenus à notre place.

Évidemment, cette pouffiasse de Lisa Knightley elle, a rigolé en faisant bouger outrageusement sa poitrine sur-gonflée devant les yeux de Black, ce qui fit ressortir son coté de tombeur et doubler la taille de ses chevilles. J'ai sifflé devant ce pitoyable spectacle de chatte en chaleur et Black qui avait entendu m'a fait un sourire en coin, me croyant jalouse. Moi jalouse ! Non mais franchement il se prend pour le roi ! Cela m'a fait enrager pour la simple et bonne raison que je déteste ce genre de filles. Elles me font sortir de mes gonds. Et pourtant il en faut de l'obstination pour me faire exploser. Seul ce satané Black semble avoir le secret de cet art qu'il perfectionne régulièrement... Je ne suis pas le mur de glace qu'est Severus Rogue mais j'intériorise les choses. Te les écrire me permet de délaisser toutes ces émotions, de me vider comme une Pensine permet à un sorcier de mettre de côté tous les souvenirs qu'il souhaite. J'ai appris depuis toute petite à plier toutes ses émotions incontrôlables sans la force mentale nécessaire, comme on plie un bout de feuille en un pliage minuscule et à les ranger dans une boite dans un coin de mon esprit. Ce dont un Gryffondor ne sera jamais capable d'ailleurs. Être une très bonne Occlumens m'aide énormément je dois l'admettre.

Passons aux futilités maintenant ! Athéna, mon hibou grand-duc, m'a apporté un nouveau flacon du parfum que ma mère a fait confectionner pour moi à l'occasion de mon quatorzième anniversaire. Si de manière générale les cadeaux qui me sont offerts de la part de mes parents sont des choses superflus et pas du tout de mon goût, je dois avouer que j'ai été particulièrement surprise de ce cadeau-ci, d'une façon agréable. Mère m'explique dans sa missive que le parfumeur qui a composé ma propre fragrance, Côme de Grasse, un français, avait dû se déplacer pour aller lui-même récolter le patchouli dont il avait besoin pour la fabrication de l'essence sur l'Ile de Java et que cela avait allongé le délai initial. C'est pourquoi elle ne l'avait reçu que aujourd'hui et me l'avait immédiatement envoyé. Je l'adore ! Il a pour note de tête la rose et le freesia, pour note de cœur le magnolia et l'orchidée et pour note de fond le jasmin et le fameux patchouli. Il est frais, profond et élégant. Juste parfait pour moi !

Mère m'envoie également une robe en vue de la prochaine Soirée de Slughorn, où je suis depuis ma quatrième année invitée. C'est une confection de satin turquoise crée par Gabrielle Laurel, une grande couturière et styliste française. Dans la mode et la cosmétique, ces français sont très forts ! Mère trouve que la France est très élégante et absolument chic et ne s'habille que dans des créations venues de ce pays. Les robes sont les seules choses qui lui rappellent qu'elle a une fille.

Celle-ci était taillée de la manière la plus exquise possible, mélange de raffinement et de provocation subtile. En effet, elle avait un décolleté plongeant certes, mais attisant la curiosité et non pas dévoilant toute ma poitrine vulgairement -comme porterait cette pouf de Knightley, si bien sur elle était invitée-. Elle était serrée au niveau de la taille, était moulante et avait des manches longues, d'un turquoise qui mettait le métissage de ma peau en valeur. Je la trouvais simplement parfaite !

Cette année je serai irrésistible et je clouerai sur place ce Sirius Black et ses remarques ironiques. L'année dernière, j'avais porté une robe de soie émeraude aux reflets argentés et il avait trouvé ça « tellement original ! ». Je lui en foutrais moi de l'original ! Cette fois, parole de Whiteraven, il ne pourra plus articuler un seul mot ni faire un seul geste dédaigneux.

Je me retrouve encore à parler de ce satané Black dans mon Journal. Les filles m'ont refilé leur maladie. A l'aide ! Je vais aller dormir, en espérant que cela passera et qu'il n'occupera pas mes rêves, ce serait la patacitrouille sur la tarte à la mélasse !

Le 3 Septembre 1976, dortoir, Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Aujourd'hui, Botanique, Sortilèges et Études des Runes. La professeur Babbling m'a félicitée pour mes excellents résultats des BUSE dans sa matière, me complimentant longuement sur la rigueur et l'interprétation très juste de ma traduction. J'étais très fière ! Si seulement Black avait pu être là et entendre ça !

J'ai fait mon pliage concernant mes idées rebelles sur la suprématie des Sang-Purs et je l'ai bien enfoui tout au fond de mon esprit. Je prie pour qu'il n'en ressorte jamais. Ce n'est pas moi cette fille révolutionnaire. Je n'ai jamais cherché les ennuis et cela ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. S'il y en a chez les Gryffondor que cette situation dérange, ce dont je ne doute pas, alors qu'ils agissent. Après tout, ce sont eux les courageux, les pugnaces ! Qu'ils montent sur leur hippogriffe pour une bonne cause pour une fois mais qu'ils me laissent vivre ma vie de Sang-Pur tranquillement. Ils appellent cela de la lâcheté, grand bien leur fasse, moi j'appelle ça de l'indifférence. Je ne me mettrais pas au milieu du combat pour une cause qui n'est pas la mienne. Si Black se considère comme le bon Samaritain issu de Sang-Purs venu pour délivrer les Impurs de leur misérable condition, soit. Mais je ne m'en mêlerai pas !

Je suis rassurée en un point en tous cas : j'ai recherché dans un des ouvrages de la Réserve à laquelle j'ai pu accéder grâce à une autorisation obtenue avec une facilité déconcertante de Slughorn, l'arbre généalogique des Whiteraven. Le directeur de Serpentard me donnerait Merlin sans confession ! J'ai donc constaté avec un grand soulagement que notre famille était une des rares issues de la noblesse à ne jamais avoir eu recours à la pratique du mariage consanguin. Contrairement aux Lestrange, aux Black qui font des mariages entre cousins, ou aux Gaunt, dont vient Voldemort (vous comprenez maintenant sa folle mégalomanie). Morgane, je serais torturée si un jour on venait à découvrir ce que je viens d'écrire !

Les Malefoy eux, sont étrangement dans le cas de ma famille. Leur albinisme ne vient pas donc de la consanguinité, mince ! Par contre la stupidité de Sirius s'explique enfin ! Je me venge de ce qu'il me fait c'est tout voyons ! Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite, tu me connais. Je ne fais jamais rien sans raison...ni sans but. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir découverte des preuves de consanguinité ! C'est une pratique que je trouve dégoûtante. Autrefois, c'était beaucoup plus répandue dans la haute société et cela a causé des dommages conséquents : enfants décérébrés, malformations, hémophilie…

J'ai aussi vu que les Black et les Whiteraven n'avais jamais été lié, quoique ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, c'est toujours bons à savoir que je n'ai pas de sang de cette famille de fous dans mes veines !"

* * *

** Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Véga est retour, pleine de doutes, de remise en questions, de jalousie aussi et de sarcasmes ! Comment vous la trouvez ? ;)**

Prochain chapitre : Selena découvre qui est le mystérieux Roi des Serpentard qui l'intrigue tant.

Merci à Clina : Oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura encore des moments avec les jumeaux, pas tout de suite mais c'est prévu ! Je suis partie pour un paquet de chapitre je pense vu qu'il y a deux histoires en parallèle. Je ne pourrait pas dire qu'on ne m'a pas prévenue... Non se laisser faire n'est pas du tout dans les plans de Selena. Oui moi aussi ça m'a bien détendue de faire un peu souffrir Ombrage et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois !

Merci à Picotti : au contraire voyons, ne sens-tu pas cet aura de chaleur, de bonté que les Serpentard dégagent envers Selena ? La chose est qu'elle n'entre pas dans les rangs, et cela ne leur plait pas. Fantasme carrément ? Pas du tout ! ;) certes, elle est une fille, sensible au charisme et au physique séducteur du "Roi" qui en plus se révèle mystérieux, mais ne va pas pour autant tomber dans ses bras. Elle en a un peu plus dans la cervelle (pas comme Hermione à la minijupe à paillettes argentées !) Crabbe, hum...quelle délicieuse vision ! Quoique Goyle n'est pas mal non plus ;P

Et Merci à Lady Black S, une amoureuse de Sirius Black je suppose :) J'espère que le début de ma fiction te plait, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu apprécies ou non, ça m'aide à accentuer, changer, supprimer quelques points des mes chapitres :)

À bientôt ! 


	7. Le Roi

** Chapitre 5 : Le Roi **

* * *

Quel salaud ! Il a fait son gentil en venant me prévenir de faire attention à ce que pourrais faire Drago Malefoy mais il me l'a fait par derrière ! Si j'avais su... Ah ! J'aurais du le savoir, c'était évident. Cornelia ne serait pas allé voir Drago, un cinquième année de deux ans son cadet, bon à moins qu'elle soit vraiment en manque et désespérée. Pourquoi serait-il le Roi s'il ne portait pas ce nom alors que l'autre blond aux airs de majesté, était appelé le Prince ? Quelle irréfléchie ! J'ai été stupide à un tel point que c'en est hallucinant ! J'avais toujours, dès le premier soir, trouvé qu'ils avaient tous les deux un air familier, ressemblant. Une allure fière, un maintien noble, un port altier. Et puis leur menton pointu et leur chevelure platine, bien qu'un peu plus cendrée chez l'ainé. Foutus Malefoy ! C'était Victoria Poeny qui avait vendu la crinière de licorne. Elle était assise à côté de moi au petit-déjeuner alors que cette trainée d'Acanthus était entrain de caresser le torse du dieu d'une manière provocante et qui ne laissait pas de doute quitte à ses intentions. J'ai alors demandé à ma voisine si elle faisait tout le temps avec tout le monde ce à quoi elle a répondu en rougissant tel un coquelicot :

" Oh non... En vérité cela fait des années qu'elle n'est que sur lui. Elle répète des centaines de fois par heure qu'un jour, Hyperion Malefoy sera à elle."

J'ai poussé une exclamation de surprise et tandis que la rousse me lançait un regard perdu ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction qui n'était certainement pas due à ce qu'elle pensait, le fameux Hyperion Malefoy m'a regardé. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir et sans expression sur le visage, il l'a détourné, totalement indifférent à tout. Il était donc un Malefoy lui aussi... Il y avait seulement une fichue chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir même après des heures à y réfléchir. S'il était si fier de son nom et de son ascendance, pourquoi me le cacher ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il aurait s'en vanter, en user, mais non, pas une seule il n'y avait fait référence. Autant Malefoy Junior affichait avec supériorité ses origines, autant lui ne semblait pas vouloir le montrer ostentatoirement. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais.

Il me tourmentait, son attitude détachée me triturait l'esprit. Il allait me faire attraper un fichu mal de tête ce salaud !

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que je patientais en y pensant sans relâche. Le cours d'astronomie avait lieu le mercredi soir à minuit pour les Septième année, tout en haut de la tour où il était assuré.

Comme ma mère, j'adorais cette matière. Les étoiles, les constellations, les planètes et la mythologie qui s'y rattachait me passionnaient. Après tout, j'étais Selena Whiteraven, tirant mon nom de la déesse latine de la Nuit, fille de Vega Whiteraven, tenant son nombre l'étoile principale de la Lyre, elle-même fille de Venus Lynn et de Oreste Whiteraven, fils mythologique d'Agamemnon et de Clytemnestre. Cette passion était dans mes veines, dans mes gènes.

Quand l'heure restante à attendre fut presque écoulée, je rassemblais mes affaires de cours et me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie. La professeur nous accueilli dans son antre et je contemplais avec délectation les instruments d'observation magiques rassemblés. Je croisai le regard de Malefoy et le fuyais, furieuse de l'effet que la révélation avait déclenché en moi. Aurora Sinistra se présenta et nous demanda de nous installer selon notre guise. Je me mis derrière, d'une part parce que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle allaient devant et de l'autre, primordiale, parce qu'en hauteur j'avais une merveilleuse vue sur le ciel noir de la nuit. Je posais mes affaires en prenant soin de ne pas abimer mon tout nouveau télescope en cuivre acheté chez Wiseacres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si ma mère était prête à faire des folies, c'était plus dans des lunettes astronomiques ou dans des bouquins sur l'Univers et ses astres que dans l'habillement. Je comprenais parfaitement cela, si j'aimais être belle, je n'étais pas pour autant coquette.

Je vis avec surprise Malefoy s'asseoir à la table à coté de moi. Comme je le regardais avec un air de demander "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?" il me montra le ciel d'un geste de la tête et le dit :

" La meilleure vue est ici."

J'acquiesçai, m'étant fait la même réflexion il y a un instant mais ne lui accordais pas plus d'attention, toujours furieuse à son égard. Je remarquais ensuite que la satanée Cornelia Acanthus me lançait un regard de tueuse, tout en allant s'asseoir juste devant lui. Elle prit soin de lui montrer son "magnifique" derrière en se penchant beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en avait besoin pour poser des affaires, mais je constatais non sans un plaisir dissimulé qu'il feuilletait déjà son manuel, guère intéressé par l'anatomie pourtant "ô combien superbe" de la grande blonde.

Le cours commença et nous étudiâmes à ma plus grande joie la Constellation de la Lyre, ma préférée. Je répondis à plusieurs des questions, connaissant tout sur l'une de ses étoiles principales, j'ai nommé Véga évidemment, sa taille, son âge, ainsi que son histoire, sa position... Seulement, à ma grande surprise, Hyperion lui aussi avait l'air incollable sur la Lyre. Je fus impressionnée car si je n'avais tout de même pas une image peu glorieuse concernant son intellect -Maison oblige- il ne m'avait jamais parut surdoué. Il avait pourtant l'air tellement brillant à cet instant que je me mis à penser que cette nonchalance dans les autres cours était peut-être voulue. Il me semblait même que Rogue avait fait un compliment élogieux sur sa potion faite hier. Il était tellement discret concernant ses capacités et ses réussites scolaires qu'il se donnait l'image d'un élevé moyen alors qu'il était surement très bon. Je me promis de ne plus me fier aux premières impressions, du moins, dans l'ordre du possible.

J'aimais sa manière de raconter l'éjection d'un nuage de gaz par une étoile centrale formant l'anneau de la Nébuleuse contenue dans la Lyre. Je ne savais pas qui avait transmis ce savoir et cet intérêt au garçon, mais cette personne l'avait fait avec l'amour de l'astronomie.

Le reste du cours se passa bien, dans une atmosphère agréable, nos voix uniquement brisaient le silence apaisant de la nuit. Seul un ricanement sortit de mes lèvres lorsque Cornelia tenta de trouver combien de fois l'étoile de Véga était plus grosse que le Soleil et qu'elle répondit mille fois. Mille rien que ça ? Se rendait-elle seulement compte que cela voudrait dire qu'elle mesurerait plus d'un milliard de kilomètres. Ce qui était plus que la distance qui séparaient la Terre du Soleil. Certes, il existait de nombreuses étoiles bien plus grosses que lui, certaines étants des milliers de fois plus grands mais Véga n'était pas l'une d'elles.

Au son de mon rire moqueur, elle se retourna brusquement vers moi et me lança un regard meurtrier, encore un ! Elle ne s'en lassait visiblement pas. Je sentais que cette nuit allait être joyeuse puisque grâce à ce fourbe de Merlin, elle était ma "camarade" de chambre !

" Alors dis-nous Whiteraven, toi qui sais tout ?" Cracha-t-elle venimeuse.

La voix agréablement sympathique d' Acanthus me sortit de mes pensées et je revins au présent me délectant d'avance de ce qui allait de passer.

Je souris, arrogante, incroyablement Serpentard et répondis :

"Puisque tu insistes tant, ma chère Cornelia, Véga est trois fois plus grosse que le Soleil. N'est-ce pas Professeur ?"

Celle-ci me regarda, quelque peu étonnée mais également très satisfaite de voir l'étendue de ma culture sur ce sujet et confirma mes dires.

Je regardais la blonde et lui souris hypocritement. Si elle avait pu m'insulter, elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation, mais la présence professorale l'en empêchait. A mon plus grand bonheur ! Il fallait que quelqu'un lui rabatte son clapet, elle se sentait trop puissante.

Cependant, je ne doutais pas du fait qu'elle ne se priverait pas de me décapiter une fois dans le dortoir. J'aurais pu décider, alors que la fin du cours avait sonnée, de fuir cette confrontation qui s'annonçait pour le moins désagréable, mais mon envie de ne pas être plus faible ou plus lâche que cette mijorée me l'interdisait.

Je rejoins alors ma Salle Commune comme les autres, ne me cachant ni d'elle ni de personne. Je la savais derrière moi, son regard me brulant férocement le dos et je montais directement dans la chambre. A quoi bon reculer l'heure de la sentence ? Et puis j'étais fatiguée, je n'allais pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Je savais déjà qui était qui.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Acanthus ne tarda pas à monter et à m'incendier avant même que je ne me retourne vers elle :

" Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es que la nouvelle ! Une insignifiante, une inconnue et inintéressante nouvelle. C'est tout ce que tu es Whiteraven, alors ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi !

- Baisse d'un ton." lui intimais-je.

Suivant mon regard, elle découvrit Cassandra endormie. En effet, celle-ci ne suivait pas l'astronomie ayant eu une note qui le lui permettait pas de continuer cette matière. Je me demandais alors comment la blonde face à moi avait pu avoir au moins un Acceptable. Celle-ci jeta un sort d'Assurdiato puis revint vers moi.

" Garce ! s'enflamma-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu penses avoir tous les droits peut-être ? Le droit de me ridiculiser ? De faite ta Majesté ? De me piquer Hyperion ?

- Oh oh ! Claironnais-je. Alors c'est ça le véritable problème. Tu as peur que je te vole ton namoureux ?

- Tais-toi ! Répliqua-t-elle brusquement. Et ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui, tonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai aucun désir. Celui de t'énerver me démange mais si c'est pour Malefoy je te le laisse.

- Bien. Tu as intérêt de suivre ce que je te dis de faire.

- Je ne suis pas ton pantin Acanthus. Tu commandes peut-être ta suivante rousse, qui est bien trop naïve pour son bien, mais tu ne m'ordonneras rien du tout !"

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer. J'aurais bien voulu la faire enrager en me rapprochant de Malefoy mais c'était d'une part contraire à ce que je voulais, trainer avec des personnes trop engagées d'un coté de la guerre qui se préparait car après tout avec son nom il ne pouvait définitivement pas être neutre et également des personnes trop populaires. J'avais toujours préserver ma liberté, tel un électron libre, je ne voulais pas être raccrocher à quiconque. Et d'une autre part parce que c'était trop dangereux pour moi-même. Me rapprocher de Malefoy, ce serait comme jouer avec le feu, voler à l'instar d'Ycare avec des ailes en cire trop proche du Soleil. Et cela n'était pas fait pour les Serpentard. Tenter le diable était indubitablement Gryffondor. Hyperion était en effet déjà bien trop attrayant pour que je me risque à le charmer tout cela pour faire rager Cornelia Acanthus. Certes le défi était très alléchant, mais bien trop dangereux. Je risquais de tomber dans mon propre piège, de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Je me détournais de la pimbêche blonde et rejoignais mon lit, lasse de tout et fatiguée de la longue journée que je venais de passer. Pourtant, il fallait que je lise le journal de ma mère. Si le 4 et le 5 Septembre n'avaient pas été très intéressants, la 2 par contre avait retenu mon attention. Les pensées de Maman étaient intelligentes et piquantes. C'était troublant de voir ma mère, avant qu'elle ne devienne la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Désormais, Vega Whiteraven avait complètement fait une croix sur tous ces principes de supériorité sanguine et se battait même pour la victoire de Potter contre Lord Voldemort. Apprendre à connaitre celle qu'elle était, avant qu'elle n'abandonne ses idéaux et sa famille de Sang-Pur, était troublant certes, mais aussi très excitant. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Bien sur il y avait certains traits que je reconnaissais en elle et qui d'ailleurs se reflétaient dans ma propre personnalité. Mais aujourd'hui elle était l'une de personnes les plus tendres avec moi que je connaissais. Ma mère était très aimante avec moi certes mais elle m'envoyait parfois des piques acides il fallait le reconnaitre, pour me faire réagir, m'apprendre à me défendre. La vie est cruelle, disait-elle, et je savais combien elle avait du l'être au son mélancolique et douloureux de la voix de ma mère quand elle parlait du passé. Maman m'aimait plus que tout, je le savais, et elle voulait m'éviter de souffrir autant qu'elle avait du le faire. J'étais ravie de découvrir une autre partie d'elle, celle qui était enfouie au fond d'elle, stockée avec tous ses souvenirs, de son passé en Angleterre qu'elle gardait caché de tous et qu'elle me confiait aujourd'hui. Jamais, même pas les merveilleux cadeaux qu'elle m'avait fait, non jamais elle ne m'avait offert une aussi belle et grande preuve d'amour.

* * *

** Voici ! :) Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre là ?**

Merci à Picotti : je doute que ce chapitre te fasses plus aimer Selena, elle mettra du temps à te paraitre plus sympathique. Pour le moment elle ne connait personne, est sur ses gardes. Elle n'est pas quelqu'un de très ouverte, mais elle se révélera plus tard. Mais n'oublie pas, elle reste une Serpentard ;p Oui même si elle n'est pas prête à les laisser tomber, elle prend conscience de l'absurdités des idéaux des Sang-Pur.

Merci à Clina : Oui en effet, Véga a besoin de se libérer de ses pensées, de ses émotions,...et de sa rage ! ;) Tu sais donc maintenant qui est le Roi ;) 


	8. Vengeance

**Chapitre 6 : Vengeance**

* * *

" Le 6 Septembre 1976, Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent plus ou moins tous. Rien de bien intéressant en somme. Aujourd'hui n'était pas passionnant si ce n'est que ma vengeance s'est retournée contre moi. Black est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air. Quoiqu'il en dise, il a bel et bien des gènes de Serpentard en lui.

Nous étions en cours de Potion, Slughorn arpentait les rangées une à une, revenant souvent vers Lily Evans et Severus Rogue qui griffonnait à toute vitesse dans son manuel. J'avais décidé de lui jouer un tour pour me venger de ce qu'il m'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt en cours de Sortilège. Grace à mes facultés dans la matière qui était connue pour être principalement Serpentard, je maitrisais parfaitement les combinaisons d'ingrédients, les mélanges à faire et surtout à ne pas faire !

Alors que nous préparions le Philtre de Mort-Vivante, j'ai lancé un bout de tige d'hellébore volée dans l'armoire à ingrédients du Professeur. J'ai alors savouré l'anticipation de l'explosion. Il est bien connu pour chaque élevé de Potion qui se respecte, qu'il ne faut surtout pas mélanger l'hellébore et l'asphodèle, à moins évidemment que l'on recherche comme moi à causer une déflagration énorme.

Lorsque la couleur du breuvage à commencer à tourner au violet, j'ai détourné la tête, faisant disparaitre mon sourire et me suis remise à travailler. Quelques secondes plus tard, une détonation a retenti dans toute la salle, faisant sursauter chacun. Black fut alors aspergé des pieds à la tête par le délicieux mélange.

Slughorn s'est précipité sur lui, le questionnant sur son état et constatant les dégâts que cela avait provoqué à la paillasse et au chaudron qui avait totalement explosé. Le grand brun m'a regardé et je lui ai fait un sourire faussement désolé. Il l'a évidemment prit comme un défi, Lion qu'il est ! Ainsi que le pourquoi du comment, cela va sans dire.

Je dois avouer arque malgré son lamentable état, son apparence dégoutante et répugnante, due au liquide visqueux coulant sur son visage et dégoulinant de sa chevelure noire, il était terriblement sexy. Merlin ! J'en tremble encore. Il a fait un de ces sourires que tu sais immédiatement que tu es foutu, un du genre charognard mais j'ai seulement senti en moi une implosion intense dans mon ventre. C'était déjà assez embarrassant et honteux pour moi, mais il a fait pire que cela, ignorant tout de mon mal aise.

Lavant d'un coup vif de baguette son corps, son uniforme et sa table, il s'est retourné vers le professeur, affirmant qu'il voulait retenter la potion. Celui-ci acceptant, Black est alors parti recherché les ingrédients, passant tout près -trop près- de ma table. Son foutu parfum musqué m'a momentanément enivrée. Je suis persuadée qu'il l'a ensorcelé pour rendre folles toutes les filles. Mais ça, ce n'est rien. Non, en retournant à sa place, plantant son regard ténébreux dans le mien, il a discrètement et "malencontreusement" laissé tomber un œuf de Doxy dans ma potion.

Au contact de l'armoise, le récipient s'est mis à trembler et j'ai été aspergée d'un violent jet de liquide.

C'était horriblement humiliant ! Quel connard ! Il me le paiera, foi de Whiteraven ! Merlin je le déteste lui et sa belle gueule qui est constamment souriante de la manière la plus narquoise possible quand il me voit.

Slughorn a rajouté, comme si tout ceci n'était pas amplement suffisant, que l'erreur était humaine et que cela arrivait même aux meilleurs. Et bien pas à moi, jamais ! Jamais !

Je suis actuellement dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher un sort bien cruel et mortifiant pour mon cher Sirius.

* * *

Le 7 Septembre 1976, dortoir, Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de sort qui me plaise tout à fait. Je continue mes recherches. Il ne s'en tirera pas ainsi.

Nous avons eu notre premier cours d'astronomie en ce mardi soir. Je devrais avoir noté "Le 8 Septembre" car il est 1 heure du matin passée mais comme je n'ai pas encore dormi et que la nuit n'a pas encore vraiment commencé pour moi, je fais comme si nous étions toujours le 7. Enfin bon, ce ne t'intéresse surement pas. Toi ce que tu veux c'est le récit de la merveilleuse journée. Ne sois pas impatient je te prie, un peu de respect.

Durant toute la totalité du cours Black a été insupportable. En Sixième Année, nous travaillons sur les planètes Saturne et Uranus ainsi que sur la première partie des principales constellations boréales et qui se compose de : Ursa Minor et Ursa Major, Cepheus, Bootes et Hercules. La seconde partie se fait en Septième Année. Sirius a donc étalé toute sa culture sur l'étoile polaire faisant partie d'Ursa Minor et indiquant le Pôle Nord Céleste. Il était fier comme un coq ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

Aura chose, Delia a jeté son dévolu sur Anthony Houston, un Serdaigle de notre année. Il n'est pas mal, un peu trop blond à mon goût et un peu trop sérieux. Loin du canon ténébreux que j'idéalise mais enfin je suppose qu'il a ses charmes, Adelia est très sélective, elle ne prend pas n'importe qui. En tous cas, elle ne devrait en faire qu'une bouchée.

Je suis fatiguée, je te laisse.

* * *

Le 8 Septembre 1976, Parc de Poudlard.

Je profite des véritables derniers jours de beau temps. L'air s'est refroidi, les arbres voient leurs premières feuilles lentement devenir jaunes, la pluie est annoncée -par Trelawney certes mais enfin- l'été s'échappe peu à peu. Bien sûr j'ai conscience qu'avant Octobre n'arrive, il restera quelques beaux jours.

Autant j'aime l'hiver et sa neige magnifique, malgré le froid et le vent glacial, autant je déteste profondément l'automne. Tout est triste, comme mort. Il n'y a que la pluie, le ciel gris, maussade, la tombée des feuillages, la boue... J'aimerais qu'il n'arrive jamais mais même moi, je ne peux pas le décider.

Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'en début Septembre, le 22 est encore loin mais je le sens arriver, sans que personne ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Cela me déprime.

Ce fut un mercredi agréable, en compagnie d'Ely et de Delia. Il n'y a pas à dire, nous sommes réellement inséparables depuis le temps. Nous avons réfléchi à un plan pour le garçon que veut Delia. Il se nomme le Plan H : l'histoire hormonale et hallucinatoire de Houston.

Nous avons décidé de concocter un élixir grâce auquel le garçon qu'elle convoite aura des visions d'elle dans différentes tenues non réglementaires et controversées ou souvent sans aucune tenue du tout ! Cela à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, n'importe où, n'importe quand. À lui de gérer, enfin, de se rendre totalement fou de désir plutôt car il sera impossible pour lui de gérer ceci.

Je sais ce que tu penses Journal, mais laisse-moi te contredire, non il ne s'agit pas de triche. Ce très cher Anthony ne se verra pas forcé de l'aimer comme si nous avions décidé d'utiliser un Philtre d'Amour. C'est seulement un coup de pouce, une fourberie. Il sera troublé, excité par elle sans aucun doute et elle n'aura alors plus qu'à déclencher la dernière phase du plan, qu'elle maitrise, crois-moi, parfaitement !

PS : Rappelle-moi de ne JAMAIS retourner si près du terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch le mercredi après-midi. C'est le jour des Gryffondor et il est bien connu que là où James Potter est, Sirius Black est...

Le 9 Septembre 1976, Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Je suis fatiguée, le jeudi les professeurs ne nous ont pas gâtés. Nous enchainons Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Potions le matin, puis Histoire de la Magie et Étude des Runes qui est un cours particulièrement éprouvant. On pourrait croire que le cours dispensé par le professeur Binns, fantôme de son état, serait l'occasion de prendre des forces pour le cours suivant et de piquer un petit somm' pour digérer, mais ce n'est très certainement pas ce que je compte faire !

J'ai conscience d'être l'une des seules à travailler, c'est-à-dire prendre des notes alors que la voix endormante et ennuyeuse de Binns berce tout le monde, y compris moi qui lutte ardemment contre l'envie de faire comme les autres. Mais il le faut. Je déteste avoir de mauvaises notes et rater mes examens. Et comme les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année prochaine, je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller. De plus, je trouve que c'est idiot de perdre deux heures à ne rien faire, sans profiter de ce temps. Autant le rendre utile. Apprendre ne me dérange pas et j'ai une mémoire assez impressionnante. Noter et relire mes cours me permet de les mémoriser sans avoir besoin d'y passer beaucoup de temps. Ce qui est assez agréable ! Mère et Père vous diront que mes facilités sont seulement dues à la pureté de notre sang…

J'avoue, assez piteusement, que si je travaille si dur c'est également pour battre Black aux ASPIC. Ce crétin m'énerve à être si brillant tout en faisant l'imbécile à chaque leçon de chaque cours ! Il n'a jamais rien fichu à part s'amuser avec Potter et pourtant aux BUSE, nous avons tous les deux eu le même nombre d'Optimal, c'est-à-dire six sur neuf et d'Effort Exceptionnel, les trois restants.

Je veux faire mieux l'an prochain et surtout, être meilleure que lui ! Ce serait tellement jouissif de le voir inférieur à moi, ridiculisé par une fille qui est son ennemie depuis le début de Poudlard, moi ! J'en salive d'avance...

Elyon, elle, avait eu quatre Optimal, trois Effort Exceptionnel et deux Acceptable, tandis qu'Adelia avait récolté deux Optimal, trois Effort Exceptionnel, trois Acceptable et un Piètre. Adelia avait toujours été la moins douée en cours de nous trois mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne travaillait que ce qu'il fallait ou parfois seulement les matières qui lui chantaient.

Le Pr. Vector nous a donné plusieurs problèmes à résoudre pour la prochaine fois, mardi, et le Pr. Binns lui nous a demandé d'écrire deux parchemins sur le fonctionnement de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

Je suis crevée, l'arithmancie m'a achevée. Je préfère mille fois les Runes ! Mais "cela forge l'esprit et apprend la rigueur" selon Mère. Si ça n'avait vraiment tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais choisi une autre option mais enfin ce qui est fait est fait.

Bonne nuit Journal.

* * *

Le 10 Septembre 1976, Parc de Poudlard.

Alléluia la semaine est finie !

Vendredi est un jour que j'aime particulièrement. Sortilège le matin puis Étude de Runes, une matière que je découvre toujours plus passionnante que l'année précédente. Les bases de la langue morte étant apprises nous faisons principalement des versions d'anciens textes. En ce moment nous traduisions un extrait mythologique sur l'installation de la République dans le monde magique avant que la civilisation et que l'Humanité n'en était qu'à ses premiers pas.

Nous venons de finir notre journée par un cours de Botanique. Celui-ci est partagé avec ces empotés de Poufsouffles. Ils sont loyaux, certes, mais pas vraiment futés. C'est pour cela que les Serpentard ne seront jamais en très bon terme avec eux, ils sont notre exact opposé. Bien plus que les Gryffondor ne le sont malgré ce qu'on peut dire. Dumbledore s'est mis en tête d'allier nos Quatre Maison, de les unir, mais sans vouloir être pessimiste, simplement réaliste, cela ne sera jamais le cas. À moins d'un changement énorme dans notre mentalité dû à un choc terrible qui nous ferait nous remettre en question. Dans le principe, je suis d'accord avec le Directeur, je trouve idiot le fait que les Vert-et-Argent et les Rouge-et-Or se haïssent car Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor se détestaient. C'est stupide mais c'est ainsi depuis des centaines d'années, cela ne risque pas de changer. Les Lions meilleurs amis des Serpents ? Soyons sérieux ! Cela ne se fera jamais ! Et je ne serais certainement pas elle qui fera le premier pas si cela devait se faire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela m'est totalement égal. Cela ne le dérange pas. Que les autres fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Delia et Ely n'ont pas l'air plus motivées que moi ce qui me rassure, ce n'est que Dumby qui est tombé sur la tête.

En parlant d'elles, nous avons la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion. Il va juste falloir trouver un moyen de les subtiliser. Nous avons pensé à le faire lors d'une des soirées de Slug mais la prochaine est pour le 17 Décembre, avant les vacances de Noël, ce qui est dans trop longtemps pour Mlle Adelia Walford. Je crois qu'il ne nous reste alors comme option que d'aller faire une petite virée nocturne dans sa Réserve personnelle. La possibilité d'y aller durant un cours est faible car très dangereuse, à moins que...! Mais oui ! Si nous provoquons un accident durant la leçon, Slughorn se verra obligé, accompagné de James Potter le préfet, d'emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie et à nous la Réserve ! L'une de nous, qui sera soit Elyon soit moi, aux vues des résultats en Potion de Delia. Elle a une bonne dextérité mais est incapable de retenir le nom et à quoi ressemblent des ingrédients. Elle serait capable de confondre des crochets de serpents et des épines de porc-épic !

Une fois que nous aurons tous les ingrédients, nous retournerons dans notre dortoir pour confectionner l'élixir. Pas besoin d'aller de cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde désertées par tous les élèves depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets en 1943 par Tom Jédusor et le meurtre de la nouvelle fille fontaine. Personnellement cela le va très bien ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'entendre se plaindre sans arrêt alors que je serais en train d'essayer de me concentrer pour réussir le mélange et obtenir le bon résultat.

Eh bien voilà, nous avons notre plan ! Il faut que j'en fasse part aux filles durant le week-end, notre prochain cours de Potion étant lundi matin à la première heure.

Nous avons décidé de sortir samedi au Pré-au-Lard pour nous détendre. Je vais essayer de le trouver un nouvel ouvrage d'astronomie. Il faut bien que je me venge de Black sur Ursa Major ! S'il croit que je vais lui donner ma place de meilleure de la classe dans cette matière de plein gré, il se met sa baguette dans l'œil ! Je vais lui montrer qui est Vega Whiteraven ! »

* * *

**J'ai du retard mais malheureusement comme je suis partie en week-end à Cabourg vendredi soir, je n'ai pas pu poster ce sixième chapitre. **

**Je ne suis pas prête à reprendre les cours mais enfin, a-t-on le choix ? Et au moins ca me remotivera pour l'écriture de Amour à Profusion et de Instants de Vie ce qui serait bien ! Et je reprendrais mes lectures laissées de côté durant les vacances ! **

**Merci à Picotti : Non Hypérion est bel et bien issu de mon imagination, seulement oui, il aurait une certaine influence sur Drago qui fera qu'il nommera son fils Scorpius Hypérion... Pauvre de toi d'avoir une Acanthus comme collègue ! Ce n'est pas la derniere fois qu'elle menacera Selena. **

**Merci à Clina : Hypérion porte bien le nom malefoy mais il n'est pas pour autant le frère de Drago. Drago reste bien l'enfant unique pourri gâté ;) ton enthousiasme me ravie à chaque fois :) Selena s'ouvrira, deviendra plus sympathique mais gardera toujours cette force de caractère assez proche de l'agressivité il faut dire. **

**Merci à CFLM agel pour sa remarque qui a été utile ! **


	9. Se faire oublier

**Chapitre 7 : Se faire oublier**

Sans ironie aucune, j'adorais Ombrage, c'était un fait. Sa voix nasillarde, ses manières hautaines, sa coiffure ridicule et son sadisme cruel me plaisaient grandement mais la voir deux fois par semaines en cours me suffisaient suffisamment ! Et comme nous étions vendredi, je n'étais pas sensée voir son visage orné d'un insupportable sourire. Mais Madame-je-me-prend-pour-l'impératrice avait décidé de venir nous faire un petit coucou durant le cours de Sortilège que nous partagions avec les Gryffondor. Tout ceci parce qu'elle avait été nommée la veille, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Évidemment, elle ne se priva pas de faire des remarques à tout bout de champs, coupant la parole de ceux qui parlaient, ce qui n'agaça pas que moi. Seulement Flitwick sut garder sa contenance en lui tournant parfois le dos quand cela se révélait obligatoire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des Lions. Quand elle déclara insidieusement que les Weasley n'étaient peut-être bons qu'à vivre dans un trou et à écrire sur les murs avec du sang, les jumeaux virent rouge et la transformèrent en un adorable petit cochon. Cela surpris tout le monde, y compris le professeur qui ne les réprimanda que pour la forme à l'on avis, impressionné par une telle maîtrise du sort. Reprenant sa contenance, il fit redevenir Ombrage à son état normal à la déception de tous, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lee Jordan s'exclama :

" On comprend maintenant pourquoi Madame, vous avez un tel caractère !"

Elle hurla, manquant de répartie, donna une heure de retenue supplémentaire aux garçons et enleva 150 points à la Maison de Gryffondor. S'ils étaient tout le temps ainsi, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour voir gagner leur Maison chaque année ! Cassandra m'avait en effet dit que depuis quatre ans, c'étaient eux qui remportaient sans arrêt la Coupe. Pas que cela me dérange outre mesure.

Le cours repris sans qu'aucun autre accident de ce genre ne se produise et pour la première fois de toute ma scolarité je me plaignis de la longueur de la leçon du cours de Sortilège alors que j'adorais cela, tant la présence du crapaud meringué était insupportable. Cela était apparemment génétique selon les écrits du Journal de Maman... Plus la lecture avançait, plus j'étais persuadée que Sirius Black était mon père. Et bizarrement je m'en fichais. Cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid que qui était étonnant. Aurais-je été une véritable Serpentard, imprégnée dans la guéguerre entre les deux Maisons "ennemies" depuis ma Première Année et haineuse des Gryffondor, peut-être aurais-je été dérangée, révulsée par le fait qu'il soit mon géniteur puisqu'il en avait été un, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'étais malgré tout attendue à une réaction plus hargneuse, plus violente à la découverte de sa paternité puisqu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban pour meurtre mais je n'y attachais pas non plus beaucoup d'importance. Cela pouvait être expliqué par des choses, soit le doute qui régnait encore ne me confrontait pas encore à la réalité, soit c'était le fait que Maman en ai été amoureuse qui me persuadait qu'il ne pouvait pas être un tel monstre. Après tout, ce qui me dérangeait dans cette histoire c'était justement le fait que Maman l'aime toujours après toutes ces années et veuille le rejoindre, ici en Angleterre, alors qu'il aurait soi-disant tué ses meilleurs amis. Cela n'avait pas de sens, l'amour rend aveugle mais tout de même ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ceci. Je connaissais ma mère, elle avait des valeurs, et aimer un meurtrier n'était pas l'une d' fallait que je lui en parle aux vacances prochaines si bien sur rien ne venait contredire l'hypothèse que Sirius Black soit mon père.

Et puis, comment se faisait-il aussi qu'il soit dans le mouvement se battant contre Voldemort si, comme l'affirmait le Ministère, il avait assassiné James et Lily Potter, douze moldus ainsi que Peter Pettigrow et voulu tuer également Harry Potter, son propre neveu ? Non décidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité.

Il y avait autre chose qui me tordait l'estomac cette fois au lieu de me retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens. Le rencontrerais-je ? Maman me le présenterait-elle ? Comment me comporterais-je ? Savait-il qu'il avait une fille ? Je ne savais même pas à quel âge j'avais quitté l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis. Merlin toutes ces interrogations me fatiguaient !

L'exaspérante voix d'Ombrage me sorti de mes réflexions et je revins au présent, tentant de réussir le sort que venait de montrer Flitwick avant que la "Grande Inquisitrice" ne nous fasse l'éloge de la théorie, affirmant que la pratique n'avait pas d'utilité. Alors que tout le monde suspendait son geste, je lançais le sort sous son regard et le réussi à ma plus grande surprise. Je souris, moqueuse, à Ombrage, m'attendant à des réprimandes mais elle complimenta l'application et la brillance des Serpentard et nous rajouta dix points. Beaucoup trop pour un simple sort, à mon avis. Grâce à Morgane, c'est après cela que le cours se termina enfin et je quittais la pièce pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle.

M'installant à ma place habituelle, aux côtés de Cassandra et de Rafael, je me retrouvais en face de deux autres filles plus jeunes. Pansy Parkinson, alias le toutou de Malefoy Junior et Daphné Greengrass. Si je trouvais la seconde digne d'être qualifiée de "noble", la première elle ne méritait pas cette appellation. Elle avait un air prétentieux, de petite peste au nez en trompette sur une face écrasée entourée de courts cheveux noir corbeau coupé au bol.

Je détournais mon regard d'elle pour regarder l'autre, bien plus agréable à dévisager ! La blonde avait un joli visage, fin et ovale, encadré de cascades dorées et avec de profonds yeux azuréens. Seule sa moue pincée montrait combien elle était hautaine. Celle-ci parlait à un grand métis à l'air sombre et mystérieux. Elle flirtait avec une grande élégance, hypnotique beauté. Pas loin du garçon sur lequel elle avait posé une main manucurée, caressant son épiderme foncé de ses longs ongles, se trouvait le fameux Drago Malefoy alias Malefoy Junior comme je l'appelais, accompagné de son cousin, Hypérion l'adonis. Ce dernier était penché sur le plus blond et le plus jeune des deux, semblant lui faire part de quelque chose de confidentiel. Je plissais les yeux, intriguée et Rafael me ramena à la réalité d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je le regardais furieuse, puis lui fit de gros yeux, ahurie par sa familiarité. Il me montra d'un signe de tête, indifférent à mon effarement, le groupe de Potter qui s'avançait dans la Salle, se dirigeant vers leur table.

" Il parait que le vieux fou l'évite et qu'il se sent tout seul, le pauvre petit Saint-Potter. Même ses amis le délaissent parce qu'il aurait, à ce qu'on dit, des visions prémonitoires.

- Tu n'aimerais certainement pas être à sa place.

- Une chance que je n'y sois pas alors !"

Je n'étais pas surprise par cette réaction, c'était ainsi que les Serpentard fonctionnaient, égoïstement, sans une once de compassion. C'était chacun pour sa peau. Après tout, si les lions vivaient en bande, ce n'était pas le cas des serpents.

Je retournais à mon déjeuner avec peu d'enthousiasme, picorant à peine, jouant plus avec ma nourriture que mangeant. Je décidais ensuite de faire un tout dans le célèbre Parc de Poudlard. Mes pas m'emmenèrent jusqu'au stade de Quidditch et je regrettais soudainement de ne pas avoir apporté mon Eclair avec moi. S'il y avait une chose qui me permettait de me libérer totalement, c'était bien le vol. J'entendis un fracas dans la cabane près du terrain et m'y précipitais.

Il faisait noir et c'était énormément poussiéreux, si bien que j'éternuais. Mes yeux s'habituant doucement à l'obscurité, j'aperçus alors une chevelure grise, à la limite de blanc, mais où quelques mèches noires contrastaient avec le reste. Les dizaines de balais entreposés là s'étaient rebellé à ce qu'il me semblait puisqu'ils étaient tous tombé sur la personne qui tentait en vain de le remettre debout à leur place. D'un coup de baguette, je les immobilisais, les rangeais et libérais la femme qui me remercia ensuite. Voyant mon écusson, elle haussa les sourcils et annonça :

" Les sélections ne sont que qu'après-demain pour les Serpentard Mademoiselle...?

- Whiteraven-Black."

C'était en effet ainsi que tous les professeurs m'appelaient. Ma mère avait préféré que je ne porte que je ne porte que son nom. Elle venait tout juste alors de me dire que mon père se nommait Black, mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement. Qu'ils m'appellent comme ils veulent, je resterai quoiqu'il arrive Selena Whiteraven. Je saurai toujours qui j'étais peu importe le nom qu'on m'attribue.

Elle hocha la tête, retenant mon nom et continua :

" Elles se passeront à 14 heures sur le terrain.

- Dimanche 14 heures ?"

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et je mémorisais le rendez-vous, prévoyant déjà d'écrire une lettre cette après-midi à Maman, lui demandant de m'envoyer mon balai.

La professeur de Quidditch se présenta sous le nom de Madame Bibine et posa ses yeux sur mon corps, analysant ma fine musculature.

" Poursuiveuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Bonne observation."

Elle pinça les lèvres et me salua, partant je ne sais où.

J'allais ensuite moi aussi en direction de mon prochain cours, la Botanique. C'était loin d'être ma matière préférée. Il fallait avouer que j'étais loin d'avoir la main verte comme on dit. Je me dirigeais donc vers les serres en sortant un paquet de cigarettes d'une des poches de ma cape pour en allumer une. J'avais pris cette habitude en Amérique, où les populations sorcière et moldue étaient mélangées et où cette lubie était très répandue chez les jeunes malgré l'interdiction légale. Ma mère savait que je fumais et m'avait surprise à l'accepter facilement, ne cherchant même pas à me l'interdire. J'étais assez grande, disait-elle, pour savoir ce que je faisais. J'étais consciente que ce n'était pas très bon sur du long terme mais présentement c'était l'une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait exister.

Inspiration après inspiration, la cigarette se consuma et je jetais mon mégot dans l'herbe du Parc, quelque part coupable de salir un si bel endroit. C'était comme le souiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus rejointe par Cassandra, Victoria et Cornelia qui en guise de salut m'envoya un regard assassin. Sympa ! J'allais lui dire de ne plus me regarder ainsi à l'avenir si elle tenait à garder son visage et sa chevelure de Vélane intacts mais elle fut captivée par l'arrivée de son très cher Hypérion et je fus déçue.

Je tournais le visage vers lui et constatais qu'il était véritablement beau. J'avais nié tour sentiment d'attirance envers lui mais il me fallait l'avouer, cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que j'étais là et ma prétendue attraction ne s'était pas volatilisée comme je l'avais souhaité.

Il ne me calcula pas le moins du monde et je détournais la tête, me réprimandant de mon moment d'égarement. J'avais dit que je ne toucherai pas à lui, je m'y tiendrai. Je n'étais de toute façon pas venue pour ça !

C'est sur cette résolution que Chourave apparut, son petit corps enrobé émergeant de la masse qu'avait formé les Serdaigle. Un grand sourire chaleureux sur son visage rond et rose, elle paraissait être une Mamie Gâteau. Pourtant, quand elle nous ordonna de nous mettre en rang, elle parut impressionnante. Elle me rappelait ma mère sur ce point, elle avait beau être plus petite que moi de quelques bons centimètres, elle savait se faire respecter. Même pour moi qui étais sa plus proche attache était parfois effrayée. Elle devenait une vraie Serpentard, cinglante et dure quand quelque chose la contrariait. Elle ne criait que très peu, mais savait d'un regard ou d'une parole tranchante faire comprendre que ce qu'on avait fait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant avec moi, elle était d'une douceur incroyable, me protégeant comme la prunelle de ses yeux envers et contre tout. Elle m'avait un jour confié qu'elle avait cru un jour pouvoir me perdre et depuis elle en avait été profondément marquée. Jamais je ne pourrais douter de l'amour qu'elle me portait comme elle ne douterait jamais de la réciprocité de ces sentiments. Elle était tout pour moi et je ne disais pas ça à la légère, elle était ma mère évidemment mais également mon modèle parental, ma seule vraie amie, ma seule confidente, mon soutien. Je souris en faisant tourner le pendentif du collier qu'elle m'avait offert pour mes seize ans, un attrape-rêves en or blanc serti d'une topaze en son centre. Penser à ma mère me rendait toujours plus légère, cela pouvait même parfois égayer ma journée, me réconforter, me donner du courage.

Chourave s'était fait un chemin jusqu'à la grande serre qui faisait office de salle et venait de l'ouvrir, nous invitant à entrer. Je fis donc ce qu'elle avait demandé tout en mettant les gants en peau de dragon. Je me postais devant un pot d'où une étrange plante qui déployait ses lianes dangereusement. La professeur nous indiqua que "ces magnifiques spécimens" étaient tous excités par notre présence. Si déjà je n'étais pas emballée par cette "excitation", le fait d'apprendre que ces fameuses lianes étaient vénéneuses et plantaient ses épines pour empoisonner quiconque s'approchait, me refroidi d'autant plus. Le cours de Botanique ne fut pas mon favoris et de loin ! Je n'avais été très fan de cette matière, elle n'était pas faite pour moi. La seule chose que j'appréciais chez les fleurs étaient leur odeur, et encore, pas toutes ! Je n'avais pas la main verte, c'était un fait.

Mais malgré tout, cette leçon avait été la dernière de ma journée et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir ! Je me mis alors à vagabonder dans le Parc. J'aimais les grands espaces et la liberté qu'ils procuraient. Qu'il pleuve des trolls ou qu'il vente, je ne disais jamais non à une ballade. Si la Botanique n'était pas une de mes passions, le vagabondage l'était sans aucun doute. À Salem, nous vivions dans un cottage entouré de nombreuses plaines vierges et immenses où j'aimais aller, me œillet au gré de mes envies, être libre tout simplement. Je trouvais dans la marche une forme de liberté jouissive et la solitude n'était pas une chose qui me dérangeait foncièrement. J'avais plutôt même tendance à l'apprécier. Certains me trouvaient introvertie, grand bien leur fasse ! Je désirais seulement le calme pour penser ou juste savourer la beauté du silence qu'apparemment cette cruche intarissable de Parkinson ne connaissait pas. Je ne recherchais pas à être constamment entourée, être écoutée et regardée. Je n'avais pas de véritables amis et je ne comptais pas m'en faire ici parmi les Serpentard. Beaucoup de mes anciens professeurs pensaient que la surprotection dont ma mère faisait preuve à mon égard était la cause de mon isolement, mais je savais, à l'époque comme aujourd'hui que ce n'étais pas le cas. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais seule était que je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi.

Je ressortis la lettre que ma mère m'avait écrite hier, me demandant de mes nouvelles, s'assurant que j'allais bien, si je me sentais chez moi à Poudlard, comment je trouvais ci et ça, me disant que je lui manquais... C'était la troisième depuis mon arrivée, c'est-à-dire en moins d'une semaine et j'avais dix-sept ans Merlin ! Je rigolais derechef à ce fait, oui j'avais dix-sept ans et pourtant je n'éprouvais aucun ennui à l'idée de devoir répondre à chacune de ses lettres, je le faisais avec enthousiasme, partageant chaque petit détail, même insignifiant. Contrairement à Maman, je n'avais pas de journal intime, mais désormais ces lettres jouaient un peu ce rôle. Et tant qu'Athéna, son vieil hibou grand-duc ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à transmettre chacune de nos lettres, alors je lui écrirais avec plaisir.

M'asseyant contre un large chêne, je souris avec délectation à la sensation du soleil qui rayonnait sur ma peau déjà brune. Tranquille et certaine de ne pas être dérangée par quiconque, je sortis alors le Journal de Maman, replongeant dans la vie d'adolescente de Véga Lynn Whiteraven.

* * *

**Voilà ! :)**

**Que pensez-vous de Selena désormais ? Toujours aussi antipathique ou un peu moins tout de même ? Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais l'action reviendra, les choses avanceront bientôt pour elle.**

**Merci à Pyreneprincesse pour son ajout en favoris :)**

**Et un grand merci à Clina !**


	10. Désir & Empoisonnement

**Chapitre 8 :Désir & Empoisonnement **

* * *

« Le 13 Septembre 1976, dortoir, Salle Commune de Serpentard.

C'est fait ! Et comme des professionnelles du vol d'ingrédients de potions l'auraient fait. Une parfaite et complète réussite ! Sans même que quelqu'un ne se doute de quoique ce soit, excepté Black évidemment, mais ça j'y reviendrais plus tard… Laisse-moi d'abord te narrer notre exécution magnifique de la première partie du plan H tout aussi génial !

Mise en scène : une salle remplie de pleins de petits élèves occupés, plus ou moins consciencieusement à préparer leur potion (tu sais de qui je parle quand je dis « moins »), un professeur papotant gentiment et complimentant de sa voix guillerette son élève préférée aux cheveux carotte.

L'action peut alors commencer : trois filles, belles et charismatiques cela va sans dire, se regardent toutes les trois en se souriant, complices et malicieuses. (Oublions pour le moment le témoin à la touffe noire et au regard anthracite). L'une d'elles à la longue chevelure d'ange s'empare d'un morceau de corne d'Eruptif et le lance d'une discrétion absolue dans le chaudron d'un élève du dernier rang qui explose instantanément, faisant tomber le Gryffondor violemment.

En aparté : Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable !

Reprise de l'action : Le Gryffondor renversé cri sous le coup de la chute (remarque : le trio n'était pas composé de monstres cruels, ni de meurtrières, le choc est inoffensif, il aura tout juste un bleu sur le bras durant une petite semaine) provoque la soudaine réaction du professeur qui se précipite de son étrange manière de courir en traînant les pattes. La fumée se répand dans la salle entière, créant un brouillard dense. Slughorn agite les bras, tentant de faire partir le brouillard, en vain (testé préalablement) et annonce qu'il faut l'emmener d'urgence (quel exagérateur !) à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il se prépare à faire avec l'aide de Potter, préfet. Ils disparaissent de la classe et une sublime jeune fille à la peau métissée, profitant du capharnaüm qui se créé après le départ du professeur, jette sur elle-même un sort d'invisibilité et se dirige vers la réserve. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle a à prendre. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle a récupéré les œufs gelés de Serpencendre, l'armoise et les autres ingrédients nécessaires, puis, les rangeant précieusement dans une pochette réductible, elle rejoint sa place, ni vue ni connue murmurant un « Finite Incantatem ». Prenant son air de parfaite petite élève sage à la Lily Evans, elle attend tranquillement la réapparition du professeur. La fumée s'est évaporée, Slughorn revint et le cours reprend, tandis qu'elle envoie un clin d'œil complice à ses deux acolytes. Sourires satisfaits des conspiratrices. Fin de la scène.

Scotché hein ! Je mérite bien une ovation je le sais, quel brio ! L'acte II est moins rigolo je l'avoue mais pas moins savoureux. Même Black ne peut rien contre la fierté et ma victoire. Il peut faire ce qui veut, rien n'altèrera mon sentiment de réussite. Certes il a su comment me faire péter les plombs, mais non jamais il ne me prendra ma satisfaction. Un point partout, souaffle au centre.

Ce Black de malheur était donc dans le même couloir que moi après le fameux cours et ce qui devait arriver s'est produit, allant chacun dans le sens contraire, nous nous sommes croisés et il en profité pour me héler :

« Hé Whiteraven, tu veux savoir comment va Michael O'Brien ?

- Et pourquoi le voudrais-je je te prie Sirius ? Ai-je demandé, accentuant sur l'emploi de son prénom.

- Peut-être parce que tu as provoqué son accident ma chère Véga, a-t-il répondu un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

J'ai haussé les sourcils, jouant parfaitement la comédie, comme tout bon Serpentard sait le faire.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…quel pourrait-être ton but dans une salle de potions ? Oh ! Peut-être te glisser dans la réserve de Slughorn. »

Il a souri mais j'ai gardé mon sang-froid. Aussi insupportable qu'il l'était je ne devais surtout pas montrer que j'étais affectée.

« Oh mais évidemment Sirius, pourquoi n'y avait-je pas pensé moi-même ? C'est en effet mon désir le plus enfoui ! »

Il s'est approché de moi, me surplombant de sa grande taille malgré mes escarpins. Foutu 1 mètre 60 ! M'énervant déjà plus que de raison avec son odeur infecte d'homme, il a murmuré à mon oreille :

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ma délicieuse étoile naine, nous savons tous les deux que ton désir le plus enfoui est de faire l'amour avec moi. »

A ma plus grande honte, ses paroles ont provoqué un feu ardent en moi, déferlant comme une vague immense plutôt qu'une rage incommensurablement grande.

Je ne suis ni naïve ou butée Journal, et je sais très bien ce que cela signifie. Je comprends parfaitement bien ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas demeurée merci. Je le désire c'est un fait. Il est terriblement sexy en est un autre. Et il allume en moi un brasier qui ne s'éteint que de bonnes heures après qu'il ne se soit déclaré. Et encore, quand je n'ai absolue aucune pensée orientée vers lui, son sublime corps, son fessier attrayant ou le regard captivant qu'il a. Autant dire que je suis un bûcher ambulant ! Ce qui, j'ai honte de l'admettre, contraste énormément avec mon rôle de Serpentard glaciale. Morgane il me rend folle ! Je suis perdue, finie, morte ! Oui, il me tuera ! Sans pitié, cruel assassin, et pour continuer sur ma lancée je brûlerai aux Enfers. N'aurais-je jamais le Repos tant mérité ? Je peux bien aller me tuer moi-même après ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite :

« Je ne t'ai pourtant pas lancé de Silencio cette fois Whiteraven. Serait-ce simplement la chaleur de mon corps contre le tien ?

- Bas les pattes Black ! » Ai-je tonné, reprenant mes esprits confus.

Il a rigolé de son rire si particulier, presque canin, et a frôlé ma joue du bout de l'index, arrêtant ma respiration instantanément.

« Sache mon lumineux astre de beauté que je te verrais n'importe où, lors d'une nuit sans lune, dans une pièce aussi noire que ma chevelure, n'importe comment, aveux ou les yeux bandés, que tu sois visible ou non. Ton éternelle lueur ne s'éteindra jamais pour moi.

- Va déclarer tes balivernes issues d'un délire poétique à une autre que moi Black et ne t'avise plus de me toucher que ce soit d'un doigt ou de ta « si noire chevelure » ou sinon, c'est moi qui me ferais le plaisir de te crever les yeux.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! S'est-il exclamé.

- Comme tout Serpent qui se respecte, mon Lion. » Ai-je susurré, reprenant le dessus, jouant sur le flirt plutôt que de le subir.

Je me suis rapprochée de lui pour mieux le repousser et partir dignement, maîtresse du jeu. Une fois que je n'étais plus dans son champ de vision, je m'autoriser un sourire puis le réprimais quelques secondes plus tard.

J'avais beau avoir repris le dessus de la conversation vers la fin, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il m'avait dominée durant la quasi-totalité de l'échange et c'était intolérable. Je ne devais pas me laisser gagner par les émotions et leur permettre de me rendre muette, surtout pas, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort immédiatement sans me battre.

Cet événement, bien qu'indésirable, n'a pas troublé mon humeur trop longtemps. A peine étais-je remontée dans mon dortoir retrouvant mes deux acolytes que j'avais déjà oublié, en partie ne rêvons pas, cette entrevue, me réjouissant bien plus de la réussite du plan. Nous nous sommes assises toutes les trois au centre de notre chambre, en cercle autour de mon chaudron et j'ai sorti la pochette contenant tous les ingrédients. J'ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle revienne à sa taille normale, les sorti un à un, et ai commencé la potion.

Une fois cela fait, nous avons mis au point la seconde partie du plan : "l'empoisonnement". Et pour ça, rien de plus simple, aussi terrifiantes que nous sommes, nous grandes méchantes Serpentard, avons quelques larbins de Serdaigle à nos sacro-pieds, il suffira donc de demander (nous n'obligeons pas voyons) à l'un d'eux d'aller verser le contenu de la fiole dans le verre de notre "victime" et le tour sera joué ! Houston n'a qu'à bien se tenir, les irrésistibles sorcières maléfiques sont là ! Dans quelques jours, il sera à Delia.

* * *

Le 14 Septembre 1976, salle de cours d'Arithmancie.

Ce sonne bien n'est-ce pas ? Oui je sais tu aimerais me crier de travailler mais vois-tu cela ne me dit absolument rien. Parce que je m'amuse secrètement de la position dans laquelle nous avons mis Houston et que je sais que Delia non plus ne doit pas être très concentrée sur son cours. La mission empoisonnement est réussie ! Cette petite tête pensante de Connor a fait du bon travail, ce qui a de bien avec les Bleus-et-Bronze c'est qu'ils aiment le travail bien fait et qu'ils sont plus individualistes que les Poufsouffle. Il a donc fait boire notre chère concoction dès le petit-déjeuner, se surpassant en rapidité et en discrétion. Delia est présentement en cours de Divination, cours qu'elle partage avec qui devine ? Houston évidemment, quel suspense ! Elle doit en ce moment même s'amuser à le narguer car les effets de la potion doivent avoir déjà commencé. Ils dureront en tout et pour tout, une semaine entière, jusqu'à mardi prochain en somme à l'heure exacte où il a ingurgité le philtre ce matin-même. Nous allons bien rire je le sens car cela risque d'être extrêmement drôle. Je l'imagine déjà en train de voir "Delia" le suivre dans les couloirs totalement nue, être son reflet dans les miroirs, le rejoindre dans les douches... Sans le vouloir il sera obligé de rêver d'elle et elle deviendra son obsession ambulante.

Grace à Merlin, Black semble me lâcher mais je reste tout de même sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais et de sa part c'est inquiétant. Ceci dit je ne me plains pas, ne pas le voir m'arrange bien. Seulement, cela ne m'empêche pas de l'avoir en tête toute la journée, ce qui m'énerve encore plus que le voir.

Mince ! Vector a remarqué que je ne faisais pas mes exercices, je dois te ranger Journal.

* * *

Le 15 Septembre 1976, dortoir.

Je suis exténuée, littéralement. Quelle idée ils ont eu de nous faire commencer à 9 heures alors que la veille nous avons cours d'astronomie à minuit ! Je me demande parfois s'ils savent que nous sommes humains. Alors Dumbledore et ses grands discours sur l'amour, l'union et l'espoir, qu'il aille se faire lécher par le Calamar Géant ! Les cours se sont transformés pour la plupart d'entre nous en heures de sommeil supplémentaire.

Héraclès Tamer, le nouveau professeur de DCFM se prend pour un grand héros, épatant la gente féminine de ses "incroyables exploits". Cela à l'air de contrarier quelque peu les Maraudeurs, surtout Sirius à vrai dire. Pettigrow s'en fiche pas mal, Lupin ne s'intéresse apparemment pas aux filles, et Potter lui est bien trop content que sa "Lily Jolie" n'est pas succombée à ce nouvel étalon. Même Ely qui correspond toujours avec son Moldu français ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Je le trouve ridicule, où est son charme, s'il en a un ? Honnêtement ? Il n'est pas du tout mon style, blond, yeux bleu-vert, peau bronzée dû à ses « si nombreux voyages au-delà des continents ! » Aucune pointe d'arrogance, non vraiment aucune ! Enfin bon, je ne m'attarderai pas non plus sur mon style de garçons…

Nous avons passé notre après-midi libre alternant entre le dortoir, la Salle Commune et le Parc, nous nous ennuyions vite dans les deux premiers mais nous avions vite froid dans le dernier. L'automne arrive vraiment, nous commençons à le sentir. L'Angleterre n'a jamais été un pays chaud, certes, mais à cette période de l'année il fait souvent plus doux. J'espère tout de même ne pas devoir porter mon écharpe dès mi-octobre ! J'ai beau aimer l'hiver, les filles sont toutes d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas la saison où nous sommes le plus attirantes. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de copain, plaire oui, cela flatte l'égo, c'est une vérité que personne ne peut contester, même si tout le monde le fait !, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir agacée quand Delia parle de ses très nombreuses conquêtes. Evidemment, je suis parfaitement capable d'en avoir un, un seul claquement de doigts suffirait à faire accourir de nombreux garçons mais c'est moi qui fixe les règles et l'une d'elles est justement : « Je n'ai besoin d'aucun stupide garçon torturé par ses hormones pour savoir que je suis superbe. » Non plus sérieusement je n'en vois pas l'utilité, ou très peu. Je suis de nature assez solitaire et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Elyon et Delia sont différentes, elles sont mes alter egos, mes doubles. Aussi qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air idiot lorsqu'on est amoureux, Morgane m'en préserve ! Je préfèrerais qu'elle me rappelle à lui si jamais je ressemble à Potter, béat devant Evans ! Cependant en ce moment je me demande ce que ce serait d'en avoir un, un véritable je veux dire. Comment est-ce que je me sentirais ? Comment ça se passerait ? Les interrogations idiotes de toutes les filles adolescentes. Ne te moque pas de moi, je ne suis pas une stupide gamine toute excitée par le premier baiser. Je n'en suis plus à ce stade-là merlin merci ! Je sais ce qu'un baiser procure, je n'en ai pas eu qu'un seul, même si de nombreux sont regrettables, et les soirées organisées par les Serpentard de 7eme année m'ont appris pas mal de choses, comme le pouvoir d'attraction que j'ai sur les garçons, quel qu'il soit. Ce qui signifie forcément que je sais ce que c'est que de se faire tripoter par des gens ayant un peu trop abusé sur les Whisky Pur-Feu ou sur les Bierraubeurre dont un particulièrement lourd et obstiné appelé Rudy Harsh qui a fait un fixation perverse sur moi depuis l'année dernière, ne me lâchant plus. S'il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la rentrée, je bénis Morgane et Merlin pour cela, seul jour où il avait tenté de m'embrasser et de poser ses grosses mains baladeuses sur mon corps, il était reparti à l'attaque cette après-midi.

Nous étions toutes les trois dans le Parc quand il était arrivée avec son groupe de Septième année et avait commencé à me faire des avances déplacées et irrespectueuses. Je lui avais seulement répliqué qu'il devrait se taire s'il ne souhaitait pas que je lui rende sa véritable apparence, celui d'un porc. Cela a apparemment fait le tour des élèves parce que Black m'a lancé dans un couloir :

« Alors Whiteraven chérie, être la Reine Cochonne ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Je l'aurais claqué si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, mais je sais garder ma contenance devant un public. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle devant eux, ce serait montrer ma faiblesse. Avec un sourire j'ai rétorqué :

« Non et je ne traines pas non plus avec les chiens Black, excuse-moi. »

Il a eu l'air estomaqué et j'ai savouré ma victoire avec délectation tout en restant impassible, le laissant avec l'amer goût de la défaite.

Une rumeur raconte en effet que Sirius Black serait un animagus, elle n'est pas vérifiée, mais cela, tout le monde s'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est que ça fasse du bruit. Il se transformerait en chien noir. Lorsque j'ai appris ça, ma première réaction a été de constater son brillant niveau de Métamorphose avant de vouloir moi aussi vouloir en être un. S'il y est arrivé, je devrais le faire aussi ! Seulement je ne suis pas aussi bonne que lui dans cette matière. Il a encore trouvé un moyen de m'ennuyer et de m'énerver sans le savoir. Foutu Black et foutus animagus ! »

* * *

**Merci à Clina et Picotti ! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent également :)**

**Comme toujours laissez-moi un commentaire m'indiquant ce que vous aimez ou non, ce que vous voudriez plus avoir... Cela m'aide, ce n'est pas juste une histoire de nombre de reviews ! N'hésitez-pas , je ne mords pas ;)**

**Bonne fin de soirée et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	11. Les Sélections

**Chapitre 9 : Les Sélections**

Dimanche arriva vite, comme si le samedi 9 Septembre 1995 avait été effacé du calendrier. Après la lecture du Journal de Maman j'avais été intriguée par la question des animagus et avais fait un tour à la bibliothèque pour chercher des ouvrages sur le sujet. J'étais déjà curieuse à ce propos mais le fait de voir que James Potter, Sirius Black puis Peter Pettigrow avait emprunté chacun à la suite le plus complet des exemplaires de métamorphose avancée ne fit que renforcer mon envie de savoir la vérité sur ce sujet. Et énorme coïncidence, Lily Evans l'avait emprunté quelques mois plus tard ! J'avais donc emprunté moi aussi le livre et l'avais lu avec un intérêt grandissant au fil de ma lecture. Quand j'avais tourné la dernière page et fermé la couverture, ma décision été prise. J'arriverai moi aussi à me métamorphoser également. Si Sirius Black avait réussi à le faire avant sa Sixième année alors je devais, en Septième année, y parvenir. Il y avait plutôt intérêt ! Je ne savais absolument pas si maman était un animagus ou non, elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé ce qui à mon avis signifiait qu'elle n'en était pas un. Elle avait des secrets, comme tout le monde, mais j'étais persuadée que cela, elle me l'aurait dit. Elle aurait même tenté de m'apprendre jeune à en devenir un comme elle m'avait initiée à l'astronomie dès ma plus tendre enfance.

Je la soupçonnais alors d'avoir été jalouse de la capacité de Sirius Black à maitriser ce genre de métamorphose si jeune. Les Serpentard, ne nous mentons pas, sont assez prétentieux et de ne pas arriver à faire la même chose qu'un Gryffondor est un coup dur dans notre égo légèrement surdimensionné. Ils nous le retournent parfaitement, je n'en fait pas de bons saints ! Et sachant que la relation entre ma mère et Black n'était pas la meilleure, peut-être encore plus que celle d'un Vert-et-Argent et d'un Rouge-et-Or ne se connaissant ni de Morgane ni de Merlin.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je sentais que les tensions étaient plus fortes que je l'avais pensé. C'était une « gueguerre » idiote, c'est certain, et peut-être que nous n'étions tous simplement pas fait pour être meilleurs amis, mais pour s'entendre ? Avec un peu de bonne volonté des deux côtés cela pouvait marcher. Seulement c'est justement ça qu'il manquait à tous, de la bonne volonté. Les conflits remontaient à tellement longtemps, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une pure chimère de croire qu'on pouvait les effacer. C'était pourtant ce qu'il faudrait faire en vue de la Guerre qui se préparait seulement c'était quasiment impossible.

Je m'étais donc mis en tête en ce si bref samedi de devenir un animagus, quelques soient les efforts, le nombre d'heure de pratique, la fatigue et les devoirs. C'était un pari que je me devais de relever haut la main, foutue fierté !

Dimanche était arrivé à une vitesse hallucinante et je me rendis au terrain de Quidditch avec mon balai que j'avais reçu ce matin même avec une lettre et ma tenue qui avait été sortie de l'armoire de ma chambre. Après mon déménagement en Angleterre je n'avais pas eu le courage de la jeter, c'était une partir très importante de ma scolarité à l'Université de Salem et je ne pouvais m'obliger à la faire disparaître. Elle était un souvenir, et j'aimais conserver tous les souvenirs possibles.

Elle était loin d'être semblable à celle que portaient tous les Serpentard mais elle était la seule que je n'avais jamais eue. Composée d'une robe bleue nuit brodées de bordures argentées, d'un pull et d'un pantalon dont la couleur se situait entre l'acier et le métal, et enfin de gants sombres, elle avait quelque chose de mystique et avant que le sport et ses sensations vibrantes et extraordinaires ne me conquièrent, c'était le costume qui m'avait donné envie de jouer et de rejoindre l'équipe des Comètes. Puis voler et la liberté qui s'y rapportait m'avait plu plus que de raison et je n'avais plus juré que par le Quidditch. Je m'étais alors présentée aux sélections de Deuxième année. Je fus choisie sans trop de difficultés, je venais en effet de passer tout un été où ma seule activité avait été celle de m'entraîner. La capitaine m'avait complimentée sur la fluidité et la rapidité de mon vol. J'adorais en effet la vitesse, n'en avais pas peur du tout, ce qui me permettait d'être à l'aise et d'être devenue une bonne poursuiveuse. Beaucoup de mes anciens coéquipiers m'avaient dit que si je n'étais pas partir pour ma dernière année alors j'aurais sans aucun doute été choisie pour devenir la Capitaine de l'équipe. Talent, ruse et charisme selon eux. Si je ne leur avais pas dit, ce qu'ils m'avaient confié m'avait émue. C'était une reconnaissance et une fierté énorme d'être élue Capitaine.

Mais j'étais ici désormais et je devais faire mes preuves comme tout le monde, comme une Deuxième année sans expérience. Je devais passer les sélections et cela ne s'annonçait pas si facile. Pas parce que le niveau était plus élevé ici ni parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs que moi mais parce que les joueurs n'avaient jamais vraiment changés dans l'équipe verte, sans que ce ne soit parce qu'un des joueurs quittait Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la qualité du jeu, c'était le nom et l'ancienneté qui comptaient ici. J'allais donc devoir me battre pour faire valoir ma place.

Je vis arriver le reste de l'équipe déjà en place et quelques autres postulants. Il n'y avait pas à dire, nous étions vraiment peu à tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe ! Montague nommé Capitaine après le départ de Marcus Flint fit commencer les sélections en commençant par les batteurs qui étaient tous deux partis en fin d'année dernière, d'après ce qu'il expliqua. Quelques joueurs montrèrent ce dont ils étaient capables, alliant surtout force et brutalité. Les frappes étaient telles des boulets de canons propulsés à la vitesse de la lumière par un troll des montagnes. Ce fut donc deux armoires à glace, bestiaux, élégants comme des taureaux enragés avec un air benêt sur le visage qui furent choisis. Je retins leurs noms, j'allais après tout être leur coéquipière. Goyle et Crable donc.

L'attrapeur était déjà Malefoy Junior et personne n'osa se présenter face à lui, bien que, selon Cassandra, il ne soit pas si doué qu'il le fasse croire à son expression hautaine. Je l'aurais bien fait par pur envie de défi mais je n'étais pas qualifiée à ce poste et je me rappelais de l'avertissement d'Hypérion Malefoy. Je devais me faire le plus petite que possible.

Le gardien était Miles Bletchey depuis cinq ans, le nouveau Capitaine ne considéra même pas l'éventualité de le remplacer. Cela ne me dérangea pas, mon informatrice de dortoir qui savait que je voulais postuler m'avait fait son speech sur les coutumes de l'équipe, me prévenant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de filles, les techniques de chacun, les points forts ou faibles. J'avais donc appris que Bletchey était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, cela Montague m'énerva quand il annonça que les sélections étaient closes sans même que je n'ai pu passer. En effet, Warrington, Pucey et lui-même occupaient déjà les trois postes de poursuiveurs. Mais je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire !

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème Montague, je suis là depuis le début attendant mon tour pour être poursuiveuse.

- Et moi je crois que tu n'as pas compris Whiteraven, qu'il n'y a plus de place, me répondit Warrington avec mépris.

- Je prendrais alors la place de l'un de vous alors, rétorquais-je sournoisement.

- Certainement pas ! » Clama-t-il, brutal.

Je me rapprochais de lui de manière à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi Warrington, aurais-tu peur ? »

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier et haineux, enragé par mon assurance. Je devinais que perdre la face deux fois de suite par une fille « moins importante » que lui, ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

« Et bien vas-y Whiteraven, joues. » dit alors Montague. Je fis alors un sourire vainqueur, radieuse, au garçon devant moi et m'avançais.

« Oui montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, ironisa Malefoy.

- De la part d'un garçon qui a eu sa place grâce à l'argent de son "Papounet", je prends ça bien. »

Le blond peroxydé ragea à ma réponse et Montague fatigué de tous ces conflits demanda à Bletchey de défendre les anneaux des buts. Je m'envolais juste après lui, retrouvant la merveilleuse sensation du vol avec délectation. Le Capitaine m'envoya le Souaffle et je l'attrapais habilement sans prendre la peine d'arrêter ma course, serpentant vers les buts. Je feintais beaucoup, déstabilisant le gardien, le faisant penser exactement ce se je voulais, le contraire de mes actions. Je fis des chandelles, des piqués, alternant entre Feunte de Porskoff, Tremblante de Wollongong, Charge de Chelmondisto, Plongeon de Dyonisos, et pour finir Fourberie de Finbourgh.

Apres une dizaine de buts marqués, Montague me demanda de redescendre, ce que je fis accompagnée du gardien qui me lança un regard appuyé. Je pensais qu'une fois à terre il me détruirait, énervé de n'avoir rattrapé que trois de mes tirs mais ce fut le contraire.

« Avec elle dans l'équipe, la victoire est assurée, dit-il sans me regarder. Il nous la faut. »

Il finit don "éloge" en déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un maîtriser chacune des attaques solitaires avec autant d'habileté. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, ce qui m'intéressait le plus était la manière dont le visage de Warrington se décomposait à chaque mot prononcé par son coéquipier. Mais il n'était pas le seul, les deux autres poursuiveurs "officiels" grincèrent des dents mais Bletchey n'en démordit pas.

« Bien, dit alors Montague, nous verrons au prochain entraînement si elle plus douée que Casey ou Adrian. N'oublie pas Whiteraven, il aura lieu le vendredi à 17h, si tu as une seule minute de retard, n'ose même pas nous interrompre. Et, ne viens que si tu es sure de toi, je n'aime pas perdre du temps.»

Ce fut sur cette phrase que tous partirent, excepté Bletchey qui m'assura que je n'avais vraiment aucun souci à me faire.

« Ils sont juste jaloux et contrariés à l'idée qu'une fille puisse être bien meilleure qu'eux et vienne leur apprendre à voler alors qu'ils se croyaient invincibles. Mais Montague n'est pas un idiot et s'il veut la victoire de Serpentard, il sait ce qu'il doit faire, c'est-à-dire, te prendre dans l'équipe. Et ça, tout le monde le sait, ils ne l'acceptent seulement pas. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit lui aussi. Enfin seule, je caressais le manche de mon balai, savourant la tranquillité ambiante, mais une voix vint la briser.

« Joli Eclair de Feu. » dit-elle.

Finalement, la voix n'était pas si inconnue que je le pensais…

« Merci malefoy, au moins moi je l'ai mérité et il ne m'a pas offert une place dans l'équipe. »

Il rit et répliqua amusé :

« Oui, Drago vient juste de me parler de ça, tu l'as rendu exécrable.

- Comme s'il ne l'était pas naturellement… marmonnais-je. »

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu ma réponse et continua :

« Mais s'il te plait, ne me charge pas de tous ses actes ou ceux de mon oncle. »

Je le regardais surprise et il me questionna :

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas si surprenant, je me nomme Malefoy après tout.

- Chose dont tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire !

- Si tu insistes ! Je suis donc Hypérion Apollon Malefoy, né le 23 Décembre 1977 dans le Wilt…

- C'est bon, je ne t'ai pas demandé ta biographie ! Mais je pense que cela aurait été plus juste que tu me donnes ton nom. Et puis je n'avais pas vraiment encore réfléchi à la question de la nature de votre lien. »

Il sourit en détournant la tête et répondit :

« Oui, beaucoup croient encore que nous sommes frères, nous ne les détrompons pas, ça nous est assez égal.

- Ce sont les cheveux et le menton je crois, dis-je en faisant référence à leur ressemblance flagrante.

- Héritage des Malefoy. » Confirma-t-il.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit la parole, mais pour aborder un sujet totalement différent cette fois :

« Tu es donc incapable de ne pas te rebeller et de ne pas te faire remarquer.

- Pardon ? Me récriais-je. Tu m'as dit de me faire oublier quelques jours, je l'ai fait durant quatre. »

C'était de la mauvaise foi, je m'en rendais compte et ça m'embarrassait.

« Et en Astronomie, l'attaque contre Cornelia ?

- Oh si je ne peux même plus participer au cours ! Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'énormité qu'elle était en train de dire !

- Et bien il suffisait de lui répondre ainsi : Cornelia excuse-moi mais l'étoile de Véga ne fait que trois fois la taille du Soleil.

- Je ne suis pas son chien, je crois que la place est déjà prise d'ailleurs ! Et je ne suis pas non plus une gentille Poufsouffle, je n'ai rien contre eux mais ils sont bien trop loyaux et généreux pour que je me sente proche d'eux. Mépriser est une partie de ce qu'un Serpentard doit être, c'est ainsi qu'il agit, perfide et mauvais. Je ne suis pas une sainte et je ne veux pas passer pour telle. Je me fiche de ne pas être appréciée, je me fiche de l'avis de tous, je n'ai besoin que d'une seule personne et seul son point de vue est important pour moi. Je ne suis pas une gentille hypocrite qui rentre dans le moule, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué.

- Pour tout te dire, tu ressembles parfois plus à une Gryffondor, Selena, rentrant dans le tas, impulsive, effrontée.

- Je ne te permets pas Malefoy.

- Vois-tu, je suis un peu comme toi et je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. »

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, avec ses grands airs d'empereur.

« Écoute Selena, je n'étais pas venu pour cela en premier lieu, je souhaitais juste te complimenter sur ta manière de voler et de jouer. »

Je fus tellement surprise que je ne pus répondre qu'un pathétique "Oh" à court de mots.

« Et bah, on dirait que j'ai réussi à rendre muette Selena Whiteraven-Black, la fière Gryffendard ! »

Je ne réagis pas à la provocation, fuyant une nouvelle dispute que je savais vaine et inutile et lui demandais plutôt :

« Tu as vu les sélections ?

- Bien sûr ! McFear a parlé de ta participation ce matin au petit-déjeuner et je savais que ce serait un spectacle, ce qui n'a pas raté, j'aurais peut-être dû faire Divination finalement.

- Alors tu m'engueules sur quelque chose que tu attendais de voir ! M'exclamais-je outrée.

- C'était tellement prévisible, et même si cela m'a beaucoup amusé, je réitère mes conseils Whiteraven, fais attention. Et puis soyons honnête, je ne t'ai pas vraiment engueulée, tu exagères. »

Je me détournais de lui, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer son regard à cet instant. Si je le faisais, je crois que je serais capable de le tuer sur le champ, non de le torturer lentement, douloureusement, puis enfin de le laisser crever ! Je n'aimais pas être autant rabaissée qu'il le faisait. J'étais à proprement furieuse contre lui, tout mon être se révoltait. Il essayait de m'asservir et je ne le supportais pas. Foutu menteur, foutu connard et foutu Malefoy ! les deux se valaient finalement, la cadet comme l'ainé, tous deux étaient aussi pourri l'un que l'autre.

Je partis soudainement, sans une parole, sans un regard, me contrôlant du mieux que je le pouvais pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes de frustration et de haine dirigées envers tout le monde. J'en avais marre, j'étais déjà épuisée, lassée de tous ces problèmes. Oui je les causais, je n'étais pas innocente, mais c'était parce qu'on me cherchait.

Je me hâtais de rejoindre mon dortoir, mais je fus stoppée par Cornelia Acanthus. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment. Morgane, ne pouvaient-ils pas tous me laisser tranquille ?! Je ne demandais rien d'autre.

« Que te voulait-il ? me demanda-t-elle rageusement.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondis-je, désireuse de partir.

- Ah vraiment ? Pourtant je croyais t'avoir interdite de l'approcher, susurra-t-elle.

- C'est lui qui l'a fait, pas moi. Il est venu vers moi alors va l'emmerder lui ! »

Elle n'était visiblement pas satisfaite du tout de ma réponse et devint encore plus agressive qu'elle ne l'était avant, me bousculant.

« Que vous êtes-vous dit Whiteraven ? »

Mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me soumettre, de pencher la tête devant les autres. Peu importait ma colère et mon épuisement, je n'allais pas la laisser gagner cette bataille.

« Rassure-toi, ton « namoureux » et moi nous sommes disputés, mais cela ne te concerne pas, désolée. »

Son visage passe de la décontenance à la fureur, tandis que j'arborais un sourire radieux, ravie de la voir dans cet état. J profitais de cet instant pour la contourner, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir mais elle m'apostropha :

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que son regard te suivant jusqu'ici laissait à penser. »

Je ne répondis, rien, la laissant croire ce qu'elle voulait, et si cela pouvait la faire rager, c'était la patacitrouille sur la tarte à la mélasse pour moi ! mais de mon côté je savais ce qu'il en était, il avait porté sur moi un regard méprisant, hautain, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Il avait peut-être pu être amusé de m'avoir fait sortir de mes gonds, fier aussi, comme seul un Serpentard sait lancer. Il n'était en tous cas rien d'autre que de la supériorité. Acanthus était stupide de ne pas l'avoir constaté. C'était évident. Mais pourquoi cela me faisait-il mal ? Le venais-je pas de dire que je me fichais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi ? Pourtant ce dédain était blessant. Je n'avais laissé indifférente, on m'adorait ou me détestait. Mais pas de juste milieu. Et cela me convenait parce que j'y étais habituée, mais son indifférence à lui me touchait. Il était quelqu'un de véritablement troublant, charismatique, ayant la capacité mystique d'attirer chacun vers lui, comme l'appât irrésistible d'un piège tendu à une proie. Il captivait, tel un veela.

En me dirigeant vers les cachots, je croisais Harry Potter qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il avait en effet une mine sombre, fermée et un étrange mélange de tristesse et de rage brillant dans ses yeux émeraude. Je remarquais qu'il serrait ses poings douloureusement, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches et j'en compris la raison quand j'aperçus Peeves derrière lui, le poursuivant en le traîtant de fou. Le fantôme clamait d'une voix affreusement horripilant que « Potty était zinzin. »

Potter allait exploser, c'était visible à des kilomètres. D'un instant à l'autre il allait éclater. Je décidais alors d'intervenir, ne voulant pas assister à cela.

« Déguerpis Peeves ! » Lui intimais-je à la surprise du brun à lunettes.

Malheureusement l'esprit frappeur ne m'obéit pas. « Ne me force pas à appeler le Baron Sanglant, il serait ravi de rendre service à une Serpentard. »Susurrais-je sournoisement, sûre de ma victoire.

En effet il disparut instantanément au plus grand soulagement de Potter. Ce dernier me regarda, interdit et je coupais court à ses hésitations.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Il bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un remerciement malgré ma déclaration précédente, en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés. Ce geste me rappela l'une des descriptions de James Potter par ma mère et je ressentis une vague de compassion pour lui en pensant qu'il avait perdu ses parents.

Je hochais la tête et repris mon chemin sans plus de considération. Après tout, on m'avait « fortement déconseillé » de « traîner avec les Gryffondor ».

Il était 15h30 quand je m'assis enfin sur mon lit, les muscles comblés par l'exercice que j'avais fait, mais également douloureux. Ma tête également souffrait d'un mal de crâne dû aux tortures que je lui faisais faire continuellement, entre mes nombreuses interrogations et mes pensées fatigantes qui ne semblaient jamais prendre de pause.

Cassandra, qui se limait les ongles en lisant un épais bouquin sur son propre lit me demanda nonchalamment comme cela s'était passé et pour toute réponse, je haussais les épaules, répondant que ma place était en jeu et que je ne serais fixée qu'au prochain entraînement. Elle me sourit, me disant que j'avais déjà gagné et que toute l'équipe en avait conscience. Jamais le Capitaine n'aurait proposé cela s'il ne comptait pas la prendre. Nous discutâmes longtemps, parlant de tout et de rien, partageant nos différents points de vue sur plein de sujets, me changeant totalement les idées. Pour cela je lui fus reconnaissante et j'étais consciente qu'elle le savait également. Hypérion Malefoy loin de mes pensées, je pouvais reposer mon esprit. C'est apaisée que j'ouvris le Journal de Maman.

* * *

** Merci à Clina qui m'a fait beaucoup sourire et rendue très contente de moi ;)**

Merci à Picotti pour qui j'ai ajouté la partie avec Harry et Peeves pour que tu vois que Selena n'est pas si horriblement sans coeur qu'elle le prétend.

Et merci à Hatsuyuki pour sa review, ravie de voir que tu apprécies ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre aura plut et à la semaine prochaine ! ...Dis donc, toi, oui toi ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans me dire ce que tu penses des réactions de Selena ? Non ? Ah tu me rassures !


	12. Mission Séduction

**Mission Séduction**

" Le 20 Septembre 1976, dortoir de Serpentard.

Ça y est, je crois que je vais craquer s'il continue de me narguer ainsi. Il ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait -ou du moins j'espère !- quand il me fait ce genre de clins d'œil. S'il savait, ce serait pire que tout, une catastrophe. Merlin s'il l'apprend je suis foutue...

Mais il doit le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, pourquoi rirait-il autant ? Il s'amuse comme un fou de Gryffondor tandis que moi je suis en train de fondre comme une timorée devant celui qu'elle admire secrètement. Je deviens une véritable guimauve ! Beurk ! Ôte-moi cette image de la tête ! Je ne suis tout de même pas une midinette non ?... Non Merlin m'en préserve, j'ai encore un peu de marge. Je vais choisir une autre métaphore, celle de la glace que je suis en train de fondre à cause du brasier ardent et sacrément incommodant qui me brulait tout à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait que les garçons qui pouvaient être de tels réservoirs à hormones mais j'avais manifestement tort.

En sortant de métamorphose, il m'a fait une pichenette sur le bras et au lieu de me mettre en colère, j'ai senti un frisson intense me traverser tout le corps. Evidemment pour sauver les apparences, puisqu'aujourd'hui il n'est plus question que de cela, je l'ai incendié avec ma « langue de vipère » comme il dit en ajoutant que je pourrais l'utiliser à des fins bien plus intéressantes. Je le maudis encore et encore de m'avoir fait envie au lieu de me répugner. Foutu sexy Black ! Il n'est pas conscient que chacun de ses gestes dégage une telle dose de sensualité nonchalante et indescriptible, un magnétisme incroyable, même le plus imperceptible de ses mouvements, celui de son poignet quand il fait tourner sa baguette pour transformer une allumette en hérisson, quand il agite son Philtre de Paix ou manipule des plantes carnivores. Mais son inattention en Histoire de la Magie était attirante. J'ai dû attraper une fièvre. C'est impossible d'être dans cet état pour des choses si insignifiantes n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que je me débarrasse de cette chaleur qui brûle mon corps, de ces frissons, de ces tremblements, de ces sensations. Merlin, suis-je vraiment ainsi ? C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être une groupie rencontrant son idole. Moi qui étais dégoûtée par les filles de ce genre qui se pavanaient devant les garçons comme des poules sans dignité ! Je crois que je ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir en tentant d'oublier le sourire affreusement attirant du brun.

PS : Cette après-midi Houston s'est approché de Délia et a posé sa main sur elle en lui demandant si elle était bel et bien réelle. Nous nous sommes retenues de rire tant la situation était risible et incroyable. Délia est celle qui a le mieux joué en lui répondant que s'ils avaient des hallucinations il vaudrait mieux qu'il dorme. Elle savait parfaitement qu'à chacun de ses rêves elle l'obnubilait. Il a tourné au rouge vif et est reparti penaud. Je crois que cette scène et celle où il s'est écrié dans la classe : « Merlin Délia, mais tu es nue ! » sont mes préférées.

Le 21 Septembre 1976, Grande Salle.

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit hier soir… J'ai honte ! Et c'est un euphémisme ! C'est qui celle-là ? Cette espèce de loque complètement gaga ? Certainement pas moi en tous cas ! Vega Whiteraven n'est pas une fille soumise au pouvoir de séduction d'un garçon. Journal je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais effacer ce que j'ai écrit en ce moment de faiblesse impardonnable.

J'ai décidé de contre-attaquer et de ne surtout pas me laisser faire ! Sirius Black me trouble, soit, je le troublerai aussi. Qu'il prenne peur, je suis de retour et plus motivée que jamais. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à me laisser contrôler par un garçon, encore moins par lui, ce serait le comble. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun regret ou scrupule à flirter avec des garçons dans un but seulement lucratif. La vengeance est un plat délicieux. Il a beau me plaire, je sais que je ne le laisse pas non plus totalement indifférent. Si je joue bien de mes atouts, cela devrait ne pas être très compliqué. Il pouvait m'avoir avec quelques minauderies, je pouvais l'avoir moi aussi avec un peu de séduction. Après tout, il n'est qu'un jeune homme. Un peu de charme et le tour serait joué ! Il pense pouvoir me mener à la baguette avec deux trois clins d'œil et des sourires irrésistibles, nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier.

Je vais devoir parler de ça aux filles, en omettant évidemment mon attirance pour lui. Elyon sait toujours trouver des plans machiavéliques. Elles m'aideront et je ne leur ferai seulement comprendre que je souhaite me venger de ce qu'il me fait continuellement, ne me laissant aucun répit. Et puis il est bien connu que les Serpentard adorent se jouer des Gryffondor sans avoir besoin d'une raison valable et particulière. C'est comme une tradition, stupide certes, mais toujours en place.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où Houston était « sous le charme » de Délia. Ce matin vers 8h40, la potion a cessé de faire effet. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, désormais. Je vais me lasser de voir les têtes ahuries de Houston devant elle, ses yeux s'écarquiller ou papillonner en la voyant, ses joues alterner entre blancheur et rougeur. Je m'imagine encore tout ce qu'il a dû subir et je compatis en pensant à ce que Délia a encore prévu pour lui pour être sûre et certaine de l'avoir. Il est revenu la voir cette après-midi, mais ne semblait pas avoir oublié combien il avait été ridicule le jour précédent. Il a à peine pu prononcer son nom, et encore, en bégayant ! Le pauvre était troublé de voir l'objet de ses fantasmes agir si différemment tandis qu'elle le regardait déjà avec un faux dédain et lui demandait s'il y avait un problème ou s'il aimait seulement bloquer le chemin des gens.

Si elle veut l'avoir entièrement, lui appartenant complètement, elle agira ainsi : la première étape consiste à être très présente avec le garçon voulu, le suivre, le charmer… et la deuxième étape elle, consiste à faire exactement le contraire, être absente physiquement mais tâcher de ne jamais quitter ses pensées, faire semblant d'être indifférente pour que lui soit en manque de la présence de la fille. C'est toujours ainsi qu'elle fait. Dans le cas de Houston, il n'y a aucun doute possible à avoir ! Pas besoin d'un plan plus élaboré pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais si j'étais lui…

Le 26 Septembre 1976, Salle Commune de Serpentard,

Mon plan a commencé. Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je séduis Black. Certes pour l'instant il ne s'agit que de quelques touchers « involontaires ». Je me sens telle une vipère m'infiltrant discrètement dans le terrier de ma proie. Avec lui il ne faut pas aller trop vite de toute façon, il se douterait de quelque chose. Il fait l'imbécile en cours, mais il est très intelligent. Les Black de manière générale semblent l'être. Regulus, son frère cadet qui lui est à Serpentard en Cinquième Année rapporte un nombre de points considérables à notre maison, par sa participation et également par ses talents d'attrapeur de Quidditch. Ce qui énerve son grand-frère ! C'est pourquoi j'apprécie autant Regulus bien qu'il soit un fils à papa parfait. Cependant, je le comprends, après la répartition « honteuse » de l'ainé des Black il avait dû subir une pression énorme de la part de ses parents. Et Sirius est bien plus courageux que Regulus qui lui leur a obéi et a suivi leurs consignes à la lettre.

Bellatrix n'a jamais été à Poudlard en même temps que moi mais il parait qu'elle avait de bons résultats. Elle a un esprit très aiguisé selon ceux qui la connaissent. Androméda est dans le même cas que sa grande sœur, elle est partie juste avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Elle était très populaire à l'époque mais aujourd'hui elle n'est même plus considérée comme une Black à ce qu'on raconte. Elle s'est mariée à un Moldu avec un nom ridicule parait-il. Elle était la cousine préférée de Sirius ce qui explique bien des choses. Par contre, je connais Narcissa Black. Pas très bien évidemment, mais elle était à Poudlard durant mes deux premières années. Elle était une excellente élève mais également une jeune fille très effacée comparée à ses deux autres sœurs, et également indifférente, détachée. Si Bellatrix a la réputation d'avoir traumatisé de nombreux apprentis sorciers, qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus âgés qu'elle, la blonde pas le moins du monde. Leur mari leur correspond parfaitement d'ailleurs, Lestrange pour l'aînée, un taré si tu veux mon avis pour être tombé sous le charme de la brune ! et Malefoy pour la plus jeune, le plus froid des hommes. C'en est surréaliste cette impassibilité à toute épreuve ! Honnêtement je ne veux pas avoir à me marier à un homme qu'on aura choisi pour moi. Je ne suis pas une grande romantique, je me fiche de l'amour mais je voudrais au moins pouvoir respecter mon mari, je n'aimerais pas tomber sur le second Lestrange par exemple. Les mariages arrangés ? Non merci pas pour moi. Pourtant je sais que je n'y échapperai pas, cela m'arrivera que je le veuille ou pas. Je devrais me résoudre à ça. Quelle horreur ! Je sais que cela ne va pas tarder, j'ai seize ans, c'est vers cet âge que les parents de Sang-Pur décident d'offrir en pâturage leur fille, oh pardon, de la présenter aux prétendants ! Morgane, ça fait tellement vieux jeu ! Qu'elle m'en préserve ! Mais avec la rupture de l'accord entre ma mère et Walburga Black, je risque d'être donnée à n'importe qui assez prochainement.

Je préfère encore être le Nimbus que Black veut monter que la femme d'un pro-Sang-Pur du genre des Lestrange. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne faut que Sirius Black ne trouve ce journal sinon je suis fichue.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que la phase séduction vengeresse a commencé. Je sens qu'elle va durer un petit bout de temps, bien plus qu'il n'en a fallu à Délia pour charmer Anthony Houston. Oh d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas dit ! Il l'a supplié, imploré d'accepter de lui parler rien que pour faire connaissance. Il est totalement mordu et Délia se régale ! Pour moi il est tout simplement perdu. A mon avis, ses parents devraient déjà préparer sa tombe, parce que si elle continue de jouer avec lui, il en mourra. C'est cruel mais nous sommes ainsi fait. Honnêtement à cet instant précis, il a perdu toute sa dignité et c'est la chose qui je pense est la pire qui puisse arriver à un Homme. Selon moi évidemment, mais je ne prétends pas que ma parole soit la vérité absolue, je sais qu'elle l'est ! Non je t'interdis de ricaner Journal ! C'est un fait, pas de la prétention.

Demain sera un autre jour, le débit d'une nouvelle semaine. Sirius Black tiens-toi bien !

Le 29 Septembre 1976, Salle Commune de Serpentard,

Je viens de finir de manger, ça n'a pas duré longtemps comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas une grande mangeuse. Pas comme Ely par exemple qui est capable de manger un lion tout entier sans prendre un seul gramme. L'idée est alléchante pourtant, il faut le reconnaître !

J'ai l'après-midi de libre, je peux faire ce que je veux. J'aurais voulu le passer au parc mais malheureusement c'est le jour d'entraînement des Gryffondor et je ne souhaite pas voir plus que nécessaire cet horrible Black. Car comme tout le monde le sait Journal, James Potter ne se sépare jamais de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu te dis que je devrais vouloir le voir pour lui faire mes coups de séduction ? C'est tout à fait normal, car ça devrait être le cas. Mais encore une fois je me suis fait avoir par cet affreux être manipulateur ! Je te vois déjà dire : « C'est le sombral qui se fout de l'hippogriffe ! » mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Black a vite compris que je cherchais à le draguer et sans savoir comment, il se retrouvait tout le temps là où j'étais. Cela aurait dû simplifier ma tâche mais comme il était au courant de ce que je voulais faire et que moi, la principale concernée n'était pas au courant de ça, à chaque fois que je tentais quelque chose, cela se retournait contre moi de la pire manière qui soit. Je t'explique plus en détails : ça a commencé par des œillades, je le regardais profondément, sachant que j'étais irrésistible, avec mon regard émeraude brillant comme la pierre précieuse. J'avançais d'une démarche chaloupée, diablement féminine et féline. D'une manière qui avait mille fois fait ses preuves. Or, au lieu que ce soit lui qui se soit retrouvé troublé et séduit, c'est moi qui l'ai été.

Deuxième round : Même couloir, un peu plus tard, me dirigeant vers la DCFM après le cours de Métamorphose, je le croise encore une fois et sans un regard continue de marcher. En passant près de lui, ma main frôle « involontairement » la sienne, mais au lieu de frissonner, il l'a saisie et m'a fait tournoyer, me renversant ensuite dans ses bras, comme dans un tango enflammé. Mes yeux étaient incapables de regarder autre chose que lui et son visage, que je me déteste de trouver si craquant, ma respiration s'est accélérée alors que ma bouche devenait sèche devant la délicieuse vue qui s'offrait à moi, si proche. Ses lèvres se sont étirées en un sourire tandis que je mourrai s devant tant de beauté. Une scène typique de film romantique, pathétique ! Connard ! Il m'a eue et parfaitement en plus. J'étais là à le contempler stupidement, à trembler sous la virilité excitante de son corps d'homme en devenir comme une adolescente naïve et débile, incapable de me contrôler. Morgane… Je suis perdue. Mais je crois que je me suis déjà bien assez plainte ! J'en ai assez de mes propres jérémiades.

Même Anthony Houston a été plus gagnant que moi dans sa propre histoire. Délia s'est en effet décidé de lui donner une chance, de survivre à mon humble avis, et il doit en ce moment être au Septième Ciel avec elle. Elle n'a pas, comment dire, la même vision que lui de la signification de "faire connaissance". Pas que ça le dérange.

Revenons à Black. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans mon intérêt de poursuivre mon plan séduction. Cela aura duré un peu plus qu'une semaine. Echec cuisant donc. Je ne peux pas le laisser complètement gagner en l'autorisant à m'atteindre totalement. Je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de continuer à essayer de le séduire alors que, il faut que je sois franche, j'ai bien l'impression que je sois celle des deux la plus charmée. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque et en restez là. Certains appellent ça de la lâcheté, j'appelle ça l'instinct de préservation. Je ne suis pas suicidaire et je refuse que l'empereur Sirius Black prenne le contrôle sur moi. Je me sens telle une résistante en pleine guerre...

Et plus que tout, je ne veux pas lui donner raison ! En effet alors que ses mains tenaient tout contre son torse mon corps cambré, il m'a murmuré d'une voix langoureuse :

"Alors Whiteraven, déjà folle de moi ?"

Cette phrase m'a fait l'effet d'un sort et je me suis immédiatement redressée, fuyant sa présence comme la peste. Est-il nécessaire de dire que je l'ai rembarré en lui disant qu'il y a tout juste deux secondes, c'était lui qui avait ses mains sur mes hanches. Il a ri en me faisant un sourire au coin, comme s'il savait toute la vérité, ce dont je ne doute d'ailleurs plus. Il m'exècre, honnêtement et royalement. Mais malgré ça il reste superbement beau et c'est ça le pire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser malgré ma haine pour lui. Je le déteste pour ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. Pas parce que ses sourires sont agaçants en soit, mais parce que je devrais les toujours ainsi et pas diablement sexy. Foutue, je te l'avais dit, je suis foutue.

...Oui je sais je me plains encore.

Le 30 Septembre, dortoir des Serpentard.

Ça y est, nous sommes le dernier jour un premier mois de cours. Demain nous entrons dans l'Octobre, accueillant avec lui le froid, le vent et les journées grises. L'été est véritablement parti désormais. Tant mieux quelque part, le froid me va beaucoup mieux et me connait bien plus. Il faut aussi que je t'avoue que si ça peut empêcher Black de se dénuder devant moi ce ne serait pas de refus ! Non Journal, je ne joue pas à la prude. J'en ai vu d'autres Merlin merci. Si je devais être choquée par cela, la place ne serait pas parmi les Serpentard. Ce sont les élèves les plus froids de tout Poudlard et pourtant ceux que l'on retrouve le plus souvent nus. Il y a parfois dans la Salle Commune des orgies plus grandes et déjantées que celles du dieu Zeus sur le Mont-Olympe avec toutes ses maitresses. Slughorn ne s'en doute pas une seconde, il nous croit tellement parfaits. Quelle naïveté ! Je me demande de temps en temps pourquoi il a été à Serpentard et parfois ce qu'était cette Maison à son époque. Il n'a pas vraiment le caractère d'un Vert-et-Argent d'aujourd'hui.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que si le temps frais m'évite de voir Black torse-nu ce serait génial ! Et pire que ça, j'ose à peine m'avouer que je vais réellement écrire ça, mais si ça pouvait le dissuader de remonter ses manches de chemises et m'éviter la vue de ses avant-bras affreusement sexy, j'en serais éternellement reconnaissante à Merlin. Ça y est Journal, je te donne l'occasion de me tuer immédiatement. J'en suis arrivée au point de non-retour. Des avant-bras sexys ? Sérieusement ? Oui sérieusement et c'est ça le pire ! Je fantasme sur ses avant-bras... Il sera ma perte, je le confirme. Sirius Black. Merlin si on me l'avait dit il y a cinq ans, j'aurais envoyé le fabulateur à St-Mangouste.

Les filles se doutent de quelque chose évidemment. Elles savent que je leur cache quelque chose depuis que j'ai arrêté ma mission. Ça n'a jamais été mon genre d'abandonner de me battre surtout contre lui. Durant toute notre scolarité, nous avons ponctué nos journées de défis à relever, de paris à gagner, de concours même et jamais au grand jamais je ne les ai laissé gagner sans me battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à user de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Elles ont donc deviné, à raison, qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément anormal dans mon comportement. Et je sais qu'elles vont bientôt chercher à savoir ce qui cloche, et pire que ça, qu'elles ne mettront vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à le découvrir. Nous partageons tous ensemble depuis la Première Année, elles me connaissent parfaitement et sont malignes, telles de vraies Serpentard. Délia sait poser les questions qu'il faut et Ely a beaucoup de flaire. Je me donne encore quelques jours de répit et après elles auront découvert la vérité, si ce n'est plus encore... Mais quelle vérité ? Je ne me la représente moi-même pas. Il me plait, indubitablement, m'insupporte, plus que tout, je me porte bien mieux sans lui mais pourtant je pense sans cesse à lui. Tu es infesté de sa présence Journal, et ça m'énerve autant qu'à toi. C'est un affreux insecte qu'il faut exterminer de mes pensées, maintenant, tout de suite, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. Sans vraiment le connaitre, il est devenu une des personnes principales de ma vie. Déjà durant nos premières années, nous ne faisions que nous faire la guerre, sans arrêt, nous affrontons sans répit, coup après coup. Cela pouvait aller de simples insultes ou lui faire subir un sort d'hilarité jusqu'à transformer son plat de pâtes en milliers de vers. Puis cela a évolué sans que nous ne nous en rendions forcément compte. Cela est devenu un jeu, qui sera le plus fort, le premier en cours à faire ci ou ça, qui sera cap de faire exploser la potion d'Evans (Potter avait fait la gueule à Black durant toute la semaine suivante), qui aura le dernier mot dans les interjections. Et enfin, c'est devenu la période "ma lumineuse étoile". Notre constante opposition a finalement crée plus de liens que je ne voulais l'admettre. Nous connaissons mutuellement, nos forces et nos faiblesses, nos manières de fonctionner, et c'est plus dangereux que je ne le croyais. Et puis, chaque fois que nous, Serpentard, nous jouons des Gryffondor, je dois personnellement m'occuper de lui. Ça ne doit être personne d'autre. Et aujourd'hui chacun le sait, plus personne ne s'oppose à cela. Ils savent que je ne le supporterais pas et que je le prendrais comme une provocation. C'est mon Black, ma proie, ma victime. Pas celui d'un autre ! Et inconsciemment, il avait commencé à faire la même chose. Ni Potter, ni Lupin, ni Pettigrow ne m'insultait. C'était toujours lui, c'était son privilège. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet d'être insultée par un autre Maraudeur. Et de toutes façons, autant être honnête, seuls Potter et Black sont capables de le faire. Lupin est bien trop gentil et sérieux et Pettigrow trop peureux.

Black avait commencé à me donner des petits surnoms aujourd'hui familiers mais toujours aussi horripilants vers cette période-là. Cependant, je confesse le plus honnêtement que je puisse le faire, que la seule pensée qu'il puisse nommer ainsi d'autres filles que moi me rend folle de rage, bien plus qu'il ne le fait en m'appelant "mon minuscule astre de lumière." Black est mien, mon jouet, ne t'imagines rien d'autre. Sans lui à Poudlard, mes journées seraient bien plus simples mais aussi bien plus ennuyantes. Ma jalousie vient de là et seulement de là. On ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi. Hors de question.

* * *

**Merci à Clina, tu comprends parfaitement les deux Serpentard ) Cornelia est sans espoir ! Ravie que tu aimes le punch de Selena, il manque quelque peu à sa mère dans ce chapitre. :)**

**Merci à Picotti, même si tu as du mal à poster des reviews, au moins tu fais l'effort x)**

**Et merci à Miss-sawyer (une fan de Peyton ! :D) **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre ? **

**Je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre de Véga, elle ne parlera pas que de Sirius ! ;)**


	13. Sous l'éclat de la lune

**Chapitre 11 : Sous l'éclat de la lune**

Une semaine presque entière était passée depuis les sélections. Vendredi était arrivé et j'avais joué de la meilleure manière possible. J'avais alors intégré l'équipe à ma plus grande fierté. Seulement Montague avait indiqué que je ne serais que la remplaçante d'un d'entre eux. C'était déjà ça. J'avais conscience que c'était déjà une victoire. Miles, le gardien m'avait sourit en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je l'aimais bien lui, il était le seul à me soutenir.

Cassandra et Rafael m'avaient également félicitée. Même si cela n'était pas très surprenant de leur part, ça m'avait fait plaisir. Bien sur, la brune était un peu superficielle et l'espagnol un peu effacé, mais je les appréciais vraiment. Ils le faisaient aussi et autant avoir des alliés dans cette maison. Être une paria n'était pas vraiment mon but.

Mais les félicitations qui m'avaient le plus surprise et pour cause, étaient venues de Hyperion Malefoy, dit le Roi des Serpentard.

Il était venu me voir aujourd'hui, en ce samedi 9 Septembre, alors que e travaillais sur une dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, et m'avait fait ses compliments. J'avais simplement hoché la tête, ne sachant pas bien quoi en penser. Cassandra m'avait confié plus tard qu'il ne faisait ça que très rarement, quand ça en valait la peine. C'est pourquoi cela m'avait étonnée, en quoi être prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch "valait la peine" de sa venue ? Elle avait ajouté que c'était un honneur, mais personnellement, au lieu de me flatter, cela m'avait simplement renfermée. Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Évidemment l'histoire s'était faite savoir et Cornelia m'avait à nouveau menacée. Mais mince alors ! Je ne lui demandais rien moi à Malefoy ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas me voir moi, je ne cherche rien du tout ! Morgane ! C'était pour cette raison que je détestais ce foutu Hyperion. Ce n'était pas juste, je le savais, et c'était également un mensonge. J'étais incapable de détester quelqu'un pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas réellement coupable et responsable. C'était donc cette pimbêche jalouse et possessive d'Acanthus que je ne supportais pas. Mais pour elle c'était tout à fait juste et compréhensible. Qu'elle soit damnée ! Rien que pour elle je regrette que la chasse aux sorcières aie disparu. Morgane, elle me fait dire des monstruosités ! Je secouais la tête, me forçant à penser à autre chose.

Sur mon perchoir, les jambes pendues dans le vide, profitant de l'air frais nocturne et de la vision subjuguante des constellations illuminées dans le ciel, assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et m'en allumant une du bout de la baguette. La fumée me détendit, bouffée après bouffée, volute après volute, je me sentais plus libre. Je pensais alors au Journal de Maman. Elle avait enfin reconnu lors du dimanche 10 Octobre 1976 que son attirance pour Sirius Black n'était pas seulement physique. Ceci grâce à ses deux amies, Elyon Clearwood et Adelia Walford qui, ayant découvert la vérité au début du mois d'octobre, avaient longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse. Ce qui avait environ mis une semaine. Certes, elle n'avait tout de même pas employé le mot "amour", ce qu'elle ne risquait pas de faire avant un bon moment. Véga Whiteraven restait trop fière pour cela, surtout à l'âge qu'elle avait à l'époque. Même aujourd'hui avec moi, elle n'employait pas beaucoup ce terme. Il était rare qu'elle le dise de vive voix qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'en doutais pourtant pas une seule seconde, il y avait des milliers de façons de le faire comprendre sans pour autant utiliser ces trois petits mots qu'elle osait peu prononcer. Son éducation en était la raison principale. Jamais les familles de Sang-Pur comme la sienne n'avaient appris à leur enfant à dire cela et n'était habitué à l'entendre. Après tout, "l'amour était une faiblesse" selon Lord Voldemort. Ce n'était pas digne de leur rang. Les sentiments ressentis par ma mère correspondaient pourtant parfaitement : jalousie, haine, désir... La définition même de la passion amoureuse. Mais Maman n'était pas prête à l'époque à la reconnaître sciemment. Ce serait être vulnérable, avoir un talon d'Achille.

Le seul point d'interrogation venait de la part de Sirius Black. Le problème du journal intime c'est que je n'avais que le point de vue de Maman et que j'étais incapable de déterminer les réactions, les sentiments du garçon qui rendait ainsi la si fière Véga Whiteraven. Certes, s'il était véritablement mon père, alors je pouvais deviner assez aisément quels pouvaient être ses ressentis. Mais comment le vivait-il ? Comment le voyait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Il semblait être un jeune homme assez décontracté, presque nonchalant, et tout ce qu'elle montrait d'eux étaient leurs incessantes confrontations. Il avait une manière de s'amuser tout le temps, de tourner en dérision chaque chose pour qu'elle passe plus facilement. Pourtant elle le décrivait très intelligent sous ses airs voulus de déconneur hors pair ! J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il disait à ses amis, les Maraudeurs. Curiosité féminine ou filiale ? Je n'en savais rien. Ces interrogations tournaient dans mon esprit quand je perçus une présence derrière moi, entendant quelqu'un s'approcher du bord de la tour et de moi par la même occasion.

" Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me retournais pour voir Malefoy arriver et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je ne répondis rien, ce n'était pas vraiment une question à laquelle je pouvais répondre. Et le silence de la nuit me plaisait plus. Ainsi que l'atmosphère apaisante que produisait le silence. Je retournais à mon observation du ciel, tirant une bouffée.

" Que fais-tu là à cette heure ?

- Ça se voit non ? Rétorquais-je.

- À part te détruire la santé s'entend ?

- Nous allons tous mourir un jour, surtout en cette période, alors peu importe comment.

- Réponds-tu toujours aux questions par d'autres ?

- Comme toi non ?"

Il rit.

" Je n'obtiendrai rien de toi n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet."

Niveau rire.

" Bien."

Nous restâmes alors silencieux quelques instants.

Je regardais au loin, perdant mon regard sur la cime des grands pins de la Forêt Interdite.

" Tu as tout de même l'air de savoir ce que c'est, indigne d'un Sang-Pur de ta sorte, dis-je en désignant d'un signe de tête la cigarette.

- Crois-tu que les moldus ont inventé cette connerie ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Il fit un geste négatif.

" Le tabac a été rapporté des îles amérindiennes à l'époque de l'expédition de Christophe Colomb. Ces îles étaient occupées par des sorciers bien avant que les moldus ne s'y installent. Ils pratiquaient une autre forme de magie, plus primitive mais cela restait des sorciers. Et parmi les marins débarqués sur l'île de Cuba il y avait des Sang-Pur. Ils sont revenus avec des trouvailles en tous genres, telle les feuilles de tabac qui composent tes cigarettes. Bien que celles-ci soient devenus un ramassis de saletés, goudron, nicotine et toutes ces merdes. Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je me détruis la santé si je le désire.

- C'est idiot.

- C'est ainsi."

J'avais beau dire cela, il n'empêchait qu'il avait raison et ça m'énervait. Il m'énervait.

" Tu es un mystère Malefoy."

Il fit un sourire indescriptible, incompréhensible.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Selena, tu n'es pas la seule à le penser.

- Pourquoi persistes-tu ?" M'enflammais-je.

Il me jeta un regard interrogatif.

" Ce n'est pas Selena !

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était ton prénom, pardon."

Son ton ironique me fit rager intérieurement. Il avait le don de jeter l'allumette et l'alcool en même temps, me rendant enflammée.

" Comment dois-je t'appeler dans ce cas ?

- Whiteraven suffit.

- Whiteraven-Black ?"

Je haussais les épaules. Peu m'importait.

" Il y a une rumeur qui court sur toi tu sais ?

- Ah déjà ? Et quelle est-elle ?

- On dit que tu ne connais pas ton père."

Je ne répondis rien, encore une fois. Le silence lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. S'il pouvait s'en contenter cela serait parfait.

" C'est donc vrai. Black, ton père ?"

Quel idiot ! Il savait bien la réponse mais il souhaitait m'emmerder avec ses questions.

" Je suppose, répondis-je le plus calmement possible en jetant le mégot devant moi dans le vide.

- Black comme Sirius Black ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Malefoy. Après tout, comme ses rumeurs le disent si bien, je ne connais pas mon père.

- Il y a une différence entre ne pas le connaitre personnellement et ne même pas savoir son nom.

- Je ne sais ni l'un ni l'autre alors. Même si je me doute qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black. Oh et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle ! Ce soir tu es agréable mais demain tu seras exécrable ! Tu t'amuses avec moi, tu me complimentes puis tu m'enfonces ! Tu me mets en garde puis tu me menaces ! Je ne te comprends pas Malefoy. Et cela m'énerve profondément.

- Encore une fois tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, personne ne le fais réellement.

- Je me fiche de cela, cela me rend dingue !"

Je frappais le muret de mon poing.

"Hé !"

Il attrapa ma main et la prit dans les siennes. Je la retirai immédiatement, brutalement et nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Sous l'éclat du dernier quartier de lune je distinguais la clarté de ses yeux gris.

" Tu es une violente Whiteraven."

Regard noir. Il sourit insupportablement.

" Tu as tranché finalement, remarquais-je.

- Oui, je ne voudrais pas t'appeler par le nom d'un homme que tu ne connais pas."

Je hochais la tête, satisfaite. Si j'avais choisi de me présenter sous mes deux noms ce n'était pas par gaieté de coeur.

" C'est tout de même étrange, je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans savoir qui je suis réellement.

- Je sais pertinemment qui je suis merci de t'en inquiéter !"

J'étais piquée au vif, pour qui se prenait-il ?

" Sans te connaitre complètement.

- Ce n'est pas le cas."

Il planta son regard dans le mien, son visage éclairé par le ciel.

" Quoique tu dises, cela n'empêchera pas le fait que tu ne seras pas complète sans connaitre ton père. Il est une partie de toi. Une partie qui te manque et qu'il te faut apprendre pour pouvoir affirmer que tu sais totalement qui tu es.

- Je trouve ça particulièrement culotté venant d'un garçon étrange comme toi qui est un mystère pour tout le monde !"

Honnêtement, je me contrôlais, parce que si j'avais eu moins de contrôle, je lui aurais envoyé un sort bien senti !

" Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni d'où je viens, ni comment est la famille ! Je te prierais de te taire sur ce point. Tu ignores tout de moi.

- En effet mais je sais parfaitement bien qui sont les Malefoy, ce qu'ils font, à qui ils obéissent.

- Non tu ne sais rien. Rien du tout."

Sa voix était implacable, menaçante. Comme si une tempête montait en lui, prête à tout détruire. J'aurais dû me taire, sûrement, mais une colère sourde sortie de je ne sais où m'avait envahit et je n'arrivais plus à me contenir.

" Vous êtes les sbires de Voldemort, des sous-fifres. Des petits snobs prétentieux, à la botte d'un Lord qui ne leur donnera que du chaos, effrayés par ce qu'il pourrait vous faire. Vous êtes mauvais, cruels, sataniques. Des monstres."

Il se leva, fermant son visage, les poings serrés à se faire mal. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux étaient orageux, dévoilant toute sa haine, sa hargne. Il n'était pas violent par ses gestes, mais tout son être bouillonnait intérieurement d'un feu dévastateur. J'avais dépassé les bornes je le savais et si je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaitre à l'oral, cela se transmit à travers mon regard que j'osais poser sur lui. Le feu se calma, la haine retomba, lentement, minute après minute. Debout, l'un face à l'autre, aucun ne bougeait. Puis, après un long moment il parla calmement :

" La semaine prochaine, ce sera la Nouvelle Lune, si tu es plus disposée à venir ici l'admirer avec moi, tu es la bienvenue.

- L'admirer ? Je te croyais assez doué en astronomie pour savoir que lors de cette phase, la Lune n'est pas visible. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i admirer.

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence je te prie Whiteraven, et cesse de me provoquer ainsi. Et puis tu te trompes, c'est justement là que le ciel est le plus beau. C'est le meilleur moment pour contempler les étoiles, sans la lumière de la Lune pour occulter leur propre éclat."

Ce fut sur ses mots qu'il disparut, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Je m'adossais contre le mur de pierres, fermant les yeux. Je m'accordais quelques secondes de répit, mettant dans un coin de ma tête la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, oubliant la fureur passée, les mots prononcés et seulement à moitié pensés.

Je levais ensuite ma baguette et l'agitais devant moi, dessinant un cercle et l'heure s'afficha. 2h24. Alléluia nous étions samedi soir, je pouvais me permettre de me coucher tard.

Je remontais sur la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie et levai mon visage vers le ciel, me délectant de la beauté tranquille des étoiles, décelant quelle était chaque constellation, devinant quelle était la plus proche de la Terre. Ce fut comme un moment de paix providentielle, une pause idyllique. Mon esprit était vidé, je me sentais bien. Comme si j'avais attendu cet instant d'accalmie toute ma vie.

Je rejoignis tout de même les dortoirs quelques minutes plus tard, ayant déjà trop tardé. Je ne voulais pas ressembler demain matin à un zombie.

Le sommeil vint immédiatement, me prenant avec lui paisiblement.

* * *

** Merci à Picotti, oui certes Selena este mauvaise foi, agressive au premier abord, mais elle va s'ouvrir et faire preuve de plus en plus de bonne volonté.**

Merci à Clina, exactement elle est totalement jalouse ! Il est à elle ! Mais doucement c'est elle qui devient à lui...

Et merci à TWICK ! :) 


	14. Une histoire de fierté

**Chapitre 12 : Une histoire de fierté**

« Le 18 Octobre 1976, dortoir,

Je suis lassée d'écrire à chaque fois « Salle Commune des Serpentard », de plus c'est idiot. Je le fais depuis ma Première Année pourtant tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas changé de Maison depuis, je ne sais même pas si c'est techniquement possible… C'est une vieille habitude qui a la vie dure, elle date depuis que je te tiens Journal. Je me rappelle avoir été si fière d'être envoyée dans la grande et noble maison des Vert-et-Argent. J'avais toujours voulu y aller, c'était mon but, mon rêve de gamine. Rendre fière mes parents, voir un éclat de contentement dans les yeux de mon père, un sourire sur les lèvres rouges de ma mère. Mais je ne vis aucun des deux, moi qui avais tant voulu leur plaire, j'avais à peine de quoi me dire que je pouvais être contente de moi. Cela avait toujours la même chose avec eux, la première fois que j'avais fait consciemment de la magie instinctive, au lieu de me féliciter, mon père avait déclaré d'une vois hautaine : « Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas une foutue Cracmol ! ». Ma mère n'avait rien dit. J'étais partie, la tête haute, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur sur mes joues et de ne pas grimacer face à la douleur que mon cœur serré me faisait ressentir. J'étais une Whiteraven, je ne devais pas pleurer, jamais flancher. Etre vulnérable ? Je n'en avais pas le droit. A mes BUSEs j'avais seulement reçu de l'argent de Père et une robe de soie de Mère, mais des félicitations ? Plutôt crever que de dire à leur fille qu'on était un tant soit peu fier d'elle ! Mais je m'étais habituée depuis le temps, j'ai encaissé plus facilement. C'est toujours dur certes, mais je ne pouvais que faire avec. Enfin… De mon entrée à Serpentard, je m'en étais vanté jusqu'aux vacances de Noël avant de comprendre que je n'aurais jamais de mes parents ce que j'espérais. J'avais tant espérer y être, en parlant tout le temps, encore peu blessée par l'indifférence de mes parents. J'avais encore l'insouciance de la jeunesse, ou du moins un soupçon. Je croyais que le monde m'appartenait, je regardais ailleurs que vers mes parents froids, pensant que bientôt, lorsque je mettrais mes pieds à Poudlard, tout cela serait fini. Je serais enfin une véritable sorcière et ils se seraient fiers de moi. Quelle naïveté ! Quelle bêtise ! J'avais peut-être certainement trop d'orgueil pour m'avouer à moi-même que la présence de mes parents me manquait, qu'un peu de chaleur serait un bien précieux pour moi. J'ai mis longtemps à admettre cela même à mes amies. Durant mes premières années, je leur disais que tout allait parfaitement bien, que je vivais les plus belles années de ma vie, c'était en partie vrai, ici à Poudlard, mais certainement pas chez moi, que mes parents étaient formidables, qu'ils m'offraient tout ce que je voulais. Je passais certainement pour une prétentieuse superficielle mais peu m'importait. Je n'avais pas encore compris que ce n'était pas cela qui donnait du bonheur. Ce sont elles qui me l'ont apporté, par leur présence et notre amitié. C'était la chaleur qui me manquait. J'oubliais mes parents, leur hauteur, leur mépris de tout. Je n'avais véritablement plus besoin d'eux alors que durant ma Première Année, j'aimais penser que je n'en avais pas besoin, or cela était absolument faux. Cette année-là comme la suivante, en descendant du Poudlard Express, je voyais tous les autres élèves aller vers leurs parents le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de les retrouver après cette séparation et les adultes, prenant leur enfant dans leurs bras. Le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross était plein de familles réunies et moi, seule, je me dirigeais vers la mienne, rêvant secrètement qu'elle soit heureuse de me voir, mais je ne rencontrais que deux masques d'indifférence. Père était pressé, Mère dérangée parce que ce lieu « grouillait de Sang-Impurs » et j'eus à peine un salut de leur part ? J'avais tentée de me rapprocher d'eux, jusqu' à l'année dernière, en vain et j'avais alors compris que ce que je désirais réellement n'était pas mes parents mais des parents, bien différents d'eux. Pas des Sang-Purs pétris de vanité. C'est à partir de ce jour que j'avais commencé à remettre en compte la suprématie de la pureté du sang et des nobles familles. Si c'était cela être « pure » alors je préférais ne pas l'être et à la place me sentir aimée. C'est également et paradoxalement ce jour-là que j'avais décidé de tout garder pour moi, ne jamais parler de mes affolantes pensées. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'osais penser cela alors comment oser les dire à haute voix ? Etais-je une Gryffondor courageuse et pleine de bons sentiments ? Certainement pas ! Et heureusement que je sais contrôler mes émotions d'ailleurs parce que Black s'amuse en ce moment à jouer avec moi, à coup de regardes charmeurs et de frôlement « intentionnels ». Il fait exactement la même chose que je lui faisais sauf que malheureusement pour moi, cela me fait beaucoup plus d'effets que cela en faisait sur lui.

* * *

Le 20 Octobre 1976, Parc de Poudlard,

Trêve de midi, je me repose tranquillement sur l'herbe purement anglaise du Parc mais je ne devrais pas tarder si je veux éviter l'équipe de Quidditch des Rouge-et-Or et Sirius accompagnant son meilleur ami à son entraînement. Je vais surement rejoindre la Bibliothèque pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, cela ne me fera pas de mal.

Heracles tanner a encore fait son intéressant durant notre cours de DCFM, que dès sa grossesse, sa mère avait senti qu'il serait fort et courageux c'est pourquoi elle l'avait nommé Heracles. Vaillant lui ? Prétentieux oui ! Il aurait très bien pu être le père d'un Poufsouffle plus jeune que moi, qui arrivait pourtant à se faire connaître grâce à ses « récits » d'héros, un certain Lockhart. A peine treize ans et déjà monstrueusement pédant racontant à tous ceux qui se forcent à l'écouter et même à tous ceux qui ne le font pas, ces grands "exploits" et ses projets d'avenir comme quoi il serait l'homme le plus vaillant et le plus brave, vainquant créatures dangereuses et monstres abominables, inventant déjà ses propres romans d'aventure. En tous cas, il fallait lui reconnaitre une qualité, il savait faire parler de lui ! J'étais une des dernières à m'occuper des Poufsouffle et pourtant je connaissais son existence.

Hier soir, en revenant dans mon dortoir après le cour d'Astronomie, je me suis retrouvée seule en la charmante compagnie de Sirius Black et il m'a interpellée. Je n'ai rien répondu, flairant le danger venir mais il ne comptait pas laisser tomber sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Il s'est glissé derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches et m'a collée contre le mur, rapprochant son corps contre le mien. Il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou et j'en ai profité pour fermer les yeux et respirer silencieusement en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur beaucoup trop rapides. Il a alors chuchoté tout près de mon oreille me faisant frissonner :

« Alors ma jolie étoile, tu m'évites ? »

Son souffle contre ma peau était une sensation horriblement délicieuse. Troublée j'ai rétorqué :

« Et toi tu ressembles à Rudy Harsh. »

Il a ri et mon ventre s'est tordu puis s'est exclamé :

« Ho je t'en prie ! Il me semble que j'ai plus de classe que lui !

- Ah tu crois ?

- Toi tu le sais très bien. Je ne t'ai jamais vu trembler sous lui.

- Je tremble de rage Black, ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

- Oh vraiment ? »

Sa voix n'était pas du tout convaincue, lui comme moi savions que je mentais.

Il a caressé d'un doigt léger ma joue et j'ai détourné la tête, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard sur moi. Je l'ai senti sourire alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. J'ai mordu mes lèvres, bloquant ma respiration incontrôlable autrement. Il s'est remis face à moi, ses yeux à nouveau dans les miens et a rapproché son visage du mien. Nos nez à quelques centimètres de distance, nos souffles se mêlant, l'onyx dans l'acier, j'ai eu une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, violemment, passionnément, sans aucune tendresse, me vengeant de tout ce qu'il me faisait subir et ressentie, désir et haine, me tordant tous deux les entrailles. C'était une occasion en or après tout. Mais il s'est écarté brusquement, brisant mon fantasme et a murmuré :

« Fais de beaux rêves Whiteraven. »

Puis il a disparu dans l'ombre du couloir.

Une chose est sûre, je le déteste tout autant que je le veux !

* * *

Le 22 Octobre 1976, dortoir,

Grâce à Merlin je n'ai eu qu'un cours partagé avec les Gryffondor aujourd'hui, contrairement à hier où j'en avais eu trois sur mes quatre cours de la journée. J'ai l'impression de toujours les voir. Heureusement que nous sommes en week-end ! Demain j'aurais enfin un peu de répit. Espérons que je ne le croise pas, avec ma chance habituelle je serais capable de me retrouver face à lui. Le Destin ne m'aime pas beaucoup. J'aurais beau l'éviter comme je peux, Ely et Delia se sont mis en tête que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Quelle idée ! Ely est une romantique certes, mais Delia elle est une croqueuse d'homme, pas vraiment dans la veine du grand amour éternel. Cependant la dernière vient de larguer Anthony et la première s'attache à son Moldu sans pouvoir le rencontrer d'ici les Grandes Vacances prochaines. Je t'entends Journal : "Tout ça pour ça !". On est d'accord mais depuis le temps tu devrais connaitre Delia. Mais elle s'améliore d'année en année ! Au début elle ne sortait avec les garçons qu'elle convoitait depuis des semaines que quelques jours, aujourd'hui quatre semaines ! C'est énorme pour elle. Bientôt ça durera un mois ! Haha, je la regarde et elle sait que je parle d'elle mais est incapable de savoir le pourquoi du comment. C'est exaltant. Elle peut te voler, te jeter une multitude de sorts divers et variés, elle n'arrivera jamais à te lire. Pour être certaine que personne -y compris Black- ne puissent jamais voir ce que j'ai écrit j'ai préféré te jeter un sort de protection. Mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à moi et Morgane merci d'ailleurs ! À la seule idée que Black sache...!

Bref, les deux siamoises maléfiques ont décidé de me faire accepter le fait que je sois soi-disant amoureuse de Sirius. Sauf qu'elles ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ne hausse pas les sourcils je te prie. C'est une idée complètement folle et chimérique. Moi amoureuse ? Sérieusement ? Et de lui ? Soyons sérieux !

Je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie, à peine ma mère, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est qu'un mot s'accompagnant d'une expression faciale de carpe estomaqué. Une tête d'imbécile à la Potter ! Et ce serait vraiment la pire insulte qu'on puisse me faire que de me dire que je ressemble à cela. J'ai ma dignité à conserver Merlin merci ! Seulement, une fois que les jumelles diaboliques ont quelque chose en tête, il est très compliqué de leur faire changer d'avis. Elyon a en plus un talent fou de manipulatrice, une menteuse hors-pair qui te ferait croire que Santa Klaus est en fait un Moldu. Bref elle peut me retourner le cerveau et elle a déjà commencé, j'ai parfois des instants de doutes -de folie oui !- où j'en serais presqu'à me dire que oui, je l'aime. Quelques secondes seulement avant que je n'aie envie de vomir ! Foutue Elyon, foutue Délia, foutu Père Noël et surtout, oui surtout foutu Black ! Je crois que je vais en faire mon credo. Oui ça me plait bien, penser du mal de lui me rend heureuse car j'ai l'impression de me sentir normale, comme avant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup. Assez pour m'endormir tranquillement sans ses fichues prunelles grises, ses fichues mains posées sur mes hanches et plus que tout, ses fichues lèvres tentatrices dans l'esprit. Et mince voilà, je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais. Foutu Black !

* * *

Le 23 Octobre 1976, au Trois-Balais,

Les filles ont réussi à me changer les idées involontairement même si je me doute que bientôt elles vont attaquer un sujet moins drôle. Mais elles disent qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Il n'y a rien à dire si ce n'est que j'aimerais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille avec ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un flanc ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est compréhensible non ? Mais si je leur dit ça, elles me rétorqueront que c'est la preuve que je l'aime. Mais nom de Merlin, pourquoi ne veulent-elles pas comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir ! Certes, nos joutes verbales déclenchent en moi un plaisir incommensurable, j'apprécie la manière dont il se bat avec moi, ses répliques fines et habiles, et évidemment son corps de rêve mais ça s'arrête là.

...Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'aimais cet affreux Gryffondor dont j'ai toujours pris plaisir à me moquer, à chercher et à trouver ? Cet imbécile aux sourires ravageurs ? Morgane... Je suis perdue à jamais. Si je commence à dire si, moi qui suis tellement sûre de moi...

Mince ! Je viens de voir entrer Pettigrow dans le bar, et qui dit Pettigrow dit toute la joyeuse troupe des Maraudeurs ! Ils sont en train de s'installer à une des tables. Je ne sais pas encore si Black m'a vue. Il s'assoit dos à moi ouf ! Mais...?! Attends qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Lupin m'a vue et l'a dit à Black qui a échangé sa place avec lui. Je lui envoie un regard noir tandis qu'il me lance une œil charmeuse. Ely et Delia elles ont l'air de se réjouir de cette scène ! Les traitresses ! Elles m'ont lancé un regard amusé puis se sont fait un clin d'œil complice. Au moins ça retarde notre "confrontation". C'est toujours ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir toi évidemment Journal mais imaginons que dans un cas hypothétique et complètement improbable, tu sois menacé de mort, je te jure que tu saurais apprécier chaque minute de plus qui te serait accordé. Ainsi que le plaisir d'une dernière gorgée de bierraubeurre !

* * *

Le 24 Octobre 1976, Grande Salle,

C'est complètement vide ici à cette heure-ci. Il est 14h30 et la pièce est déserte. J'en profite pour écrire un peu. J'ai fini ce matin mes devoirs, ce qui n'a pas été une totale partie de rigolade. Si l'Histoire de la Magie et les Runes se sont fait avec facilité, ça n'a pas été le cas de la Métamorphose. C'est toujours la matière dans laquelle je bloque. L'arithmancie m'a pas mal posé problème mais je reconnais que c'était plutôt dû à un grand manque de volonté. Je ne me forçais pas vraiment à effectuer plus d'un problème et quand j'en avais fini un, je n'attaquais pas le second, préférant commencer une autre matière. Du coup ça a duré énormément de temps... Je me demande souvent pourquoi je n'ai pas fait exprès de rater mon examen d'Arithmancie l'année dernière pour être obligée d'arrêter, mais la réponse est évidente et me vient automatiquement : ne pas décevoir mes parents. Non, ce n'était pas pour les rendre fiers, je m'étais fait une raison, c'était simple et pour ne pas les décevoir et la nuance était très importante. Les rendre fiers n'est plus dans l'ordre de mes priorités, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. Je me demande souvent s'ils ne sont pas fait de glace et si quelqu'un ne les a pas privé de leur cœur. Je me tais, éternellement, supportant seule le poids de leur indifférence, acceptant leur froideur, souffrant intérieurement. Mais aujourd'hui ma carapace me protège d'eux, et je remercie Merlin d'avoir préservé mon cœur qui aurait très bien ou lui aussi se geler. Le jour où j'aurais un enfant, je l'aimerais de toutes mes forces, quoiqu'il arrive, et je voudrais qu'il sache combien il est aimé. Que jamais il ne se sente rejeté, inférieur, méprisé. Je ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs de mes parents, si m'ont appris une chose importante, c'est qu'il faudra que j'évite à tout prix de finir comme eux et de faire souffrir mon enfant comme eux l'ont fait avec moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement un instinct maternel, mais si un jour je devenais mère alors je tiendrais cette promesse.

Halloween est dans une semaine jour pour jour. À tous les coupes les Maraudeurs vont préparer quelque chose comme ils le font chaque année. Tous les ans nous avons le droit à un de leur mauvais coup. Ils prennent cette fête comme une excuse pour exécuter leurs farces, comme pour la St-Valentin d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle encore très bien des centaines de citrouilles qui avaient toutes explosé en rejetant sur chacune des tables des quatre Maison, les animaux correspondants. Des serpents étaient tombés du côté des Serpentard tandis que des aigles volaient au-dessus des Serdaigle, que des putois répandaient leur charmante odeur près des Poufsouffle et que des lions rugissaient devant les Gryffondor. C'était un capharnaüm incroyable dans la Grande Salle et tous les élèves étaient paniqués, effrayés par les animaux qui envahissaient la pièce. Pour Halloween, les Maraudeurs avaient voulu faire peur, c'était réussi ! Dumbledore les avait fait tous disparaitre d'un coup de baguette en demandant le calme complet. Les quatre blagueurs n'avaient jamais été puni car aucune preuve ne pouvait confirmer leur culpabilité. Mais tout le monde, y compris le Directeur savait parfaitement qui avait fait le coup. Seuls eux pouvaient oser faire cela. C'est du favoritisme, du pur Dumbledore ! Enfin moi personnellement je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas crié comme une mauviette. Je crois que c'était le but secret de Potter en vérité. Faire hurler Rogue comme une fillette terrorisée pour qu'Evans l'oublie totalement et constate le courage de ce brave brun à lunettes. Tu sens bien mon ironie n'est-ce pas ? Merci, autant évitez les confusions ! Rogue et Potter se détestent cordialement, mais quels idiots ces deux-là, se battre pour une rousse, quelle idée !

Cela dit, je me souviens avoir été irascible ce soir-là. Elyon avait été blessée par mon humeur massacrante. En même temps, j'avais une bonne raison ! Cette pouffiasse de Knightley avait profité de l'occasion pour jouer à la fille en détresse et pour poser ses sales mains sur le torse de mon Black ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle celle-là ? Je crois bien que je lui en ai fait baver le mois qui a suivi, ne me demande pas pourquoi. J'espère que cette fois, leur tour ne permettrait pas à cette dinde gloussante de recommencer.

Le prochain match de Quidditch a lieu le samedi 30, la semaine prochaine. Ce sera comme chaque année l'ouverture de la saison. Et pour le premier match nous avions le droit au plus explosif de tous, l'affrontement des Vert-et-Argent et des Rouge-et-Or. Je sens que cette semaine, l'opposition entre nos deux Maisons va être à son paroxysme sans cesser d'augmenter. Les élèves vont être survoltés et surtout les joueurs. Et comme Potter en est un, les Maraudeurs vont inévitablement tous s'y mettre. Ce qui signifie un peu de repos et de paix pour moi, Sirius sera trop concentré sur les différentes manières de se jouer de son petit frère. Ce ne sera pas joli-joli, car cette année, c'est Regulus qui en plus d'être l'attrapeur de son équipe a aussi été nommé Capitaine. Et cela évidemment ne plait pas du tout à l'ainé. Leur haine pourrait bien être plus forte que jamais... Sirius devrait tout de même se méfier, Regulus n'est plus vraiment le "petit Black". Il a de plus en plus de popularité et donc de ressources. Nous nous attendons à ce qu'il s'oppose à son frère et devienne son grand rival. Seule Elyon semble trouver ça triste, elle est trop sentimentale, ça la perdra un jour... Mini-Black a même quelques chiens de garde maintenant, comme s'il était un prince ! Un véritable petit roi oui, adulé par certains, craint par d'autres. Il arrive à se faire respecter par des élèves plus âgés que lui. Il m'a même demandé l'année dernière sans aucune gêne de le prendre comme cavalier pour la Soirée de Slughorn. Si l'idée était attirante dans le sens où j'aurais pu énerver son frère, je lui ai rétorqué que si je ne voulais pas d'un Black, ce n'était pas pour devoir supporter l'autre. Il a répondu que c'était dommage avec un sourire énigmatique. En partant, ne semblant nullement rabaissé ou insulté par ma remarque, il a laissé échapper quelques mots qui, il le savait, m'ont tenue éveillée toute la nuit, «me voir moi, à ton bras, ça, Véga, cela l'aurait rendu bien plus fou de rage que chacun des Vifs que je pourrais attraper sous le nez de Potter.»

* * *

**Merci à TWICK, j'espère que la suite t'a plu :)**

**Merci à Miss-sawyer, Véga est une coriace, elle ne s'avouera pas "vaincue" si facilement, et Selena elle n'est pas très douée avec les gens et est déstabilisée par Hypérion. Comment ne pas l'être ? ;)**

**Merci à Clina, moi aussi j'avoue que j'adore les réactions de Selena même si elles sont démesurées. Hypérion la trouble beaucoup trop à son goût ;) comment as-tu trouvée Véga ?**

**Et Picotti, Selena t'a déçu ? Énervé ? Irrité ?**


	15. Partage

**Chapitre 13 : Partage**

Une fois la nuit passée et la colère complètement évanouie, une révélation m'avait alors frappée, je m'en voulais. Les accusations que j'avais faites à Malefoy n'avaient pas vraiment de fondements et étaient injustes. Emportée dans mon élan et ma colère, j'avais outrepassé les limites. Mes arguments étaient seulement basés sur des préjugés, moi qui me vantais pourtant de savoir faire la part des choses, de ne pas m'arrêter à des jugements déjà effectués par d'autres que moi. Après tout, connaissais-je véritablement Hyperion Malefoy ? La réponse était définitivement non. Malgré ce que je pouvais croire, avait-il été aussi ignoble que je l'avais accusé de l'être ? Non, pas vraiment. Il était un mystère. Un de ceux que je voulais creuser et éclaircir. Toute la semaine je l'avais observé, aussi discrètement que je le pouvais mais plusieurs fois, il avait croisé mon regard alors qu'il était sur lui. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, seul un sourire indescriptible et encore et toujours insondable étirait ses lèvres. Son manque de réaction me troublait. J'avais essayé d'avoir plus d'informations sur lui grâce à Cassandra mais cela s'était avéré inefficace. Elle ne semblait pas en savoir plus que moi malgré les six années qu'elle avait passé dans la même Maison et plus ou moins dans le même groupe que lui. Il était le Roi, mais un roi silencieux. Et le solitaire souverain ne se dévoilait jamais. Seul lui possédait les réponses que je voulais avoir. Seul lui pouvait m'en apprendre plus sur ses secrets et sa famille.

C'est pourquoi, en ce dimanche 17 Septembre alors que la nouvelle lune laissait le ciel vierge de son éclat si particulier, presque mystique, je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie. Mes pas me guidaient marche après marche vers le sommet où je le trouvais déjà assis.

«Selena. » m'accueilla-t-il.

Je constatais qu'il n'avait pas cessé de m'appeler ainsi, ne respectant pas sa promesse. Lui en voulais-je vraiment ? C'était mon prénom après tout et cela était plus respectueux de me nommer par lui que par mon nom de famille. Tous les amis le faisaient. Était-il mon ami ? À moi de le décider. Je pouvais considérer cela comme une invitation à l'amitié ou du moins à une paix certaine.

«Hyperion. »

Il sourit, croyant que son rictus serait invisible dans la nuit mais j'avais toujours été attentive au moindre détail.

Je m'assis à ses côtés comme lui l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt.

«Les étoiles sont plus belles que jamais, chuchotais-je ne voulant pas briser la magnificence du moment.

- Je te l'avais dit. »

Je souris à mon tour. Sur ce point là il ne m'avait pas menti.

«J'aime tout particulièrement la Lyre.

- J'ai cru le comprendre en cours d'astronomie. Tu connaissais tout sur elle. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Me prends-tu pour un imbécile inculte ? me demanda-t-il rieur.

- Bien sur que non ! Derrière tes apparences d'élève moyen tu es brillant. C'est ce jour-là que je l'ai compris. Mais je veux dire, quelqu'un t'a bien appris tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

«Ma mère s'appelle Lyra, cela peut expliquer cette culture.

- En effet ! » Ris-je.

La nuit était agréable. J'avais toujours aimé me coucher tard pour profiter de sa paix en admirant les étoiles.

Mon silence lui demandait implicitement de m'en dire plus. Je n'osais pas le faire à l'oral.

Pendant un moment il ne dit rien et je crus qu'il en resterait là mais sa voix brisant le silence me contredit.

« Son nom de jeune fille est Lyra Denali. Elle a épousé mon père alors qu'elle avait vingt-et-un an. Elle n'était pas le premier choix d'Abraxas et de Silvia Malefoy, qui désirait pour leur fils une fille plus noble et plus riche, telle Narcissa Black, fiancée à Lucius, mais c'est elle que mon père voulait. On peut appeler ça un mariage d'amour. Ce qui était contraire à ce qui se faisait dans les hautes familles. Je suis né deux ans après leur union.

- Qui est ton père ? » Osais-je demander.

Si j'avais eu des indications sur sa mère, il ne m'avait rien dit sur son paternel. Rien de nouveau s'entend. Si Lucius Malefoy était son oncle, et Drago son cousin, il était bien évident que son père était lui aussi le fils d'Abraxas Malefoy.

« Arès, Arès Malefoy. Mon père est leur second fils, bien moins connu. Il y a une bonne raison pour cela, ceci dit. Il n'a pas vraiment fait honneur à sa famille. S'ils ne l'ont pas renié car il n'a pas commis de "faute grave" cela s'est ressenti au niveau de la popularité. Lucius était bien plus aimé que lui et reste aujourd'hui le plus célèbre des deux. Mon père est décédé quelques mois après cet épisode.

- Comment ça ? »

Il redevint muet et détourna le regard qu'il avait posé sur moi durant sa confession.

« C'est une histoire de famille Selena, pas très glorieuse pour mon père selon leurs croyances. Bien que je ne sois pas de cet avis.

- Oh. »

Il ne voulait pas m'en dire plus, je le comprenais. Après tout, moi aussi je ne serais pas prête à dévoiler les secrets de ma propre famille à un presque inconnu.

« Merci de comprendre.

- Comment...? M'exclamais-je, surprise par sa perspicacité.

- Je croyais que tu ne me prenais pas pour un idiot. »

Je détournais la tête, quelque peu honteuse mais il rit.

« Ce n'est rien, je te taquine. »

Je le regardais bizarrement, de plus en plus étonnée.

«C'est toi qui ressembles à un Gryffondor parfois.

- Les Serpentard sont-ils condamnés à ne jamais rire ? Tu devrais savoir qu'ils adorent se moquer ! Aguilar m'avait pourtant dit que tu ne te laissais pas aveugler par les préjugés. »

Une nouvelle fois je fus prise de court, me retrouvant sans voix.

« Je suis le Roi, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre Maison.

- J'ai cru comprendre cela.»Accordais-je.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel il me dit :

« Un jour peut-être je te dirais tout sur ma famille. Ce jour-là sache que tu seras très importante pour moi.

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas alors, murmurais-je.

- Et pourquoi donc ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Le silence avait dévoilé mes paroles. Traitre !

« Tu sembles inatteignable, si près et si loin en même temps. Un paradoxe vivant.

- Et pourtant... »

Je réfléchis et lui exposais un exemple :

« Regarde, Acanthus te pourchasses depuis des années parait-il, essayant de susciter ton intérêt mais tu ne lui donnes rien, rien du tout.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas le reprocher de repousser cette idiote superficielle ! J'ai un faible pour les passionnées d'astronomie et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'en est pas une. »

Je rougis légèrement à cette phrase, sans aucune raison. Elle ne m'était pas destinée, pas du tout. Calme-toi Selena.

Ne semblant pas percevoir mon trouble il continua :

« La seule raison pour laquelle elle suit ce cours est pour être avec moi. Elle a choisi toutes ses options en fonction des miennes. Sinistra lui a fait une faveur en lui accordant le droit de continuer l'astronomie croyant en sa soit disant "passion" pour cette matière, alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un Piètre. »

Je me disais bien aussi ! Cela expliquait tout. Elle n'avait pas franchement l'air super super douée en ce qui concernait les astres. Par contre en sorts de beauté !

« Je parle beaucoup ce soir, ce qui soit disant en passant est assez rare. Tu as un drôle d'effets sur moi, c'est étrange car tu n'as pas le profil habituel d'une personne à qui on pourrait tout dire sans aucune crainte... Et Merlin sait combien je suis réticent à parler de moi. Enfin... Toi en tous cas, tu n'as pas dit grand-chose. »

Je le regardais, croisant son regard anthracite. C'était étonnant tous les nuances de la couleur de ses yeux. Sous l'éclat faible des étoiles, les prunelles étaient encore plus sombres, hypnotisantes, enchanteresses... Me reprenant je repensais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Aurais-je dû prendre ça mal ? "pas le profil habituel d'une personne de confiance" ? Mais confuse, troublée par son regard mystique, je restais coite.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu ne peux pas me dire qui est ton père, mais ta mère si. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Whiteraven, cela ne me dit rien. Enfin, je ne t'oblige à rien. Ne t'emporte pas, comme la dernière fois. »

Je le tuais du regard, contrariée par sa remarque mais décidais de jouer le jeu. Il m'avait dit qui était la sienne en répondant à ma demande, je pouvais le faire également, c'était plus juste pour lui. Depuis quand me souciais-je de ce qui était juste ou non ? Je faisais taire ma conscience et révélais l'identité de ma mère.

« Elle se nomme Véga Whiteraven, passionnée d'astronomie, ce qui explique pourquoi je le suis également. Ses parents sont morts il y a quelques années, je ne les connaissais pas. Ma mère me parle très peu d'eux, ils n'étaient plus en bonne relation je crois. Depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils s'appelaient Venus Lynn et Oreste Whiteraven, je l'ai découvert il n'y a vraiment pas longtemps. Bonne famille, riche et noble. Des Sang-Pur évidemment, et fiers de l'être. Elle était à Serpentard à l'époque mais aujourd'hui elle est la femme la plus aimante que je connaisse. Elle m'a eu très jeune, à 18 ans. Elle est née en 1960 et était à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius Black qui est sans grand doute, comme tu le sais, mon père. Elle a fui l'Angleterre pour je ne sais quelle raison quand j'étais toute petite et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle y est revenue, me faisant revenir moi également dans mon pays natal et pourtant inconnu. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'elle comme modèle et elle est absolument tout pour moi.»

Il me regarda longuement, sans ciller et me posa une question qui me troubla quelque peu :

« Ne te braque pas et n'ai pas peur de répondre, je veux seulement savoir. Est-elle pour la suprématie du sang pur ?»

Sa question était étrange et sentait le piège. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mentir ou non ? " N'ai pas peur de répondre" m'avait-il dit. Ruse ou sincérité ? Je décidais de le croire, après tout il s'était livré à moi.

« Plus maintenant.»

Il hocha la tête, retenant la réponse et se leva le regard insondable :

« Bonne nuit Selena.

- Bonne nuit.»

Ma voix tremblait. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il n'avait rien dit et il avait disparut, encore une fois. Finalement, Hyperion Malefoy resterait peut-être éternellement un mystère pour moi. Ou peut-être que "ce jour" où il me raconterait tout, arriverait. Mais je ne comptais pas trop là-dessus, il était tellement distant, tellement...lui. J'avais apprécié cette soirée, vraiment, il s'était révélé être quelqu'un d'agréable finalement, bien loin de celui que je m'imaginais avant. Très différent de Drago Malefoy.

Secrets de famille... Apparemment, la mienne n'était pas la seule à en avoir !

Je ne me levais pas, décidant de prolonger l'instant. En regardant le ciel éblouie par tant de beauté, je me demandais comment je pouvais aimer la Lune alors qu'elle diminuait tant l'éclat prodigieux des étoiles de son égoïste lueur. Mais malgré elle restait l'un des plus beaux astres, fantastique, et j'étais incapable de moins l'aimer.

La nicotine rendit encore plus belle cette contemplation et les bouffées me réchauffèrent quelque peu. J'avais oublié que nous étions en Septembre et surtout que nous étions en Angleterre !

J'avais mis un pull léger sur moi, de couleur verte évidemment mais qui ne faisait pas partie de l'uniforme réglementaire. Je ricanais silencieusement en pensant que si Ombrage me voyait ainsi vêtue, elle piquerait une de ses crises légendaires qui pourraient casser des vitres vu la hauteur que sa voix prenait. Dire qu'elle partait dans les aigus était un euphémisme ! Mais j'adorais ça, la voir sortir de ses gonds et secrètement, j'admirais les jumeaux Weasley et leur savoir-faire. J'aurais parfois aimé, en les voyant faire, être moi aussi être à Gryffondor et pouvoir coopérer à leurs farces. Seulement j'étais une Serpentard, bien trop digne pour des stupidités de ce genre... Mais après tout, il y avait bien plusieurs façons de la rendre folle ! Cela signifier se rebeller par contre et je n'étais pas prête à le faire... Quoique pour cette potiche à la rose, je pouvais bien faire une exception ! Cela méritait une longe préparation, la fin serait encore plus savoureuse. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur mes lèvres. Si en général je n'étais pas trop méchante, elle me tapait vraiment trop sur les nerfs pour rester calme et indifférente. Les cours de DCFM étaient vraiment une pure torture. Elle avait un petit air sadique qui ne la quitta jamais sous ses apparences de Madame Parfaitement Gentille. Tout, absolument tout, allant de son brushing impeccable à ses petits souliers roses qu'elles faisaient claquer à un rythme régulier, m'horripilait. Mais son sourire, c'était bien plus que cela qu'il provoquait en moi. À chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle et que je le découvrais sur ses lèvres où était soigneusement appliqué un baume nacré, j'avais une envie irrépressible d'étrangler son charmant petit cou de mes mains tremblantes de rage ! À la place, consciente que ce geste -bien que terriblement tentant- ne m'apporterait rien de bon -excepté le bonheur incommensurable de ne plus jamais la revoir !- je me contentais de planter violemment mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains et de serrer les dents. La raison, toujours la raison. Il fallait oublier toutes ces conneries d'impulsivité, de spontanéité, de libération des sentiments, ce n'était pas pour moi. Rien que de penser à elle me rendait furieusement malade. Je tirais une bouffée de cigarette et fermant les yeux, m'exhortais à ne plus rien penser. Seulement imaginer la fumée descendre dans mes poumons puis remonter. Encore et encore. Tranquillement. Zen. Voilà. Et tout allait beaucoup mieux. Je me faisait me sentir libre, parler avec Hyperion Malefoy durant une magnifique nuit privée de Lune avait été agréable. C'était la seconde fois. C'était étrange de partager ça avec lui mais en y réfléchissant pas dérangeant.

Je sortis ma baguette ainsi que le minuscule carnet que je fis revenir à sa taille initiale grâce à un sort et commençais ma lecture. Celle du onze novembre 1976 vécu par Véga Whiteraven.

* * *

**Merci à Clina et Picotti :)**


	16. Le secret de Lupin

**Le secret de Lupin**

« Le 5 Novembre 1976,

Lupin n'est pas venu en cours de toute la journée et a été absent à chaque repas. Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter, par contre ils ressemblent à des déterrés, Sirius avait des cernes monstres, Pettigrow ne parlait plus et Potter n'a fait qu'une plaisanterie aujourd'hui qui n'égalait pas son niveau habituel. Quand je dis « niveau » tu sais à quoi t'en tenir… Je trouve cela étrange mais quand j'y pense c'est assez répétitif, comme s'ils suivaient une espèce de calendrier car j'ai remarqué que c'est comme ça une journée par mois, jamais à la même période, parfois c'est au début, parfois au milieu ou encore à la fin. Ça m'intrigue et ça va certainement finir par m'obséder si je ne découvre pas le pourquoi du comment. Je déteste l'idée que Black ait des secrets que je ne connais pas. Je veux savoir et j'ai bien l'impression qu'Evans aussi. Elle les a regardés toute la journée, au plus grand bonheur de Potter qui paradait sous ses regards, d'un air suspicieux. Elle est même allée lui poser des questions qu'il a très habilement je dois dire, détournées, à son avantage comme toujours, retournant la situation contre la rousse de plus en plus gênée et rouge. De colère ou d'embarras ? Tous ses sous-entendus ont fait fuir Evans et c'est la première fois que je le voyais ravi de la faire partir ! Il avait l'air tellement soulagé de ne pas devoir répondre à ses questions que je suis forcément obligée de me poser des questions. Ça n'a pas grand-chose de personnel mais si je peux coincer les Maraudeurs, découvrir leur secret si bien cachés, moi, Véga Whiteraven, oui, je veux trouver ce qu'ils prennent tant de soin à cacher aux autres. Et ce qui serait le plus jouissif dans tout cela est la tête que ferait Black. Une bataille de gagnée pour moi.

Mme Chourave a beau avoir l'air d'une bonne femme cachant un cœur d'or sous ses rondeurs, elle n'hésite pas à nous faire sortir dehors avec le froid qu'il fait en ce moment.

Grâce à Merlin, je ne peux pas avoir le nez rouge, contrairement à cette pouffiasse de Knightley que j'aime bien depuis qu'elle se mouche très peu élégamment toutes les deux minutes, quel manque de classe ! Elle peut toujours courir pour draguer Black maintenant !

En plus de cela, nous avons eu quatre feuilles de parchemins à remplir en Sortilèges sur les sorts appris au cours dernier, c'est-à-dire, hier ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une très bonne mémoire car la majorité de la classe a eu du mal à écrire plus d'un parchemin de cette fichue interrogation surprise. Il faut dire, qu'à part Evans et Lupin, personne n'avait pensé à apprendre.

Ely est au plus bas, son salopard de Moldu lui a écrit qu'il voulait la voir pendant un week-end alors qu'il est en vacances de la Toussaint en Angleterre, elle lui a répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas sans lui dire pourquoi. Évidemment elle ne peut pas risquer d'être vue en compagnie d'un Moldu et lui n'est pas au courant qu'elle est une sorcière. Le scandale que ce serait ! Je n'ose imaginer ! Elle ne peut pas se mettre dans une telle situation, aussi entichée qu'elle l'est de lui, elle ne pas risquer sa réputation, sa place parmi les Serpentard. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça se terminait ainsi. Abandonnerais-je mon amie pour rester dans le haut de la pyramide, proche du trône Vert-et-Argent ? La suivrais-je en perdant tout ? Qui étais-je véritablement ? Fidèle ou insensible ? Étais-je un vrai serpent ? Prête à tout pour la gloire ? Quitte à faire des sacrifices, à piétiner d'autres que moi ?

Oui...ou non ? Malgré mon envie irrépressible d'affirmer cruelle froideur, mon ambition grandiose, au fond de moi, je ne me voyais pas avancer sans Elyon et Delia à mes côtés. Nous étions le Trio d'Argent, les trois acolytes, manipulatrices, venimeuses et machiavéliques. Autant l'avouer, sans elles mon quotidien ne serait pas le même. Une forme d'amour ? Peut-être. Un besoin ? Je ne suis pas encore prête à l'admettre.

Revenons-en à l'affaire. Ce petit connard de français, s'est énervé quand dans sa seconde lettre de réponse depuis qu'il lui avait proposé cette rencontre, Elyon lui a redit non. Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus lui écrire, entendre encore parler d'elle. Qu'elle le dégoûtait, qu'elle l'aguichait, l'avait rendu amoureux pour se moquer de lui. Il a eu une réaction totalement démesurée. Le pauvre fantasme sur elle depuis deux mois sans pouvoir se soulager ! Les garçons sont vraiment tous les mêmes ! Delia est aussi furieuse se moi, elle a même déclaré (je cite) : «Si je le vois un jour, je ferais en sorte que jamais il n'ait jamais de descendance, et sa femme, s'il en a une, me remerciera pour ça ! Et je vous préviens, vous ne préférez pas savoir comment je m'y prendrais.»

Ça a eu le mérite de tirer un sourire à Ely. Elle est dévastée et nous, Serpentard de notre état, sommes loin de savoir comment s'y prendre pour la réconforter. J'ai posé ma main sur son dos et l'ai frotté, comme j'avais vu un jour Black le faire à Potter qui venait de se prendre un énième râteau bien cruel avec une histoire de chevaux. Je n'ai pas bien compris, ces Gryffondor !

Nous avons même dormi toutes les trois dans son lit, serrées l'une contre l'autre, mais rien n'y a fait, aujourd'hui encore elle ne parle pas.

Si ça continue, je me joindrais volontiers à Delia dans sa tâche de découpage de partie. Mes instincts de violence reviennent soudainement quand on touche à ce à quoi je tiens, et Merlin sait combien je tiens à Elyon.

Elyon Clearwood, paradoxe vivant, allégories contradictoires, être déroutant et captivant. Sous une apparence de lumineuse déesse, elle est d'une force mentale titanesque. Obstinée et irréductible elle ne laisse personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Sure d'elle et de ses capacités, elle marche le menton haut défiant ceux qui tentent de l'intimider. Cette confiance vient de son père qui lui apprit à s'affirmer, à revendiquer celle qu'elle était. Si elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère, son père a tenu à lui transmettre sa solidité. Beau brin de femme en devenir, vaillante et charmeuse, elle a su se hisser vers le haut, à nos côtés. Mais Elyon, comme beaucoup de Serpentard, porte un masque aux traits fins et raffinés, dissimulant ses peurs et sa fragilité. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de flancher, de pleurer, de courber le dos, Marcus Clearwood y a veillé. Et si ses mots peuvent trancher et faire plier certains, blessant, crus et impitoyables, elle a une douceur qui nous est réservée, des sourires et une présence apaisante, des conseils, des clins d'œil et des rires qui peuvent réchauffer le cœur. Poupée cachant derrière sa froide porcelaine, ses boucles solaires et ses yeux azur, un cœur sensible.

Au contraire de Delia, intouchable, au cœur de pierre, au regard perçant derrière ses apparences de blonde sulfureuse sans cervelle, qui elle brise sans jamais être brisée. Méfiance, croire que l'on peut se moquer d'Adelia Walford est une grave erreur de jugement et un risque considérable. Et blesser Elyon revient pour Delia s'être joué d'elle. Le Moldu est dans une situation plutôt délicate. Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour se sortir de là.

Les filles viennent de m'entendre ricaner et elles toutes les deux le même regard questionneur. Pas question de les satisfaire ! C'est une pure question de vengeance, elles essayent de me coincer en compagnie de Black, je les laisse mariner. Après tout, elles seules ne savent pas qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à entendre. De quelle cruauté parles-tu voyons ? J'ai simplement un sens développé de la justice contrairement à d'autres.

* * *

Le 8 Novembre 1976,

Ce lundi aura été un jour assez intéressant. Adelia a tout d'abord décidé d'écrire au Moldu en se faisant passer pour Elyon et lui proposant un rendez-vous ce week-end près de Pré-au-Lard. Bien évidemment la principale concernée n'est pas au courant. Délia veut lui "parler". Elle m'a mise dans la confidence, elle aura besoin de moi avec elle. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, nous avons dérobé ses lettres et nous sommes renseignées sur lui. Il s'appelle Nicolas, il a dix-sept ans et vit dans la capitale française. Seule la première information nous intéressait vraiment. Nous avions besoin de son prénom pour la lettre. Détail qui nous apparaissait futile avant, mais capital désormais. Délia s'est jetée un sort pour imiter l'écriture d'Elyon et a rédigé la missive. Elle est partie ce matin, portée par Athéna. Nous ne pouvions pas utiliser Artémis, la chouette d'Elyon sans éveiller les soupçons. Délia a souri malicieusement durant toute la journée, attirant les questions et la méfiance de McGonagall qui s'attendait à un mauvais tour. Si Délia n'est pas une élève très assidue, elle est très peu connue pour son mauvais comportement en classe. Ceci dit, une Serpentard souriant ainsi est forcément un mauvais présage. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seulement très fière d'elle et impatiente de ce qu'elle dirait à Nicolas.

Ensuite, j'ai un nouvel indice concernant Lupin. En cours de Métamorphose, il a retroussé ses manches et j'ai pu apercevoir des marques sur sa peau, cicatrices et griffures. Constatant ce qui devait être une inattention de sa part, et confirmant mes doutes, il a vite dissimulé ses bras. Pettigrow a posé sa main sur son épaule et Lupin s'est retourné vers lui en lui souriant. Un sourire las, fatigué mais rassurant. On dirait bien que c'est ce bon vieux Remus qui nous cache des vilains petits secrets !

Black a croisé mon regard et je m'attendais à un clin d'œil aguicheur, un baiser séducteur mais rien. Rien ! Il s'est simplement retourné comme si j'étais insignifiante, inintéressante. Il m'a insultée de son indifférence et je me suis empressée dès la fin du cours d'aller lui faire part de mon mécontentement. Mais il a simplement répondu :

«Écoute Whiteraven, tu n'es pas vraiment le centre de mon univers.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand le Soleil n'est-il plus le point central de la galaxie ?

- Le Soleil ? Ne te trouves-tu pas un peu prétentieuse ?

- Ne joues pas à ça Black.

- Et toi, contrôle tes envies démesurées de grandeur.»

Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Mes poils de hérissent à ce simple souvenir. Comment ose-t-il me parler sur ce ton ? Moi ? Véga Whiteraven ! Cet abruti de microbe insignifiant ! Je l'étranglerais, l'étoufferais de mes mains ! Cela ravira tout le monde.

La lettre de Délia m'a donnée une idée et j'ai moi aussi écrit à Black un mot avec écrit en capitales : "Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton."

Ce à quoi il a répondu : "Pourquoi ? Cela t'énerverait-il ? Ravi de le savoir."

Et en prime, j'ai eu le droit à un sourire supérieur au diner. Mais au moins, j'ai obtenu quelque chose et je préfère de loin la haine à l'indifférence. Il n'a certainement pas le droit de m'oublier. Qu'il ose tiens, connard !

* * *

Le 9 Novembre 1976,

La réponse du Moldu est arrivée. Il fait le beau pendant toute la première partie avec un blablabla comme quoi il ne veut plus la voir, qu'elle peut crever que cela ne lui ferait rien (heureusement qu'Elyon n'a pas lu cela), mais finalement il accepte tout de même. Bien sûr, en disant que c'est vraiment pour ne pas passer pour un goujat (comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà !), qu'il lui accorde de s'excuser... Tu parles, il est fou d'elle mais n'ose pas se l'avouer ! Il a senti sa fierté froissée qu'elle dise non et veut passer pour le garçon insensible, supérieur... Typique du sexe masculin ça, et j'en connais un rayon. Bref, il accepte. Alors samedi, en début d'après-midi, Delia lui fera sa fête !

Je n'ai eu qu'un cours avec Black aujourd'hui, durant la DCFM. Il m'a envoyé un petit mot pour me saluer.

"Bien le bonjour, mon Soleil."

Je l'ai regardé, fier, droit sur sa chaise, les bras nonchalamment croisés sur son torse, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, Potter à ses côtés riant d'une blague que venait surement de proférer.

J'ai écrit :

"Soleil ? Qu'ai-je fait pour y avoir droit ? Tu dois confondre, la gâterie d'hier sous la table d'Histoire de la Magie était prodiguée par Knightley. Je suis bien loin de me mettre à quatre pattes devant toi Black.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je percevrais à travers ses lignes ?

- Serait-ce un cerveau qu'on t'aurait offert ?

- Oh je vois que Mlle Whiteraven est d'humeur joueuse ce matin. Que dirait-elle de venir faire mumuse avec moi, sous la table.

- Va en Enfer Black, je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas, et même dans le cas improbable où ça le serait, je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose avec lequel faire mumuse.

- Outch ! Bien envoyé Whiteraven. Je me doutais bien que tu étais du genre dominatrice. Tant pis, je vais devoir en faire profiter d'autres que toi, pourquoi pas Lisa, elle est si charmante...

- Grand bien t'en fasse ! On m'a dit que Carl Wilkes avait de longues et agiles mains...

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Et ne force pas trop sur la voix, la simulation peut affecter les cordes vocales.

- Je te donnerais bien le même conseil sachant que c'est à moi que tu penseras.

- Ne rêve pas trop Beauté. Et dernier conseil, brûle ce papier. Les autres Serpentard seront ravis de découvrir que tu fantasmes sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que tu auras le dernier mot ?

- Ça."

Et à l'instant où le papier retombait sur ma table, le cours s'est terminé et Black a déguerpi un sourire ravageur sur sa gueule d'imbécile, accompagné de sa troupe.

Le pire dans tout ça est que j'ai dû sauter le repas pour prendre une douche froide. Comme si l'air glacial de l'extérieur ne pouvait pas me suffire, non je me sentais tout de même brûlante une fois dehors. Foutu sexy Black !

* * *

Le 10 Novembre 1976, Grande Salle

Je suis présentement en train de regarder Délia manger, c'est affligeant. Je te jure, elle avale des tonnes de nourriture et pourtant elle arrive à avoir une taille de guêpe, des jambes longilignes et des fesses parfaites. Foutue blanche ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de manger comme elle, sinon je finirais comme Chourave, ça ce sont les gènes de noires ! Une chance que je n'ai pas un grand appétit.

Elyon elle n'est pas restée déjeuner, elle a préféré remonter dans notre chambre. Elle nous a lancé une soirée rassurant mais nous savons toutes les trois ce qu'il en est. Elle ne va pas bien. Je viens d'en parler à Délia (avant qu'elle n'engouffre une deuxième part de tarte à la rhubarbe), si nous voulons qu'Elyon aille mieux, ce n'est pas en menaçant le Moldu de ne plus jamais revoir Ely. Non au contraire, ce qu'il faut pour son bien, est d'arriver à les réconcilier et à les rapprocher. C'est la seule façon de rendre le sourire à Ely. Nous ne l'avons jamais vu aussi épanouie que durant sa correspondance avec lui.

Évidemment, ma charmante amie ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Je ne peux pas la blâmer de regretter la partie de jeu composée de menaces, d'intimidation et de sourires dangereux qu'elle prévoyait pour samedi et dont elle se réjouissait. Mais elle a fini par abdiquer. Quand je lui ai promis une séance de jeu avec quelques Gryffondor, elle a eu l'air tellement ravie que j'en ai rigolé. Elle m'a fait penser à un chat auquel on offrirait des souris sur un plateau en argent ! Délia est une prédatrice née !

En parlant de ça, ma proie favorite ne m'évite plus et cela me réjouit. Les cours de DCFM et de Métamorphose sont passés bien plus vite avec une discussion griffonnée sur un bout de papier.

Je ferais mieux de te ranger Journal, la populace de Poudlard vient de rentrer dans la Salle et je viens d'apercevoir Rudy Harsh se diriger vers moi. Délia a intérêt à se dépêcher de finir cette fichue part sinon je l'étrangle ! Ce n'est pas comme si je mourrais d'envie de me retrouver face à ce porc !

La traîtresse, je l'ai vue me faire un sourire narquois !

« Si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses Walford, je te promets que je boufferais du Lion toute seule ! »

Les menaces telles que celle-ci marcheront toujours avec elle, mission réussie !

A plus tard Journal ! »

* * *

**Merci à Azaelia1707, à Clina qui aura ses étincelles, à TWICK la super frustrée, à Brenda qui m'adore trop pour me tuer;), à Picotti et à Winry qui m'a fait grandement plaisir ! Merci à tous :D**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre, l'inspiration avait du mal à venir mais il est finalement là ! Ouf !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des envies, des demandes ou si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, j'essayerais de remédier à cela et cela pourra de donner des idées ! ;D**


	17. Le début de la révolte

**Chapitre 15 : Le début de la révolte**

* * *

«Tu dois te sentir souvent seule, n'est-ce pas ?»

La voix sortit de nulle part et me fit sursauter brièvement. Retrouvant mon sang-froid, je levai la tête vers l'intrus et découvris Cassandra McFear qui me regardait, du haut de ses escarpins noirs. Elle paraissait immense ainsi alors que d'habitude, je la dépassais d'une bonne tête. Grâce à Morgane, je n'avais pas hérité de la taille de Maman !

Toujours surprise pas son apparition j'analysais la situation. Assise contre le vieux chêne du Parc, une cigarette entre les doigts d'une de mes mains, le Journal dans l'autre, je devais en effet apparaitre telle une fille délaissée, ou une solitaire, terme plus flatteur car il signifiait que j'avais moi-même choisi de me mettre à l'écart. Et c'était le cas. Le mois d'Octobre avait été entamé et pourtant je ne m'étais vraiment rapprochée de personne. Cependant je ne répondais rien, car je ne me sentais pas spécialement seule, c'était naturel, habituel et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Comme la réponse tant attendue ne venait pas, elle continua :

«S'il te plait ne me sors pas une phrase du genre : "Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné." parce qu'on me l'a déjà faite et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas très agréable.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Oh tu sais, quelle que soit la personne, ce n'est jamais très plaisant. Et puis, pas la peine de le nier, j'ai le physique de l'emploi, il est facile pour les garçons de me traiter de pute.

- Cela ne te fait rien ?

- J'y suis habituée aujourd'hui, ça ne fait plus grand chose. Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai connu qu'un seul garçon, mais c'était un connard et j'étais en Quatrième Année alors depuis, cette histoire me suit. Je ne cherche pas à les détromper, il arrive même que je m'invente des aventures, que je flirte expressément.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je troublée qu'elle se moque éperdument de sa dignité.

- Cela me permet de me cacher, s'inventer un personnage est la technique la plus efficace pour se dissimuler.

- Pardon ?»

La discussion prenait une tournure singulière. Avec un sourire, Cassandra s'assit près de moi, élégante, se posant sur un seul côté de son fessier, les jambes repliées, le dos droit, un bras appuyé sur le sol soutenant son corps. Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, le temps de défroisser sa jupe raccourcie de quelques centimètres d'une main et de remettre une mèche corbeau derrière son oreille d'où pendait une longue plume blanche tachetée de noir.

«Je veux dire, chez nous, les Vert-et-Argent, tout n'est qu'une question d'apparence. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer et si je peux me contenter de celui-ci il me va très bien. Et il faut dire aussi que cela nous fait beaucoup rire, moi et Rafael. Parfois, cela devient même un jeu entre nous, est-ce que je serai capable de faire ça, de dire ça, de faire croire ça etc. »

Je tirais une latte de ma cigarette et Cassandra fit un geste vers elle. Je la lui passais et elle la mît dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle toussotait et j'esquissais un sourire.

«Quoiqu'il en soit, je préférerais que tu ne me voies pas comme la catin de Serpentard.

- Et pourquoi donc si tous les autres le font ?

- Parce que je veux être ton amie.»

J'étais soufflée par son affront mais ne montrais aucun signe apparent de ma surprise, impassible, indifférente.

«Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

- Il va bien te falloir une amie.

- Ah oui ?

- Ne sous-estime pas Cornelia, elle peut être très dangereuse quand elle le veut. Et elle n'est certainement pas seule. Tu es nouvelle, elle populaire depuis bien longtemps. Je veux bien croire que tu lui sois supérieure mais pas quand plusieurs sont contre toi.

- Et elle ne sait apparemment pas contre qui elle se bat.

- Il serait préférable que tu ne sois pas seule à l'affronter, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de la remettre à sa place.

- Évidemment, tu ne ferais rien sans raison ! Ris-je. Bel et bien une Serpentard opportuniste !»

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de tirer à nouveau sur la cigarette.

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela.»

Je la regardais quelque peu prise de pitié.

«Ne te vexes pas McFear, je veux bien être ton...associée.

- Oh oui pardon Mademoiselle Whiteraven-Black !»

Elle me fit un sourire narquois et me tendit sa main que je serais.

«Bien.

- Bien.»

Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que sa voix ne vienne de nouveau briser le silence.

«Ombrage commence vraiment à me taper sur le système !

- Commence seulement ? Ricanais-je. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je n'allais pas la supporter longtemps !

- Je crois que si elle continue, je vais l'emmener dire bonjour aux centaures.

- C'est une idée à retenir qui nous sera surement utile un jour.»

D'un commun accord, nous nous levâmes en même temps et nous rentrâmes vers le Château tout en discussion. Alors que notre conversation s'orientait dangereusement vers un certain Hypérion Malefoy, nous aperçûmes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle un rassemblement d'élèves. Je pestais contre ces imbéciles qui nous allaient nous bloquer le passage et m'exaspérais devant leur bouches ouvertes vers le ciel, leur air choqué et benêt. Mince alors, un peu de tenue que Diable ! Mais alors que je sifflais une nouvelle fois sur ces abrutis, la main de Cassandra vint attraper mon bras et elle m'arrêta, elle-même regardant vers le haut.

«Selena regarde.»

Sa voix ne sonnait pas comme un ordre et l'usage de mon prénom dans sa phrase était étrange mais pour autant pas désagréable cela faisait même du bien d'avoir une personne proche. Malgré les courtes divagations, je ne perdis pas de vue ce qu'elle m'avait exhortée à faire. Mon regard suivit donc le sien, et par extension, celui de tous les autres élèves, et les yeux gris tombèrent alors sur le concierge, Cracmol de son état, vieux grincheux avec pour seule compagne sa chatte aussi délicieuse et sympathique que lui, j'ai nommé le charmant Argus Rusard. Celui-ci se balançait légèrement sur une haute échelle de bois qui menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre et je me fis la soudaine réflexion que s'il tombait, ce ne serait certainement pas moi qui viendrait le sauver. Je ne me souvenais encore que trop bien du soir d'arrivée à Poudlard où Monsieur inspectait chacun de nous à l'entrée des grilles avant que l'on ne monte sur les carrioles nous emmenant au Château. Rusard avait remarqué mon bracelet en forme de serpent. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore dans quelle Maison j'allais être repartie, il n'avait donc aucune signification d'appartenance contrairement à ce qu'il avait pût croire. Non, ce bracelet était seulement un bijou de famille que Maman avait hérité de sa propre mère, que lui avait donné mon arrière-grand-mère, etc... Certes chacune d'elles était allée dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, ce qui justifiait le choix de l'animal. Seulement le concierge avait cru qu'il était ensorcelé et donc dangereux et m'avait questionnée de longues minutes à son propos, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir vérifier magiquement le pacifisme de ce bijou. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je gardais de lui un souvenir amer.

Il était donc en équilibre, un marteau à la main, accrochant sur le mur de pierres vieilles de plusieurs siècles, un tableau sur lequel nous pouvions lire :

_Décret d'éducation n°24_

_" Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes, et clubs d'élèves, sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe, ou club se définit par un rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice. Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe, et club ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe, ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé serait immédiatement renvoyer de l'école. "_

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux élèves qui m'entouraient et vit pâlir le groupe de Potter.

«Mais et le Quidditch ? Entendis-je le roux s'exclamer l'air désespéré.

- Ça te fera une raison de moins pour manger autant Ronald. »

Je ricanais et je le retournais vers Cassandra qui semblait attendre que je fasse quelque chose.

«Quand avons-nous Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la prochaine fois ?

- Mardi il me semble.»

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, prenant conscience de la couleur spéciale de ses pupilles, proche de l'améthyste, et elle inclina la tête, pensant l'exacte même chose que moi.

Ombrage avait dépassé les bornes. Elle se prenait pour la Directrice, installait son règne entre les mur de Poudlard, commençant son contrôle de l'établissement et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de me faire diriger. Maman était stricte mais juste et m'autorisait chacune des choses que je voulais tant qu'elles étaient raisonnables et sûres. Elle avait veillé à ne jamais régir ma vie selon ses souhaits, elle m'avait laissé faire mes propres choix. Je n'étais pas faite pour plier sous les ordres. Je n'étais pas une rebelle mais certainement pas une soumise. Et ce que mettait doucement en place Dolores Ombrage ressemblait à ce que les Moldus pourraient appeler un régime autoritaire et dictatorial. À l'université de Salem, les communautés sorcière et moldue étant très proches, j'avais étudié en plus de l'Histoire de la Magie, l'Histoire du Monde Moldu, et ce début de processus me rappelait celui de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Non, je n'allais pas me laisser faire et dès mardi commencerait la Résistance. Et pour cela, il allait falloir trouver des idées. Je n'étais pas comme les jumeaux roux, l'inspiration n'était pas immédiate dans un premier temps, mais aussi je n'étais pas une Gryffondor, j'étais plus rusée, plus fine et subtile. Ombrage ne devait pas apprendre que j'œuvrais sur son dos. Non, il fallait la piéger, la prendre à revers, la diriger vers des personnes en qui elle ferait confiance pour mieux la surprendre. Un week-end de réflexion se présageait.

A côté de moi, Cassandra toussota et je tournais le regard vers elle. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et sa bouche était tordue par une moue amère.

«Tu m'oublies.»

Je la regardais interdite et à la vue de mon mutisme surpris, elle développa sa pensée :

«Tu planifies toujours tout à la première personne Selena. À partir d'aujourd'hui c'est fini. Dans chacun des plans que tu feras, tu ne m'oublieras pas.

- Pardon ? M'exclamais-je.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas l'âme aussi enflammée que la tienne, mais je ne suis pas une potiche, et il me semble, qu'à deux nous pouvons être plus fortes.

- Toute seule je ne pourrais être trahie, toute seule je ne me fierai qu'à mes choix, toute seule je ne risquerais que mes intérêts, toute seule je serai plus rapide donc plus efficace. Ça me parait être suffisamment de raisons pour que tu comprennes qu'être seule sera bien mieux pour moi.

- Toute seule tu seras plus vulnérable. Personne ne sera là pour te couvrir, pour te protéger, pour t'aider dans tes plans, pour te seconder ou tout simplement pour garder ce pesant secret. Ça me parait être suffisamment de raisons pour que tu comprennes qu'être deux sera bien mieux pour nous.

- Tu ne comptes pas laisser tomber, rigolais-je doucement amusée.

- Non en effet.»

Elle me lança un regard si sérieux que je ne pus empêcher un second rire de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

C'était étrange, nouveau, tellement qu'il me fallut un instant pour y croire. Personne n'avait jamais insisté pour être avec moi. À Salem, j'étais la fille sans coéquipier, la solitaire. Bien qu'admirée, adulée même, j'étais aussi redoutée. J'étais la fille à la beauté singulière, à la peau métissée et aux yeux d'acier, que les garçons désiraient et les filles jalousaient ou idéalisaient selon les jours. Une illusion, apparition. J'étais un fantasme, une chimère, pas la réalité. On m'enviait, me regardait de loin, mais personne ne m'approchait. Et finalement sur quoi était basée l'attraction que j'exerçais ? L'image que je donnais. Mais qui étais-je ? Avais-je un autre pouvoir que celui de la fascination ? Non, parce que j'étais seule, et ça ce n'était pas impressionnant. Ce qui était intimidant pour les autres était le fait que j'étais quelqu'un sans personne. Car oui, aucun autre élève ne m'abordait. Je n'avais jamais été méchante, cruelle ou sadique. Quelques petites piques lancées par-ci, par-là rien de plus. Mais je n'avais jamais été gentille, fait un acte charitable, fait un pas vers les autres. J'avais ma mère, c'était bien suffisant.

La proposition de Cassandra était donc surprenante mais pas dérangeante. Je découvrais peu à peu à Poudlard, des choses que je n'avais jamais conçues à Salem, qui me paraissaient superficielles, inutiles, dérisoires, ennuyantes, incommodantes, embarrassantes, et qui s'avéraient finalement plutôt prometteuses, plaisantes même et attrayantes. Être seule ne m'avait jamais pesé, Maman comblait le vide par ses lettres, par son piquant empreint d'affection, sa présence continue qui ne s'estompait pas, même ici. Mais la possibilité d'avoir une fille de mon âge avec laquelle je partagerais des choses me procurait une sorte de satisfaction. Étrange mais contentant.

Alors pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, je tendais ma main vers la brune qui avec un sourire narquois et suffisant, la prit et la serra.

«Désormais Whiteraven, c'est toi et moi.

- Avec plaisir McFear.»

Ainsi, le vendredi 6 Octobre, alors que les coups de marteaux de Rusard résonnaient dans le hall d'entrée de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, faisant trembler chacun des élèves regardant l'emprise du Ministère se creuser dans les murs de Château, commença notre perfide association qui promettait grandement de causer quelques petits problèmes à l'infâme Grande Inquisitrice, la méprisable Dolores Ombrage.

* * *

**Merci à Winry, tu m'as fait rire, oui c'est vrai c'est long, mais le ryhtme va s'accélérer, disons que là, Selena s'installait ! ;) Et c'est ainsi, un chapitre Véga, un chapitre Selena :)**

**Et merci à Picotti, non, Véga n'allait pas découvrir le secret de Rémus tout de suite ! ;) Oui Sirius s'amuse mais biêntôt ils se rendront compte tous les deux que s'amuser n'est plus suffisant !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	18. Sensualité

**Warning : Ce chapitre est noté d'un bon T. Avis aux lecteurs jeunes ou n'appréciant pas ce type de texte. Ça reste soft cela dit.**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Sensualité«Le 15 Novembre 1976,

Il est insupportable, indésirable, exécrable, repoussant, et tous les termes péjoratifs qui puissent exister ! Mais le pire de tout, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'il m'inspire, il reste irrésistible. Coincée entre ses bras, mon dos contre les pierres froides du mur, rehaussée par des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres, le haut de mon crâne n'éteignant pourtant que ses épaules carrées et viriles, mes yeux plantés dans les siens, j'étais prise au piège par sa désirable beauté masculine, son aura de force, la proximité de son corps.

Il a joué avec moi, approchant son souffle chaud de mon visage, ma bouche, mon cou, s'amusant de mes réactions physiques. Alors forcément, piquée par le défi, je me suis mise à jouer aussi. J'ai posé une de mes mains sur son torse, le caressant lentement, tantôt délicate tantôt sauvage, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, revanchard. Et avec concupiscence, j'ai mis mon autre main sur le pantalon de Sirius qui a soudainement perdu de sa superbe. Certes, ça n'a duré qu'un court instant avant qu'il ne recompose son sourire plein de défi. Mais le mien a rayonné comme jamais. Sirius Black était ma chose, il était à moi, et son état physique l'attestait. La bosse que j'ai sentie sous mes doigts prouvait que j'avais de l'emprise sur lui. Je crois ne jamais avoir été si fière qu'à ce moment-là. Évidemment, ne voulant pas perdre le combat, Gryffondor qu'il est, il a pris entre ses mains mes deux seins et me défiant du regard les a gâté de caresses douces et délectables. Ses yeux ont taquiné mes lèvres et dans un sursaut de désir j'ai attrapé brusquement les siennes. Bestiaux, fiévreux, avides, lascifs, nous avons bataillé, longtemps, langoureusement, sensuellement. Il a mordu l'une de mes lèvres entre ses dents, entre deux danses enflammées de nos langues. C'était pécher, frôler l'interdit et c'était d'autant plus délicieux. Enragés, charnels, voluptueux, nos baisers étaient un plaisir irrépressible dans lequel nous nous sommes plongés corps et âme, ravagés, incontrôlables, affolés par le rythme de nos cœurs.

Et enfin nous nous sommes séparés, nos corps se sont écartés et l'air m'a manqué, le froid m'a enveloppée, et j'ai voulu avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes encore et encore, éternellement. Le feu dans mon ventre me ravageait, ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Et un instant plus tard, après que mon regard ait capté la convoitise qui habillait l'acier de ses pupilles et toute l'envie qui le dévorait, il était de nouveau sur moi, à me combler de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses baisers qu'il m'offrait telle une procession, finissant perdu près de ma poitrine qui a explosé en son sein. Mon cœur a voulu sortir de ma cage thoracique et j'ai entremêlé mes doigts à travers ses cheveux sombres, tirant dessus quand ses lèvres mordaient ma peau avec délectation, ardeur et avidité. Il y eut dans tout mon corps une décharge électrique, une vague incommensurable de plaisir, une soif de lui. Je me suis accrochée à ces sensations comme à un roc, m'y adonnant telle une dilettante, y trouvant toute la jouissance que je pouvais avoir. Aucun mot n'a brisé le silence quasi-religieux de notre étreinte. Seul le bruit de notre passion résonnait dans l'air réchauffé. Mes membres étaient en feu, se rassasiant des baisers, des caresses de Sirius. Je ne me laissais pas faire, lui procurant tout le plaisir qu'il me donnait en frottant ma main contre son membre en érection. L'excitation était à son paroxysme et même le froid environnant du mois de novembre n'existait plus. Non, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, rien ne pouvait briser l'instant. Seule vivait la passion. Cette tension qui nous avait habités pendant des années, a surgi brutalement, nous emportons tous deux, nous prenant tout entier, de la pointe de nos pieds aux racines de nos cheveux. Mes poumons ont soudain manqué d'air tandis que nous étions engagés dans un tango charnel. La danse lancinante s'est rompue alors que ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ma chemise, refroidissant ma peau brûlante, picotant pourtant sous son contact.

Je me suis composée un masque de froideur, lointaine, intouchable, et l'ai repoussé de mes deux mains posées sur son torse. Sans dire un mot, j'ai profité de la fermeté de son buste, de la sculpture musclée de ses pectoraux un dernier moment. Mais j'ai dû écourter le plus possible cet instant au risque qu'il ne perçoive quelque chose de compromettant dans mon regard.

Hautaine je me suis écartée de lui et lui ai envoyé brutalement, plus glaciale que jamais alors qu'intérieurement tout en moi brûlait de désir :

«Ne te fais pas d'idées Black, tu as été bien gentil de m'avoir fait gagner ce pari mais toi et moi, ça s'arrête là.»

Et je suis partie, comme ça, sans un regard, le ventre douloureux, compressé, et tous mes membres me démangeant, comme privés de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Voilà donc où j'en suis. Perdue. Totalement perdue. Encore plus qu'avant, c'est dire ! Je regrette deux choses, et pour me compliquer la vie, elles se doivent d'être paradoxales : la première est d'avoir succombé à mes pulsions, appelons cela ainsi, et la deuxième est d'être partie, d'avoir laissé Sirius alors que tout mon corps ne réclamait que lui.

Ma raison s'oppose à ma chair. Oui je sais ce que tu penses, mais crois-moi c'est déjà bien assez compliqué, pas besoin d'ajouter à l'équation mon cœur, je te jure qu'il est très bien là où il est, c'est-à-dire loin de Sirius ! Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le désirer, de vouloir m'égarer dans l'interdit. Black, Black, Black, tu me feras perdre la tête !

* * *

Le 16 Novembre 1976,

Je n'ai pas pu résister. Suis-je faible ? Lâche ? Peut-être bien, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis totalement attirée par Sirius Black et que je n'ai pu me résoudre à laisser tomber le semblant de relation que nous avions créé hier soir, pas après avoir goûté au fruit interdit, et ce dès le matin ! Disons que la nuit a été quelque peu agitée, j'ai difficilement trouvé le sommeil et quand enfin je me suis endormie, mon rêve n'a pas été des plus reposants. Le cours de DCFM a donc été ponctué par quelques messages envoyés. Je me félicite encore de la discrétion avec laquelle j'ai mené cela, même Elyon n'a pas semblé le remarquer. Evidemment, l'autre imbécile a eu moins de talent et si Pettigrow n'a pas découvert notre petit échange, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à Black ! Je lui ai donc dit que s'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à me distraire de temps en temps sans que personne (même si je me doute qu'il en parlera à ses chers Maraudeurs) ne soit au courant, je n'avais rien contre quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Il a répondu que tout le plaisir serait pour lui et nous avons continué ainsi durant le reste de l'heure, alternant entre piques, acides mots doux et flirt.

Et finalement, je ne regrette pas, mon ventre se sent mieux et je n'ai agressé personne aujourd'hui, on peut donc dire que ça a plutôt été une bonne journée !

* * *

Le 20 Novembre 1976,

Et une autre semaine qui se termine! Plus que quatre et je suis en vacances ! Certes, je suis impatiente de pouvoir souffler et ne plus penser aux cours pendant deux semaines, mais cela signifie que je vais être seule, très seule pendant ce temps. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais inviter Elyon et Adélia dans notre Manoir. L'unique possibilité serait de leur donner des rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse..Ou je pourrais même m'éclipser pendant quelques heures de liberté. Mère serait en train de se faire tailler une robe sur mesure, perdue dans le choix - ô combien affolant ! - des tissus, couleurs et motifs ; Père serait certainement absent la majorité du temps et ne reviendrait que pour le souper, et encore… Oui, j'avais bien la possibilité de rejoindre les deux siamoises sans qu'ils ne soient au courant.

Par contre, il y a une chose qui me tord le ventre : vais-je ou dois-je voir Sirius ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes, ou plutôt ce que nous sommes. Certes nous nous sommes embrassés, beaucoup, partout, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon sans suite, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce matin, mais je me rappelle de tout, de chaque petit détail. Tout s'est gravé dans ma mémoire, comme imprimé. Évidemment, son odeur, ses sourires, la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne se sont insinués dans mon esprit sans envie d'en ressortir. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux et je revis tout, absolument tout. Mais avant que je raconte ça, il faut que j'explique ce qui a précédé.

J'ai finis mes cours de la journée très tôt, nous étions le vendredi et en ce jour de fin de semaine, j'ai fini par la leçon de Botanique, non commune avec les Gryffondor, soi-disant en passant. Cependant, alors que je marchais vers les cachots, voulant retourner dans la Salle Commune, Sirius lui sortait de son cours de Potions et remontait en direction de la Grande Salle. Ce n'aurait pas beaucoup changé du déroulement habituel de ma fin de journée, car c'est ainsi chaque semaine depuis le début de cette année, mais cette fois-ci était la première depuis qu'il s'est passé…cette chose entre nous. J'ai remarqué qu'il arrivait bien avant qu'il ne passe à côté de moi, même de loin, je n'avais aucun mal à reconnaître sa carrure, sa chevelure et ne parlons même pas de son rire, si particulier et identifiable ! Black a un talent fou, celui de rire constamment, c'est assez impressionnant. Enfin bon, nous sommes donc croisés et avec un clin d'œil discret, que je n'aurais certainement pas perçu si je n'avais pas porté sur lui une attention si prononcée, il m'a glissé un mot au creux de la main, électrisant mes doigts au passage avec rien de plus qu'un léger et bref toucher. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me suis dissimulée derrière une arcade et ai ouvert le petit papier - que cet imbécile s'était amusé à plier un million de fois pour me compliquer la vie !- et dessus j'y aie seulement lu quelques mots : RDV 22h. Je t'attends devant ta salle commune. Sois à l'heure Whiteraven. SB.

C'était clair, concis et je me souviens avoir souri devant son audace. Il est bel et bien un Rouge-et-Or pas de doute là-dessus pour venir dans les cachots de nuit dans le but de chercher une Vert-et-Argent. Ce n'est pas commun, et je crois qu'on peut même dire que c'est unique. Rogue était le seul Serpentard à oser traîner avec une Gryffondor, et cette singularité a brisé leur « amitié » ou quelle que soit la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Je suis donc allée au rendez-vous à 22 heures tapantes, enfin, j'étais derrière la porte de la Salle Commune à l'heure prévue, mais j'ai décidé de le faire patienter quelques minutes, je n'allais quand même pas lui montrer que j'étais impatiente. À 22h04, je suis sortie, faisant apparaitre la porte dans le mur de pierres. Il était là, adossé nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches de son Jean moldu. Quand il m'a vue arrivée, il a souri mystérieusement et m'a tendu la main. Que je n'ai pas prise.

«Je sais encore marcher seule, ai-je déclaré.

- Je n'en doute pas, a-t-il rigolé gaiement. »

Nous avons marché, montant étage après étage et nous nous sommes retrouvés au Septième étage à errer dans les couloirs. Il ne m'avait pas dit où nous allions c'est pourquoi je suis restée pantoise lorsqu'il s'est arrêté face à un mur tapissé d'une tenture où Barnabas le Follet apprenait l'art de la danse à des trolls. Il a posé son index sur mes lèvres et m'a exhorté à ne rien dire. Sur ces paroles il est passé trois fois devant le mur vierge et tout 'un coup, une grande porte s'est dessinée. Le bois à bientôt remplacé les briques et tandis que je regardais secrètement étonnée les fioritures se graver, il a ouvert la porte sans un bruit et d'un geste de bras, m'a invitée à entrer. Sans un mot, j'ai fait ce qu'il le demandait implicitement et ai découvert la pièce.

«Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande, a-t-il claironné fier de lui.»

Je n'ai rien répondu à cela me contentant d'observer la fameuse pièce. En son centre trônait un lit double drapé de velours rouge. J'ai souri en m'approchant et prenant l'étoffe entre mes doigts, j'ai ricané : «Serait-on patriotique ?

- Rouge-et-Or pour toujours !»

Un véritable rire s'est échappé de mes lèvres et j'ai été aussi surprise que lui au son de ce bruit si inhabituel.

«Et quel sera l'usage d'un tel mobilier ? Ai-je demandé faussement prude.

- Selon vos souhaits Madame.»

Son sourire était coquin et d'une démarche chaloupée je me suis rapprochée de lui, jouant de mes charmes. La moue séductrice j'ai doucement commencé à caresser son torse de mes mains aériennes. Composant une mélodie envoûtante et la murmurant sensuellement mon corps s'est mis à ondulé tout contre lui, provoquant chez lui des frissons. Il suivait des yeux le balancement de mes hanches, le mouvement de ma poitrine franchement exposée par un haut léger de soie bleu nuit. D'un doigt j'ai frôlé sa lèvres du bas, ai dessiné le contour de sa bouche, de sa mâchoire, langoureuse, voluptueuse et érotique.

«Serait-on impatient ? L'ai-je taquiné d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et séduisante.»

Pour toute réponse il a grogné et a attrapé mes hanches, désireux de le sentir encore plus proche de lui. Je me suis collée à son corps, le mien ondoyant lentement sur le rythme d'une mélodie lascive. Il m'a soulevé sans aucune difficulté et j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille. Pour une fois que j'étais plus grande que lui !

Il m'a emmenée jusqu'au lit, m'allongeant dessus avec douceur et délicatesse, paradoxalement à son empressement évident. M'étendant sensuellement, j'ai senti sa chaleur corporelle tout contre moi et il a passé une main sous la soie, effleurement ma peau des ses doigts joueurs qui s'électrisait peu à peu. J'ai levé les bras et il a enlevé mon vêtement d'un mouvement, découvrant mon buste. Sa tête à plonger sur mon ventre, y déposant des baisers, mordant doucement le chocolat de mon corps, léchant la texture, créant un raz-de-marrée dans mon bas-ventre. Lentement, prénatal tout son temps, il est remonté vers ma poitrine qu'il a d'abord caressé de ses mains, les prenant en coupe, les malaxant au dessus du satin. Puis, glissant ses mains derrière mon dos cambré pour lui faciliter la tâche, il l'a détaché, exposant mes seins à sa vue. Du bout des doigts, il est venu titiller l'extrême partie de ma poitrine sensible à ces attouchements doucereux avant de laisser faire sa langue. Mes mains se sont glissées dans ses cheveux de jais, ont passionnément griffé le haut de son dos. Remontant dans cou, sur mâchoire et ma pommette, sa bouche prit enfin possession de la mienne, s'adonnant à des caresses suaves. Prenant le pouvoir, je le renversais sur le dos et déboutonnais sa chemise bouton après bouton, découvrant sa peau d'albâtre à mesure du déshabillage de son torse, y parsemant des gâteries enjôlantes. Minute après minute, habit après habit, nous avons fini nus l'un contre l'autre et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ça été la première fois qu'un homme en devenir me faisait l'amour ainsi, aussi galant, séducteur, ensorcelant, jouissif et orgasmique. Presque amoureusement. Oui c'est ainsi que je pourrais le qualifier. Et j'en suis encore toute retournée. Et c'est également la première qu'après l'acte, je suis restée blottie dans les bras du garçon qui venait de me donner du plaisir. Entremêlés, enlacés, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre après un dernier baiser ouaté et une pique que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a pu s'empêcher d'envoyer, son bras enserrant ma taille, me collant contre lui, ma main sur son torse musclé. Nos respirations superposées, calmes et lentes. Encore nus, chauds et au descendant paisiblement du Septième Ciel.

* * *

**Clina : Merci pour ta Review ! Oui voilà le début de l'amitié/union de Selena et Cassandra ! :) Unies contre Ombrage oui avec l'aide des roux facétieux ! ;) Dans le chapitre suivant, Selena ne fera pas déjà des misères au macaron ambulant mais tu devrais bien l'aimer quand même parce qu'Hypérion fera son "grand retour" ! les Centaures oui, quelle grande idée ! ;) Et comme tu le vois Véga et Sirius sont enfin passé aux choses sérieuses comme tu as pu le voir, ça va vite certes mais depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas prévisible !**

Picotti : Association pourtant prévue depuis le début ;) Oh Hypérion aura déjà bien assez de Selena ! Il apprendra à se prendre un peu moins pour le chef devant elle !

Et merci à Plove23 ! :)

La sensualité de ce chapitre vous incite-t-elle à laisser une courte poésie onctueuse en guise de Review ? ^_^


	19. La fille de Sirius Black

**Chapitre 17 : La fille de Sirius Black**

* * *

«Whiteraven, pour la dernière fois, je te somme de me dire où nous allons.»

Je ne m'attardais pas à répondre, d'une part parce que j'en avais pas envie, de l'autre parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même où mes pas me menaient. Nous arpentions les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la fin des cours, c'est-à-dire depuis déjà plus d'une heure et Cassandra commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

«Ralentis au moins.»

Je lui accordais cela. Moi-même je commençais à être fatiguée de faire des foulées vives et immenses. Mes chevilles me faisaient souffrir et j'envisageais un instant d'enlever mes talons hauts avant de me reprendre. Tout était dans le mental, si j'étais assez forte, et je devais l'être, mon ciste resterait impassible, mes lèvres ne se plisseraient pas en une moue douloureuse, ma respiration ne s'accélérerait pas. Ne pas perdre la face, c'était tout ce à quoi je devais m'exhorter. Restez élégante toujours. Toujours noble.

Heureusement nous étions au Septième étage, le dernier du Château et j'étais sûre que l'entrée pièce se trouvait dans un couloir. Elle devait être par là. Mais comment trouver le bon endroit ? Tout ce que je savais d'elle, était qu'elle se situait près d'une certaine tapisserie. Pas grand-chose en somme, Poudlard comptait en tout et pour tout une bonne centaine de tapisseries, sans inclure les peintures et armures, un véritable musée ! Il avait donc fallu faire tous les étages sans exception pour trouver la bonne tapisserie.

Mais alors que Cassandra allait de nouveau se plaindre, je me figeais. Elle était là. C'était la seule possibilité. Sur la tenture s'étendait une représentation de Barnabas le Follet portant un tutu. C'était bien ça. Cette certitude ne m'empêcha pas de lever un sourcil, intriguée par le ridicule de la grande toile et m'approchais, effleurant de mes doigts la matière rugueuse, suivant du toucher les traits de la créature.

«Je ne te connaissais pas une passion pour l'art.

- Pas de sarcasme McFear, tu devrais me vénérer de te permettre à tes pieds de se reposer.»

Je l'entendis ricaner et j'esquissais un sourire en coin sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, amusée par sa réaction. En suivant toujours les courbes de la silhouette, je me remémorais les mots de ma mère. Trois fois.

Je reculais du mur, et sans un regard vers elle, j'apostrophais Cassandra :

«Surtout ne pense à rien...Bah ! Ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

- Si tu savais ce que je pense en ce miment Whiteraven !»

Mes épaules tressautèrent d'amusement, légèrement tout de même, il ne fallait pas que Cassandra se prenne pour plus drôle qu'elle ne l'était. Je devais maintenant vider complètement mon esprit. Je ne songeais qu'à la Salle sur Demande et je passais trois fois devant le pan de mur avant de m'arrêter pour regarder aussi surprise que devait l'être Maman vingt ans plus tôt, la porte imposante de chêne se créer à partir de rien. Ma compagne aux cheveux ébène vint de mettre à mes côtés, les sourcils relevés en deux arcs de cercle parfaits, muette de stupéfaction.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Cassandra McFear, c'est ce qu'on appelle une porte.»

Elle retenu une exclamation outrée et un sifflement fâché.

«Je te remercie je ne suis pas un Blaireau. Maintenant dis-moi.

- Avec plaisir, McFear. Et bien ma chère alliée, je te présente la secrète Salle sur Demande.»

Sur ces mots, je m'approchais de l'entrée et tournais lentement la poignée sculptée pour accéder à la pièce.

Tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait, j'entendis des chuchotements inquiets et paniqués. Fronçant les sourcils, je jetais un regard à la voisine qui me poussa à entrer d'un geste du menton. C'est ce que je fis, avançant d'un pas, avant de me figer brusquement l'instant suivant en voyant que nous n'étions pas seules. Non, la Salle sur Demande était remplie d'élèves regroupés au centre, le regard terrifié pour certain et mauvais pour d'autres. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur mon visage alors que je constatais que j'étais la prédatrice et eux les proies. J'avais le pouvoir et se sentir supérieure était jouissif. Moi, la nouvelle, prise de haut par tous, renversais la donne. La situation était entre mes mains, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais d'eux. Et ils le savaient tous. Chacun d'eux en était conscient, je détenais l'avantage. Je pouvais les dénoncer si telle était mon envie. Je n'étais pas le genre de filles influençables, j'appartenais à la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, qui n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Je pouvais aisément m'amuser, leur faire peur, peut-être même les menacer si ça me tentait, après tout, j'avais carte blanche. J'étais le chat, eux les souris. Piégés, prisonniers de mon sort.

Je jetais un regard aux élèves présents en commençant par des inconnus telle qu'une chinoise timide, une rousse à l'air farouche, deux indiennes absolument identiques, un garçon empoté ou encore un ridiculement petit. L'impression était renforcée par le fait qu'il se tenait à côté des jumeaux Weasley, avec lesquels je partageais quelques cours ainsi que Lee Jordan ou la poursuiveuse noire, Johnson. Bien évidemment devant le tas d'élèves se trouvaient les trois Cinquième Année les plus connus de la Maison Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Weasley Junior ou le goinfre, Granger ou la fille aux cheveux hirsutes, et bien sûr, le fameux Harry Potter, l'Elu pour certains, la Victime selon moi.

Je m'avançais de quelques pas conquérants, avant que la brune qui avait pincé les lèvres dans une moue à la fois dédaigneuse et agacée, ne me coupe dans mon élan :

«Tu n'es pas la bienvenue Whiteraven.»

Je souris, méprisante, et répondis :

«Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit, l'épouvantail.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée et le dernier garçon de la famille des poils de carotte fit un pas en avant, enragé, prêt à défendre sa chère amie. Je levais la main avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot et le fit taire d'un geste. Je continuais mon chemin, me fichant des murmures indignés. Captant le regard amusé, pour ne pas changer, des jumeaux roux, je leur envoyais un sourire malicieux auquel Johnson répondit par un regard noir à mon encontre, puis à celle de ses deux amis, furieuse de voir leur complicité, aussi petite soit-elle, avec une Serpentard. Personne, ni même Cassandra ne savait ce que je comptais faire et je me délectais de l'atmosphère de la salle. Chacun tremblait plus ou moins, excepté les jumeaux bien sûr et ma complice. Oui, la peur était perceptible dans l'air et son parfum était délectable. Mais non, je ne comptais aller rapporter à Ombrage n'existe cède leur association, premièrement parce que je la détestais, deuxièmement parce que les ennemis de mon ennemie étaient, enfin n'étaient pas mes amis non plus n'exagérons rien, mais je n'allais pas leur nuire, et enfin par respect envers les valeurs que m'avait enseignées ma mère, je lui devais de cacher ce secret. Pour la liberté.

Dès l'instant où j'étais entrée dans la pièce, j'avais remarqué le grand panneau derrière les élèves rebelles et c'était là que je souhaitais aller.

"Armée de Dumbledore." Je ricanais au titre. Une armée ça ? Pensaient-ils sérieusement battre les Mangemorts, eux, élèves de Poudlard, face à des monstres cruels doués de Magie Noire ? C'était légèrement ridicule.

En dessus était accrochée une longue liste de noms, surement les patronymes de tous ceux qui devaient faire partie de l'association. Je survolais rapidement la feuille de papier et remarquais qu'ils étaient tout de même plutôt nombreux. Que faisaient-ils ici ? À quoi s'entrainaient-ils ? Que comptaient-ils faire ? Une multitude de questions résonnait dans ma tête me donnant presque le tournis. Alors pour me concentrer sur autre chose, je détournais le regard de la liste. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, une vieille photographie sans couleurs attiraient mes yeux comme un aimant. Mon ventre se serra sans que je sache pourquoi, comme un réflexe prémonitoire, une peur instinctive et je posais mon regard sur l'image mouvante. Un groupe plus petit que celui qui était composé aujourd'hui faisait face à l'objectif. Certains étaient sérieux, de rendant certainement compte de la gravité de leur rôle, d'autres étaient plus distraits et amusés. Soudain, je plissais les paupières en reconnaissant des traits familiers. Une petite silhouette, rehaussée par des talons hauts, à la peau foncée et à la chevelure d'un brun si caractéristique. Maman. Maman faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix dès ses débuts. Et elle devait surement encore y prendre part. Ce dont elle m'avait parlé dans le mot en première page de son journal intime était en fait le groupe de sorciers résistant contre Lord Voldemort. Encore surprise, je ne vis pas tout de suite la main posée sur le bas du dos de ma mère. Le bras appartenait à un garçon à la chevelure très sombre et bouclée, au regard malicieux, éclatant de rire le visage tourné vers un autre garçon qui se passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le geste répétitif, des lunettes sur le nez et une main dans celle d'une jeune fille à l'air sage et légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude nonchalante de son petit-ami. Quand le premier se tourna vers ma mère, son sourire changea, de la franche rigolade il passa à un rictus plus doux et mon cœur rata un battement. Sirius Black. Mon père. L'homme duquel je tenais mon nom. Car j'étais Selena Whiteraven-Black, et pas seulement une Whiteraven. L'émotion me submergea et les larmes menacèrent de couler en seulement l'espace d'un instant sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Une étrange sensation s'insinuait en moi, dérangeante, étrangère. Elle était nouvelle, inhabituelle : le bien-être, l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je sentis une présence près de moi et ma main tripotant mon collier nerveusement se stoppa tandis que je me tournais vers Potter.

«Je ne dénoncerai personne, respire.»

Je partis d'un pas rapide, comme brûlée par l'émotion qui m'avait traversée et par la découverte que je venais de faire. Évidemment je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais avoir la certitude de sa paternité, les réponses à mes si vieilles et éternelles questions, tout cela me retournait le ventre. J'avais besoin d'air, d'espace, de solitude. Cassandra me suivit, surprise de ma réaction dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine, mais je ne fis pas attention à elle. Elle aurait pu très bien s'en aller, je ne l'aurais certainement pas remarqué. Je marchais devant moi, indifférente, me fichant de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. J'avais été faible, j'avais laissé les émotions me submerger, j'avais honte mais je gardais la tête haute. Cependant je ne regardais pas vraiment où mes pas me dirigeaient et c'est pourquoi je fus étonnée de me retrouver inconsciemment dans le Parc, lieu que j'appréciais particulièrement. J'étais perdue, déstabilisée, désorientée et coléreuse d'avoir laissé ma vulnérabilité s'emparer de moi mais l'endroit et sa tranquillité me calme. J'avais failli faire quelque chose de profondément débile qui ne me ressemblait pas, car après tout, j'avais décidé de rester hors des combats, de ne pas me mêler de cela. Mais comment faire ? Comment rester de marbre, neutre et indifférente alors que ma mère faisait partie de l'organisation secrète qui luttait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que mon père, Merlin cela étrange de l'appeler ainsi, était Sirius Black. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, passer outre. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. Mais m'engager dans l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Faire part au conflit, chercher les problèmes ? Non c'était hors de question, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure manière d'agir. Mais alors que faire ? Je ne pouvais visiblement pas effacer ce début de soirée et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si je n'avais jamais su la vérité.

La brune s'installa à côté de moi, comme elle l'avait fait seulement quelques jours plus tôt, et doucement, presque dans un murmure elle me dit :

« Porter un masque peut-être assez utile dans ce genre de situations. »

Je la fusillais du regard, pas vraiment ravie de me faire insulter subtilement après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle ne sembla pas vexée ou désolée pour le moins du monde, et, n'en démordant pas elle continua :

« Je veux dire que pour jouer un double jeu, l'impassibilité peut être sacrément pratique.

- Une chance alors que je n'envisage pas ce rôle, répliquais-je glaciale.

- Oh vraiment ? Je croyais qu'en tant que…

- En tant que quoi, la coupais-je brusquement, lui signifiant que je n'allais sans aucun doute pas apprécier ce qu'elle allait dire.

-En tant que fille de Sirius Black. »

Sa voix n'avait pas flanché, pas durant une seule syllabe elle n'avait hésité. Non, elle n'avait aucun remords en ce qui concernait ses paroles, tout en sachant que je pouvais lui faire regretter de les avoir prononcées.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, l'air était lourd, pesant. Ni elle ni moi ne prononça un seul mot. Je n'étais pas encore prête à reconnaître mon patrimoine génétique, cependant le fait d'avoir vu la photo où Maman se tenait avec lui, si proche, si complice, si…amoureuse, rendait cela plus vrai et je ne pouvais plus réfuter la paternité de Sirius Black. J'allais devoir m'y faire et l'accepter, m'y habituer même car je n'avais pas le choix. Ma mère l'aimait toujours et surement bien autant qu'à l'époque. Je le savais désormais, cela me frappait désormais que je savais la vérité. Sa volonté de rester seule, de ne pas bâtir quelque chose de sérieux avec d'autres hommes, ses regards mélancoliques, sa manie de toucher son pendentif en forme d'étoile argentée, habitude dont j'avais hérité.

« Tu as raison. » Accordais-je.

Je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage et je me levais, époussetant ma jupe scolaire, la détestant encore de révéler mes jambes, dont je n'avais pas honte évidemment, j'étais tout à fait remarquablement dotée soi-disant en passant, fine, plus grande que ma mère et la poitrine très satisfaisante. Un sourire de contentement à la limite du narcissisme s'étira sur mes lèvres rosées et je me retournais vers celle que je commençais seulement à considérer comme une amie. Elle me suivait, me soutenait et n'avait pas les valeurs d'une snob traditionnelle de sang pur.

« Tu viens ? »Lui demandais-je.

Elle sourit à son tour, entre le ravissement et la fierté et me rejoignit sans mot dire, son expression révélant tout ce qu'elle pensait. Je savais qu'elle me laissait accéder à ses opinions car elle était très forte pour masque ce dont à quoi elle songeait. Oui, elle était fière, elle venait de se faire une place dans mon existence, dans mes journées, elle se liait à la nouvelle solitaire. Dire que cela ne me flattait pas serait mentir, évidemment que je l'étais. Toute personne ayant une certaine estime de soi ressent une émotion particulière en se sachant convoitée, appréciée ou désirée. L'idée que quelqu'un veuille ou ait besoin de nous est toujours une source de confort, de joie, de plaisir ou d'orgueil selon les personnes. Il en était de même pour moi. Je ne courais jamais derrière personne, mais l'idée que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi me plaisait indubitablement.

« Doucement Black, je vois tes chevilles enfler.

-Ne sois pas jalouse McFear, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi irrésistible que moi !

-Que tu crois ! »

Nous nous jetâmes un regard et je perçus de l'amusement dans l'améthyste troublants de ses pupilles, qui se refléta à celui qui habitait le gris perlé des miens.

Alors que nous atteignions les couloirs du Château, je vis Hypérion avancer dans notre direction. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Cassandra dissimulant un rictus moqueur et impatient. Traîtresse ! Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne lui avais pas parlé et même si je ne m'en étais jamais plainte, la brune semblait attendre cette confrontation ou plutôt cet échange avec Malefoy. Elle devait je ne sais pas, s'inventer une scène romanesque. Hypérion me jeta un regard et nous salua d'un mouvement de tête sans s'arrêter et en passant tout près de moi il murmura ces quelques mots de sa voix rauque et charmante :

« Pleine Lune ce soir. »

Il disparut ensuite dans les dédales de Poudlard et je réprimais un sourire qui m'aurait trahie. A mes côtés, je sentais Cassandra ricaner silencieusement et je la fis taire d'un regard noir.

« Irrésistible la Black ! » me charria-t-elle.

Et elle se remit à rire, plus franchement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un semblant de son amusé à sa réaction si sincère. Ca faisait du bien d'aller au-delà des apparences. Je ne pris pourtant pas la mouche malgré le fait qu'elle se moquait peut-être d'une manière franche, mais tout de même de moi et même si je me laissais à un commentaire du genre que j'allais revoir cette histoire de prétendue amitié entre nous, je n'étais pas contrariée. Non, j'avais décidément mieux à penser, ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Hypérion Malefoy. A l'instant où cette idée se cristallisa dans mon esprit je me figeais. Non ? Je ne venais pas sérieusement de songer cela ? Merlin j'étais perdue !

* * *

**Oui oui je sais que je suis en raterd (hein Brenda ?) mais j'espère tout de même que cette suite vous aura plu ! :)**

**D'une manière générale vous avez aimé le chapitre précédant, tiens tiens ! ;)**

**Merci Picotti, tu as su déceler la tendresse qu'il y avait entre Véga et Sirius :)**

**Merci Clina, tu me fais toujours autant plaisir avec ses reviews pleines de compliments ^^ Les voilà ensemble...plus ou moins !**

**Merci Winry, je rougis encore ^^ **

**Merci CFLM Angel, haha ! Ca ne m'étonne pas ;p Jespère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre, un peu moins charnel !**

**Merci Brendouille, dédicace à toi (narcissique va !) **

**A bientôt ! (Oui Brenda, plus tôt cette fois... xD)**


	20. Admettre

**Chapitre 18 : Admettre **

* * *

«Le 26 Novembre 1976,

Notre jeu continue, encore et encore, jour après jours et je m'amuse beaucoup. Notre relation si on peut la nommer ainsi est bien plus excitante puisqu'elle est dangereuse et interdite, que toutes celles que j'avais eues auparavant. Il y a cette tension entre nous, qui nous rend fébriles, empressées de sortir de la salle et de se retrouver seuls, qu'importe où. Nous enchainons les soirées nocturnes, les rencontres clandestines, les sorties cachées. Peu à peu, Sirius commence à me révéler les secrets du Château de Poudlard. Comment il les a découverts, c'est une autre question dont la réponse ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver, à tous les coups, lui et ses Maraudeurs se font des escapades de nuit à arpenter les couloirs. Je dois avouer que j'aime, presque trop peut-être, être avec lui. Je deviens impatiente avant chaque moment que je prévoie de passer avec lui, il me fait rire, beaucoup, il faut dire qu'il a un talent humoristique, et sa fausse prétention me fait sourire. Il se moque de moi parfois, je sais au fond que ce n'est pas méchant. Peu m'importe, je le punis d'une morsure sur la peau, d'un suçon qu'il devra cacher. Je me sens parfaitement bien en sa compagnie, j'en oublie ma froideur, mon sang, mes devoirs. C'est terrifiant, mais je ne peux m'en défaire. Comment m'en détacher, comment me détacher de lui, le laisser alors que je suis si attachée à ce qu'il m'apporte, ce bien-être, cette complicité.

Aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas cessé d'être dans le même cours, que ce soit en Potion, en Histoire de la Magie ou en Sortilèges, et il y a eu un florilège de sourires, de clins d'œil et de regards furtifs. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ça.

Les Maraudeurs ne cessent de le charrier et ses réactions qui devraient me paraitre pathétiques, à rire, pas vraiment gêné (je ne l'ai jamais vu embarrassé) me plaisent. Oui, j'aime l'idée de notre relation. Élu et Delia m'harcèlent également, perfides traitresses ! Dès l'instant où je suis retournée dans le dortoir samedi dernier, elles ont toutes les deux sauté sur moi (façon de parler...) et ont senti que quelque chose était différent. Bien vite, malgré mon silence obstiné, elles ont découvert ce qui s'était passé grâce à Ely qui sait très bien deviner mes pensées et interpréter mes moindres réactions. C'en est effrayant, vraiment ! Me dire que quelqu'un est capable de lire parfaitement en moi, comme si chaque petite chose que je pensais était affichée en gros caractères gras sur mon front, alors que j'ai toujours travaillé mon impassibilité faciale ! C'est comme une insulte envers tous mes efforts, mes années de pratiques. Morgane merci, elle seule en est capable et c'est bien assez ! Sirius ne sait pas me décrypter ainsi. Et cela ne sera certainement pas le cas ! Enfin, ne soyons pas fous, je suis une hautaine, une froide Serpentard, pas une gentillette Poufsouffle ! J'ai un rang à tenir, une classe, la hauteur non de Merlin ! Je ne compte pas me laisser tomber dans la guimauve et la mièvrerie les plus totales. Il fait que cela reste une relation purement sexuelle, un jeu, du flirt. Mais jamais de l'amour. Non...et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que cherche Sirius, au moins j'ose l'espérer...

* * *

Le 27 Novembre 1976,

Nous avons passé une nouvelle nuit ensemble, et alors que je m'endormais blottie entre ses bras, ma main accrochée dans le hait de son dos, j'ai senti ses lèvres embrasser délicatement ma tempe avec un soupir doux. C'était tendre, presque amoureux et je me suis senti parfaitement bien, à ma place et me détacher de ses bras à cet instant précis aurait été tout bonnement impensable. Je n'aurais pas pu. Ça aurait été comme m'enlever le moyen d'être heureuse. Cette pensée me fait peur et d'un autre côté elle me réjouit. Si Ely et Delia sont une part de moi qui soulage l'absence de mes parents, Sirius me rend complète. Est-ce que je devrais être effrayée ? Est-ce que je devrais me raisonner, me dire que peut-être cela signifie bien plus que je ne voudrais le croire ? Je vois déjà les réactions des élèves de Poudlard qui s'empresseront de colporter la rumeur. "La Reine des Glaces fondrait-elle ?" Oui cela marcherait bien, ce serait un scandale dont on parlerait des mois ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait attirer plus d'attentions que cette traitrise, cette infamie, cette relation contre-nature ? Une Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble. C'était ridicule mais pourtant cela ne me faisait pas rire. Peut-être que c'est justement parce que notre lien ne me parait plus contre-nature. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à dire que "Véga et Sirius" sonne bien, merci ! ...Non honnêtement, qui peut sérieusement penser à ce genre de choses ?

* * *

Le 28 Novembre 1976,

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir. J'ai passé toute la journée avec Sirius aux alentours du village de Pré-au-Lard, faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous remarque. Il m'a emmenée dans la Cabane Hurlante, rigolant sur le "terrifiant monstre" qui hantait la maison de bois. Nous avons allumé un feu dans la cheminée et il m'a allongée sur le lit délabré, recouvert de draps lacérés et je l'ai traité de fou. Moi, faire l'amour dans un endroit tel que celui-là ? Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres, a dénoué le carré de soie cobalt que je portais et l'a attaché autour de ma tête, bandant mes yeux. J'ai eu beau le menacer de toutes les manières possibles, et crois-moi il y en avait des biens cruels, il a simplement rigolé, faisant frissonner chaque petites parcelles de ma peau, déclenchant un brasier dans mon ventre. Et à cet instant-là, je me fichais de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, dans un lit qui était sans aucun doute sale, sûrement utilisé par d'autres élèves pour leurs ébats sexuels, dans une pièce poussiéreuse. Tant qu'il était là, à me serrer contre lui, à me déshabiller sensuellement, usant de sa talentueuse bouche, à épouser les formes de mon corps grâce à ses mains, à coller son cœur contre le mien, sa peau chaude et nue contre la mienne, je me fichais de tout. Je me suis totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, la cécité décuplant mes autres sensations. Il était partout en même temps et nulle part l'instant d'après. J'étais complète puis vide. Je brûlais puis gelais. Ses mains, son torse et sa bouche ne pouvaient pas couvrir tout mon corps et les endroits qu'il abandonnait pour en satisfaire d'autres se retrouvaient délaissés. Je crois n'avoir jamais aimé un corps autant que le sien, chaud, fort, musclé, vibrant au-dessus de moi, m'aimant entièrement, me gâtant de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son souffle.

Après l'acte, nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre et la tête posée contre son torse merveilleusement bien sculpté par le temps, entourée de ses bras possessifs, j'ai entendu les battements de son cœur. Bercée par la douceur du moment, envoûtée par son odeur virile, j'étais complètement coupée de la vie réelle. Merlin, désormais cela me semble tellement naïf, si désuet et...fleur bleue ! Pouah ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Enfin, ça n'a duré qu'un instant, je suis redevenue bien plus normale après ça, mauvaise. Seulement Sirius à une méchante facilité à me rendre plus...douce. Non tout de même, disons moins méchante, c'est déjà bien assez de changements pour moi. Il est allé chercher à manger tandis que je suis restée dans la Cabane. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble, seuls au monde. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait dû laisser tomber ses amis cette après-midi pour être avec moi. Je ne lui en étais pas reconnaissante, c'était normal après tout, mais je lui ai tout de même demandé où étaient les Maraudeurs. Il m'a répondu avec ce ton condescendant qu'il prend pour paraitre pompeux, que même si cela être très dur pour eux, ils devaient se débrouiller tout seuls pour voler chez Honeyduke. J'ai joué à la fille choquée, faussement évidemment. Si voler des sucreries était ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de pire... Je me suis indignée. Après tout, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas censés être les modèles de justice, de morale et d'honnêteté ? Les "bons" ? Il a ri en me faisant un clin d'œil et en me provoquant avec une pique : "Ne prétends pas que je ne suis pas bon !" En haussant les sourcils je l'ai exhorté à continuer. Il m'a alors avoué que cela les amusait quand ils étaient plus jeunes de concocter des plans fourbes, mais qu'en secret Remus s'arrangeait toujours pour payer le vendeur. J'ai poussé un soupir de déception. Le vol de bonbons était déjà d'un niveau pathétique mais alors en plus s'ils payaient ! Sirius l'avait vu faire une fois mais n'en avait jamais parlé à James et Peter. Il a vu mon air consterné et s'est vexé. J'ai ri, c'était mon tour de me moquer de lui, depuis le temps qu'il se fichait de moi !

Nous sommes encore restés ensemble toute l'après-midi, nous promenant sans savoir où nous allions. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que nous parlions autant et cela m'a surprise de voir que nous étions capables de converser toute une journée sans que des silences gênants ne s'installent. J'ai même été fière de constater que les sujets de discussions s'enchaînaient sans aucun mal. Sirius est très vivant, drôle évidemment, j'en ai déjà parlé, et nous ne cessons de batailler, de nous envoyer des répliques cinglantes, dans d'interminables réparties. Et quand j'étais de mauvaise foi, sachant que j'avais perdu, il se contentait d'afficher son sourire vainqueur, narquois, et je lui envoyais un regard noir qui ne le faisait que plus rire. Je dois avouer que nous avons passé une après-midi plutôt agréable. Autant ne pas mentir, seul toi saura que j'ai écrit cela et tu n'as pas besoin de me faire de remarque sur ça ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai choisi un journal intime capable de commenter mes journées ! Je trouvais ça plus drôle à l'époque, … Oh je t'en prie Journal ne le prend pas mal ! (Vengeance !)

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te confier un secret que je ne dirai qu'à toi, chanceux non ? Et bien en toute honnêteté, je dois reconnaître que je l'apprécie. Oui, j'apprécie Sirius Black. Cela semble étrange d'écrire cela non ? Pourtant c'est le cas. Il y a deux jours j'étais persuadée que ce n'était qu'une relation physique, une tension sexuelle que nous devions laisser s'échapper, mais je me rends compte désormais que c'est faux, ou plutôt ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. En effet, il y a bien cette attirance, ce désir charnel, celui qui régnait au début de notre liaison, ça c'est indéniable, mais il y a plus que cette pulsion et je l'ignorais avant aujourd'hui. Peut-être le niais-je également, c'est bien possible. En tous cas, il y a bien entre nous une sorte d'affection. Est-elle insignifiante, microscopique comme je voudrais le croire ou au contraire torrentielle, dévastatrice, prenant une place bien trop importante dans notre relation ? Faut-il que je me pose ce genre de questions en ayant peur des réponses ou pouvais-je ignorer ces interrogations et vivre cette liaison sans plus de complications, me fichant des conséquences ? Car j'avais peur de _mes_ réponses. Suis-je prête à faire face à ce que je ressens, à ce que je pense ? Ne suis-je pas trop lâche pour cela ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Serpentard, face aux problèmes je fuis, c'est dans ma nature ! J'étais l'antonyme de Sirius, le courageux Gryffondor, fonçant dans le tas. Et lui d'ailleurs, que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Je perds mon sommeil à cause de lui mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent lui ? Foutu Black, il me rend folle. Je ne parle plus au futur car le processus a déjà commencé ! Il faut que je me repose, parler de Black et de mes prétendus sentiments envers lui me donne mal la tête. J'aurais voulu avaler une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve mais nous n'en avons plus aucune. Je sens que la nuit va être longue…

* * *

Le 29 Novembre 1976,

La semaine commence très mal ! Je suis dans une humeur exécrable. Personne ne m'approche, excepté mes fidèles acolytes. J'ai fait un cauchemar, le malheur qui ne m'arrive absolument JAMAIS ! Sirius m'a aperçue de loin mais je lui ai envoyé un regard noir et il s'est détourné ne voulant pas affronter mes foudres. Ou…peut-être qu'il s'en fiche ? Merlin et si peut l'importait ? Non il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de se détourner de moi ! J'étais sa déesse il me l'avait murmuré durant l'amour. Le connard, non, je ne l'autorisais pas à oser faire ça ! La tête me tourne, je suis mal, je dois retourner au dortoir…

_Ma petite étoile,_

_Evite de t'évanouir une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, le valeureux héros que je suis ne sera pas toujours là pour te porter dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Je vais devoir aller en cours, même si je préfèrerais mille fois rester ici pour te regarder dormir sachant que tu me détesterais pour cela. J'imagine ton visage au réveil, Merlin tu vas me faire regretter de ne pas demeurer dans ce siège. Pour me venger je t'ai choisi des draps rouges, ce sera déjà ça que tu me reprocheras et Morgane sait ce que tu es sauvage quand tu es en colère et mon dos s'en souvient encore. _

_J'embrasse tes reins,_

_Ton grand et fort Sirius._

_P.S : J'ai trouvé ce carnet sur toi, malheureusement je n'ai rien pu lire tout était invisible. Cachottière va !_

Toujours le 29 Novembre 1976, après-midi,

Merlin mille fois je te bénis ! Pas d'avoir choisi Sirius pour me trouver (quoique ça aurait pu être pire non ?) mais de ne pas avoir laissé à cet idiot le loisir de lire toutes mes confidences. Ô mon Journal je te bénis aussi ! Je devrais te détester de lui avoir permis d'écrire mais je suppose que ça me permet de constater que mes peurs étaient sans fondements. Mes peurs ? Est-ce que je viens réellement d'inscrire ça ? Mes peurs ! Je crois que je vais encore me reposer, ça vaudra peut-être mieux. Il faut que je prévienne Ely et Délia pourtant, elles doivent se demander où je suis. La solution est d'enfouir Sirius dans un coin de mon esprit, de ne plus le ressortir et de me lever.

* * *

Le 29 Novembre 1976 au soir,

Je suis revenue en cours pour la dernière leçon de la journée et il fallait que ça tombe sur la Botanique. Pas que je n'aime pas cette matière mais je la trouve parfaitement…insipide. La seule consolation que je peux avoir trouvé à ce cours est qu'il 'était pas commun avec les Gryffondor. Je n'ai donc pas croisé Sirius de tout le reste de la journée.

Ely et Délia m'ont surprise en me disant que Black s'était débrouillé pour leur faire passer le message que je m'étais évanouie et qu'il m'avait en lieu sûr. Je dois avouer que c'était une découverte assez agréable. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait au moins un peu à moi non ? Et s'il était sous ma coupe c'était bien n'est-ce pas ? Je pouvais faire de lui ce que je voulais.

Je ne vais pas continuer dans cette voie, je n'y vois aucune utilité. Bordel ! Je suis totalement perdue et déboussolée. Je…Je perds la tête. Je crois ne plus savoir mais en fait mon cœur en est persuadé sans que ma tête ne suive. Je dis aux autres que je ne ressens tien pour lui, je me persuade moi-même que c'est le cas. Mais en vérité je suis parfaitement confuse, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. A raison préfère ne pas le savoir parce que mettre un mot dessus est effrayant. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie ressenti ça, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Désormais que j'ai rattaché à notre relation le mot sexuel, je m'y accroche désespérément. Parce c'est cela que cela devrait être, mais il faut que j'avoue que je ne sais fichtrement pas si c'est le cas, et je crois, crains sûrement aussi, que j'ai conscience de la vérité. Je l'aime ? Oui je l'aime. J'aime Sirius Black. Moi Véga Whiteraven, héritière de la noble famille de Sang-Purs suis amoureuse de Sirius Black, traître à son sang, Gryffondor. Moi, Véga fille froide et à langue acérée de vipère suis amoureuse de Sirius, beau garçon au rire chaleureux. Moi Véga, jeune femme de 17 ans suis amoureuse de Sirius jeune homme du même âge. Moi Véga suis amoureuse de Sirius. C'est tout ce qui compte finalement.

* * *

**Oui oui je suis TERRIBLEMENT désolée d'être AFFREUSEMENT en retard !**

**J'ai toujours tenu à écrire mes chapitres sur papier puis à les retaper sur ordinateur mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça ! J'ai beau finir mes chapitres en avance, je n'arrive jamais à les retranscrire à temps...**

**Bon le voilà enfin ce chapitre de Véga et ça avance, finalement !**

**Merci à Brenda, pour Hypérion et Selena il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)**

**Merci à Clina, je ne crois pas décrire la scène en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. On a déjà une scène comme celle-là et il faut faire avancer l'histoire mais ne t'inquiète pas on retrouvera bien Hypérion :) Et j'avais l'idée de la Salle sur Demande depuis pas mal de temps maintenant c'est à Selena de jouer ! )**

**Merci à Picotti, ô miracle, apothéose ! C'est vrai ? ) Tant mieux ! Les fictions où le personnage principal n'est pas sympathique au lecteur donnent moins envie de lire. Nous voilà véritablement entrés dans l'histoire avec l'Armée de Dumbledore ! (oui je sais je dis ça à chaque chapitre xD)**

**A b bientôt ! (avec l'espoir le plus sincère croyez-moi !)**


	21. Proposition

**Chapitre 19 : Proposition**

« ... et il est clair que certains ici n'apprécient pas les manières d'éducation pourtant remarquables du Ministère mais sachez que je me laisserai pas faire par des gamins de votre genre. Ce n'est pas une queue de cochon qui me fera reculer. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je vous ferais marcher en ligne, il y aura de l'ordre dans cette classe je vous le promets. Ne croyez pas pouvoir me mener à la baguette petits chenapans prétentieux... »

Tandis qu'Ombrage faisait sa morale, les jumeaux roux pas gênés pour le moins du monde, préparaient déjà un nouveau plan contre la Grande Inquisitrice. Je plissai les yeux en me demandant leurs intentions. L'un d'eux croisa mon regard et me fit un clin d'oeil discret. Il fit un décompte silencieux en me regardant toujours et alors qu'il allait arriver à zéro, je me levais soudainement pour détourner l'attention d'Ombrage des Weasley et les permettre de commettre leur farce tranquillement.

« Je crois Madame la Grande Inquisitrice que vous avez parfaitement raison et je... »

Mais avant que je ne puisse seulement finir ma phrase, Ombrage poussa un grand cri manquant inéluctablement de classe et se détourna de moi, à mon plus grand plaisir.

« Vous deux, s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt les rebelles roux, heures de colles ce soir ! »

Mais les deux idiots souriaient de toutes leurs dents, incroyablement fiers de la queue de cochon qui venait de pousser du derrière de la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je me retins de laisser échapper un rire moqueur et me rasseyais, nonchalante. Mon rôle de complice me convenait parfaitement, il me permettait de me rebeller à une moindre mesure, toujours cachée, et je ne risquais pas de me faire prendre. Je m'amusais paradoxalement en même temps de la blague des jumeaux et de leur punition.

Durant deux semaines, je fus leur alliée secrète, récoltant seulement leur sourires complices dans les couloirs auxquels je ne répondais pas, et seuls eux ainsi que Cassandra connaissait l'existence de cette alliance implicite. Mais à la fin du mois d'Octobre, quelques jours seulement avant le premier match de Quidditch, alors que les tensions entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient exacerbées par l'affrontement à venir, mon positionnement contre Ombrage s'est accentué. J'avais cédé aux insinuations de cette fourbe de McFear qui m'avaient poussée jour après jour à m'engager dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. Avec elle, j'assistais aux entrainements dans la Salle sur Demande et me mêlais aux Gryffondor. En début Novembre, nous arrivâmes à la première rencontre de Quidditch et si je jouais du coté des Vert-et-Argent, je ne savais pas vraiment si je me sentais plus proches d'eux que des Rouge-et-Or. À ce match je fis définitivement mes preuves et ridiculisais les poursuiveurs adverses, trois filles que mes coéquipiers masculins n'avaient jamais réussi à contrer. Toutes les trois faisaient également partie de l'AD. Je m'étais battue contre ceux avec qui je m'entrainais presque quotidiennement dans la Salle sur Demande et cela m'avait fait une drôle d'impression, indescriptible et non-identifiable. Même si les jumeaux saluèrent mon "impressionnante" prestation le match passé, pendant les heures de jeu, ils ne cessèrent pas de faire de moi la cible de leur Cognards !

Ma mère continuait à m'envoyer une lettre toutes les semaines, me racontant ce qui se passait de son côté et je lui narrais ma vie ici à Poudlard. Elle sembla heureuse d'apprendre mon engagement et me félicita mais je ne répondis rien à ce point. Je n'en étais pas mécontente mais je ne pouvais pas dire que cela me réjouissais particulièrement. J'aidais les jumeaux dans leurs farces, toutes plus inventives que les autres. J'étais devenue un véritable membre de cette association malgré la réticente évidente première de la plupart des élèves qui en faisaient partie. Ombrage enrageait sans pouvoir rien faire et sa dictature s'installait de plus en plus au fut et à mesure que l'année avançait.

En même temps, je me rapprochais d'Hypérion, à force de partager des soirées avec lui au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Si aux yeux des autres, notre amitié restait secrète, elle était facilement perceptible quand nous étions ensemble. Dans l'intimité il était amusant et intéressant. Sa culture était impressionnante et plusieurs fois je me sentis inférieure mais il faisait en sorte de me mettre à l'aise. Je le considérais avec Cassandra comme l'un de mes seuls amis. Les seuls que j'avais jamais eu. Ma mère se montra plus fermée, inquiète. Son nom de famille ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger par la réputation seule. elle en était l'exemple parfait, elle une Whiteraven, famille de Sang-pur jusqu'au bout des ongles. Tant que je savais ce que je faisais, elle me faisait confiance, comme elle m'avait toujours fait. Dans son Journal, elle racontait entre quelques anecdotes piquantes et quelques réflexions amères, son idylle parfaite avec Sirius Black qui durait encore et toujours. Elle était allée à la soirée de Slughorn comme elle l'avait prévu, en étant secrètement la cavalière de son petit-ami caché et l'avait bel et bien étonné par sa beauté comme il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire comprendre par multiples moyens, "tous plus délicieux l'un que l'autre" comme elle le confiait sur les pages de son Journal. Plus j'apprenais à connaitre la personne qu'était mon père, je l'appréciais et la perspective de le rencontrer aux vacances de Noël ne me paraissait plus aussi effrayante.

D'une manière générale, le mois d'Octobre s'était plutôt bien passé mais Novembre arriva et la politique d'intimidation d'Ombrage se durci avec de nombreuses nouvelles lois toute plus ridicule l'une que l'autre. Aller aux réunions de l'AD se faisait de plus en plus dangereux mais preuve de la force de la résistance des élèves impliqués, aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Potter tachait de nous apprendre des sorts, que je connaissais et maitrisais pour la majorité, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et malgré mol engagement je continuais de penser que ce n'était pas les apprentis sorciers que l'Armée formait qui allaient être en mesure de battre les Mangemorts. Alors pourquoi restais-je ? Parce qu'il fallait tout de même essayer, résister à Ombrage et ne pas tomber sous sa coupe comme ceux qui composaient la Brigade Inquisitoriale l'avaient fait. Et puis quelque part je me sentais plus proche de celui qui était mon père, c'était un moyen d'approcher sa personne. Métaphoriquement évidemment.

Enfin il fallait me faire accepter, quoique je me fichais éperdument de plaire ou non, mais si je voulais passer des vacances tranquillement en compagnie de ma mère au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, il fallait assurer mes arrières. Weasley junior se méfiait toujours de moi, ô la perfide Serpentard, espionne et complice d'Ombrage ! Ce n'était pas le cas de ses ainés et de la benjamine de la fratrie qui me jetait des regards désolés à chaque insulte du roux. Bon je suppose que je l'ai mérité, je m'en suis prise à sa copine épouvantail, plutôt maligne celle-là d'ailleurs, mais ça ne change rien à son apparence et nous sommes dans un monde malheureusement basé sur le physique. J'ai beau prendre un ton cynique, c'est vrai et cela ne me convient pas forcement. Certes, ma plastique n'a rien dont je peux me plaindre, mais j'aurais préféré que l'intellect aie une place plus capitale. Un peu de spiritualité, d'esprit, de perspicacité, de raison et de subtilité ne ferait de mal à personne. À une époque Serdaigle était la Maison la plus en vue de Poudlard, tout le monde voulait prouver ses capacités intellectuelles mais aujourd'hui même l'acuité des Aigles et l'ingéniosité des Serpents n'attirent plus grand monde. Non tout est fondé sur le courage, l'attrait brillant des Lions et leur splendeur. Pourtant ils ne sont pas les plus gros penseurs que le monde aie porté ! Merlin ça non !

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de mon dortoir je laissais échapper un rire puis tirais une bouffée de ma cigarette en écoutant le silence de la nuit et des respirations calmes de celles qui partageaient la chambre. Je jetais un regard à Cornelia Acanthus la trouvant teigneuse même dans son sommeil. Me détournant de cette vision très peu agréable, je vis arriver vers moi un élégant hibou grand-duc au plumage blanc et éclatant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. L'oiseau me délivra un message plié soigneusement et je reconnus l'écriture aristocratique d'Hypérion. Sans le vouloir et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je souris légèrement et ouvrais la missive. Il n'y avait que quelques mots d'inscrits, à son habitude. Il me donnait rendez-vois dans quelques minutes en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ce lieu était devenu le notre, celui de nos rencontres nocturnes. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu que ce soir était une nuit astronomiquement intéressante mais décidais de m'y rendre de ce pas malgré mon étonnement.

Je descendais de mon perchoir et enfilais un gilet de cachemire pour me tenir chaud. Nous étions en hiver et en Angleterre de plus Merlin ! Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me tenir loin de la chaleur de mon lit ! Mes pas silencieux me guidèrent vers l'endroit voulu et je l'aperçus immédiatement. Sa grande et mince silhouette sombre tranchait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il ne se retourna pas à mon arrivée pourtant je savais qu'il m'avait entendue. Je me plaçais à ses côtés et me mis à observer silencieusement Andromède dont les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel hivernal.

« Je comprendrais que tu dises non mais il faut quand même que je te demande. Malgré la réputation pas très reluisante de mon défunt père, je reste un Malefoy et je dois assister à des soirées, Narcissa, ma tante en organise un chaque année, à l'approche de Yule ou Noël chez les Moldus. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour montrer sa richesse, son argenterie et sa nouvelle confection de soie mais elle y tient et ma présence y est obligatoire. L'invitation n'est qu'une pure politesse, elle évincerait celui qui oserait y échapper. »

À ces mots il rigola et me regarda enfin.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai besoin d'une cavalière et comme je veux à tout prix éviter de devoir me coltiner toute la soirée Acanthus, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. »

Je le regardais abasourdie. Et bah ça ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un seul instant une proposition de la sorte.

«Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Oui. - Chez les Malefoy ?

- Oui, je sais ce n'est pas...

- Sérieusement ?

- Et bien...

- Pour "éviter de te coltiner Acanthus" ?

- Tu peux le comprendre...

- Va te faire bouffer par le Calamar Géant ! »

Sur ces mots je me détournais brusquement, profondément vexée. Comment osait-il ? Avais-je la tête de la fille que l'on invite pour en éviter une autre ? C'était une des pires insultes que l'on m'avait proférée ! Je me retenais de cracher mon dédain, ce n'était pas digne. Alors que je m'en allais il me retint par le bras. Non ce n'était pas doux et je ne tombais pas dans ses bras touchée par cet élan de tendresse. Non, c'était ferme et je me retournais pas vers lui.

« Selena, regarde-moi. »

Non je n'allais pas céder si rapidement.

« Selena je ne m'excuserai pas.

- Très bien alors lâche-moi.

- Non. »

Là je me retournais devant un tel affront. Comment...?!

« Quel est ton problème ?

- Là maintenant c'est toi. »

Je retenais ma main. Je devais garder mon sang-froid. Du sang perla sur ma langue tant je la mordais fortement.

« Tu te brusques comme un hippogriffe ! Laisse-moi le temps de reformuler ma demande. Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à genoux ? »

Il se moquait de moi le connard ! Il avait cet insupportable sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'oserais pas.

- Est-ce un défi Miss Whiteraven ? »

Je levais les sourcils et il ricana en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

Il me sourit malicieusement et répéta ses mots étrangers :

« Mândru frumusete veninoase. »

Je le regardais étrangement et râlais. Il parlait visiblement une langue que je ne maitrisait pas et il n'allait certainement pas me dire la signification de sa phrase. Mais mon agacement s'évapora quand je le vis poser un genoux sur la pierre du sol de la tour.

« Mieux Madame la Reine ?

- Ne m'énerve pas, tu n'es pas en position de faire la malin ! Parle maintenant.

- Mademoiselle Selena Whiteraven-Black, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal du Yule m'évitant ainsi une compagnie tout à fait désagréable et m'offrant le plaisir incommensurable de votre présence à mes côtés ?

- Merlin je crois qu'il a épuisé tous ces compliments pour des années entières !

- Ravi que vous remarquiez l'effort.

- Lève-toi imbécile. Un Roi dans cette position c'est du jamais vu ! »

Je ne répondais pas à sa demande. Cet idiot pensait me flatter ? Je ne l'étais pas. Mais je l'appréciais assez pour lui accorder ce "plaisir". Pourtant, moi chez les Malefoy ? J'étais de sang-pur ce n'était pas le problème mais j'étais la fille de Véga Whiteraven, paria de sa famille, et avec un nom tel que le mien sûr qu'ils savaient tous qui était mon père. Moi, Selena Whiteraven aller à cette réception ? Moi la fille cachee d'un évadé d'Azkaban renié par la famille de jeune fille de Narcissa Malefoy ? Moi qui allait le rencontrer pendant ces mêmes vacances ? Pénétrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? Moi qui faisais partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Qui renait toute cette idéologie raciste de la supériorité sanguine ?

« J'accepte. »

Sur ces mots je quittais la tour, l'image du sourire satisfait d'Hypérion flottant dans mon esprit.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Je sais que je me suis fait attendre vous vous plaindrez à ma professeur de français, fort sympathique mais qui nous charge de lectures : cinq livres en deux semaines ! **

**Bref, le chapitre est enfin là. je vais essayer de prendre un rythme plus régulier si j'arrive à concilier travail et ré-écriture... Parce que ce n'est pas écrire les chapitres qui posent problèmes, c'est les retaper sur l'ordinateur !**

**Donc un peu de Selena/Hypérion et comme vous pouvez le voir, ça avance ;)**

**Oui je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre du roumain dans la fiction, donc voilà Hypérion sait parler roumain ! Tadaaaaaaaaa ! Pour ceux que cela interesse, il a dit de Selena qu'elle était une "beauté venimeuse pleine d'orgueil" ;) Et vous n'avez pas pu louper l'appelation de "Reine"... ;)**

**Merci Brendouille ;) le voila ! Ouf ! Je compte sur toi pour m'obliger, me menacer de poster ! ;p**

Ravie Clina que tu aies aimé la scene dans la Cabane elle me paraissait...étrange ;) Moi aussi je les adore ;P Merci à toi et ta patience ! ^^

Merci Picotti, et oui Véga s'est fait avoir par ce fourbe de Black ;)  
Les lemons sont souvent appréciés et par tout le monde tu n'es pas le seul ! ;) 

**Merci à Loumina pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise ! :) Qu'as-tu pensé de celui-ci ? **


End file.
